A Cry for Help
by Digitalice
Summary: Thunderbirds Are Go... Coming home for summer break, Peggy finds herself in a lot of trouble, but could it turn out to be deadly for her as well? OCAU. NOTE: Rated due to drug use and language.
1. Chapter 1

**A Cry for Help**

By: Digitalice

Chapter, 1

Disclaimer: I don't own the Thunderbirds or the characters past, present or future.

Movie Verse.

Spoilers: If you didn't see the movie.

**NOTE:** Rated M, due to drug use and language.

Ages are as follows: Scott 24, John 22, Virgil 20, Gordon 18, Peggy 16 and Alan 14.

Please R & R

* * *

Peggy threw her book bag on her bed alongside the suitcase that was placed there by Kyrano.

Heaving a sigh, she plopped down onto the bed and laid back. It had been a long day. Lady Penelope, with Parker, had picked her up at the boarding school she attended outside of Chicago IL. They then picked up Alan and Fermat, at Wharton Academy in Massachusetts.

The island she and her family lived on is located in the South Pacific. The villa is very spacious and beautiful. Decorated to the tilt with artifacts Jeff Tracy collected from all over the world. The furnishings inside, and alongside the two pools, were the most up-to-date modern items. The villa also held a secret organization called, 'International Rescue.' Her father and four brothers, with the exception that Alan is in training, flew the fabulous machines called The Thunderbirds. When called, IR responded, and often the 'missions' were dangerous.

Two other families' that lived with the seven Tracy's were, The Belagant's, Tin-Tin - Alan's age, Onaha and Kyrano. Tin-Tin did her schooling via the Internet from the island. Onaha prepared the meals and did the housework. Kyrano was a highly regarded botanist and took care of the various species of plant life that surrounded the villa, and helps his wife. They moved to the island after Kyrano was rescued by the Tracy's, 'IR,' after an illegal diamond mine collapsed in their hometown in Malaysia.

The Hackenbacker's included, Fermat - also Alan's age, and his father Professor Hyram 'Brains.' Brains joined Jeff in forming International Rescue, due to sharing his vision of creating the most technically advanced machines and rockets to perform global rescues, when local agencies were unable to help. They became acquainted through Tracy Enterprises, where Brains was an engineer and worked there designing spaceships for the organization. Brains son, Fermat, has a stutter, and this is a trait he shares with his father. Like his father, Fermat also is extremely intelligent, and will most likely become like him.

Chicago was about nine and half-hours behind island time. She was picked up at 8:00 am, and was thankful that Alan and Fermat were packed, and ready to leave at 9:30 am after they arrived. It was nearing 7:00 p.m. island time.

Looking up at her ceiling, she realized she lost a day - not to mention that she was picked up a couple of days earlier then she wanted, no thanks to Alan, Fermat and their fathers.

As much begging and pleading she did, Alan and Fermat didn't want to wait another couple of days. This ruined Peggy's plans to go in to Chicago that weekend with friends to celebrate summer break. The hard reality of a spoiled weekend set in when Penny showed up at her dorm very early that morning. This resulted in a not so warm reception.

Staring bleakly at the ceiling, she didn't notice the figure standing in the doorway.

Alan was holding a piece of paper in his hands and gave her an all to serious look that she had never witnessed on him before. "Hey."

"What's wrong?" She bristled visibly while sitting up. Alan was not on the list of winning the 'favorite' brother award for the moment and he was well aware of this when he noted the silent treatment she gave both he and Fermat on the way home.

"You didn't read Gordon's letter?" he answered uneasily while walking towards her.

She shook her head questioningly.

Alan walked over to her dresser and picked up the semi-hidden envelope. He handed it to her, and sat

down next to her.

Sighing in annoyance, Peggy glanced at Alan while she opened the envelope. Looking down, she began to read it.

_When you have finished reading this letter, eat, flush, or burn it immediately!_

_I 'overheard' John talking to Scott, and got caught by Dad. Needless to say, I have less of an ass, if you know what I mean. And it wasn't only Dad, but Scott and John gave it to me, as well._

_What I overheard was that John had tapped into your e-mails that you two had been sending back and forth, along with the ones you sent to me. This happened early this week, and John took it upon himself to go as far back as to when you returned from Christmas break. Alan, once you have read your e-mails, you should delete them... hint... hint. _

_I'm writing this to tell you, so you don't think it was me who told Dad._

_Peggy, you are basically dead. Dad hasn't fully recovered from your doings, and even called your school. If you have half the nerve as you proved you had while away, I suggest you leave the island. I left enough money in my top-drawer, just call my cell when you get to where you will live/hide for the rest of your life, and I will send more. _

_I'm sure you get the picture, so no need for me to write more._

_Do not ...I repeat ...do not let this get out that I said anything to you, or I 'will' be killed and then would not be there to help you guys out._

_Your very - frightened for your lives brother, Gordo._

Peggy dropped the letter to the floor and looked over at Alan. "Dammit all to hell, Alan!" She shot at him angrily and stood up and began to pull at her hair. "Fuck! This is _just_ great!"

Alan sat in stunned silence as he kept a weary eye on her. She proved to him before that she could 'pack-a-punch' and he was certainly going to stay out of arms reach. His hand began to curl unconsciously into fists at his side.

Alan was a lot like their older brother Scott, hot tempered and arrogant at times. Peggy was more like John, even-tempered and quiet. She often kept to herself. She could count the number of friends – acquaintances - as she called them, on one hand, and she liked it that way.

"What all did we write to each other anyway?" He questioned, not keeping his eyes off of her.

She threw her hands in the air in a questioningly manner. "You mean... what didn't we write?"

She continued to pace around the room. She had to think this through and had to think fast before the rest of the family returned home.

Running her hands through her long, dark brown hair, she reflected back. "God... Dad knows about me going into Chicago at night," she mumbled out loud while wincing.

Some things she was grateful she didn't write in her e-mails and one was of the job she took while using her fake I.D., showing she was 21. Even the owner of the Chicago nightclub, didn't believe that she and her three friends could be that age. Their I.D.'s were made by what some students called a professional. When finished, they were very convincing. Making good money - cash only, while working just a couple of hours at the nightclub during the weekends, was too tempting.

It had started out while they were stoned and drunk one Friday night, and what started out to be for fun for the four of them, turned into a weekend routine. Having four beautiful, talented, young girls working his club, made the owner a happy man. Sara, Tara, and Susan, were all involved with Peggy in the drama department, and all took the same music courses and dance courses.

The owner, 'Mic' as he was called, ran a 'safe' club. And if anyone 'touched' his employees, they were immediately thrown out. All the girls had to do was to blow their whistles, and the bouncers were quick to respond.

There was even more to Peggy than she let on. She and her friends acquired an expensive drug habit. They often accepted beer and/or shots while they worked, and if a customer offered some other means of getting high, they accepted that as well. No sex was ever involved or allowed. The four stuck together to keep safe.

This all started after returning from Christmas break. She didn't go home during Spring break; instead, she stayed behind using the excuse of doing make-up work for her failing classes. This of course was a blatant lie.

Sara, Tara, and Susan talked Peggy into leaving her room to hang out with them. Much to her protests, she relented and went. '_Thank heavens I didn't tell Alan about my job, Gordon especially, he would have killed me, then left the rest to everyone else. John... Man that would be bad_.' She shuddered at the thought of them finding out. She just mentioned to Alan, that she was meeting other students at clubs, which allowed teens.

"Peggy...?" Alan was standing in front of her, waving his hand trying to get her attention.

"God! I can't believe this shit!" She cried out while punching her fists into the air. She bent down and picked up her letter, she placed it along with Alan's in the shredder then plopped down in the chair next to her desk and seethed inwardly.

After what seemed like an hour, a light tapping on the doorframe broke the two out of their reverie.

"I'm not interrupting anything, am I?" The firm, but soft-spoken words came from their father as he entered the room.

Peggy's face immediately paled and a trail of fear ran down her spine as he neared them.

"A simple 'hello' would have been nice when you guys got home." He continued as he eyed the two.

"Sorry Dad. Penny said all you guys were out." Alan explained uneasily as he glanced over at Peggy.

"Since Thunderbird Five was destroyed by the Hood this past spring, John will - on occasion, take my position while things are being monitored here, using the island satellites."

Peggy stared, seemingly undaunted at Jeff, as she wasn't fully aware of the whole situation that happened that spring. Jeff took note of her expression and made a mental note to talk to her - alone, on the subject.

After giving Alan his welcome home hug, Jeff walked over to Peggy and pulled her up from her chair. He cringed as he embraced her gently. As much as he hated to hear it, Penny was correct. Jeff could feel Peggy's ribcage, as he ran his hand over her back.

He lifted her chin up to get her to look at him and began to study her features. The dark circles -under her eyes, visibly stood out against the pale, thinning complexion. Her eyes were what bothered him the most. There seemed to be nothing behind them. A dense void that seemed endless and frightening replaced the sparkle and life they once held.

Jeff's sigh was thick with pain as she pulled away from him. Upon John's discovery - and the call Jeff made to her school, Jeff's temper would have been in full rage by now if the situation were different. That will have to put that aside for now. The ocean separated them for miles from the State's. For now, they will sort things out – as a family, if it wasn't already too late.

"You guys go ahead and change," he instructed while glancing back and forth at the two. "Peggy, I want to talk to you in my office after you have changed. Is that understood?"

Peggy nodded numbly as she watched Jeff head out her door.

He turned to face her, as he stood in the doorway then added pointedly. "Don't take too long."

"Shit." She murmured as she stood like a frozen statue, looking out into the empty hallway.

She shook her head then grabbed her suitcase. "Fuckin' great!"

"I think that's just the beginning Peg," said Alan. He knew they were all mad at her lack of communication with them. Although he was grateful their father didn't pick them up and now he knew why.

Alan watched as she dumped her clothes out on her bed.

"What Al?"

"Um... How much weight have you lost?" Even with the bulky uniform on, the weight loss was noticeable to him.

She waved him off, "Nothing... A couple of pounds, maybe." She knew she would be repeating this over and over. Penny asked her that about a million times, on the way home.

'_Yeah, right_._'_ He thought to himself. "You know that they all know stuff now. Peggy, I fail classes, not you. Just wait until they hear you failed _three_ classes. God! Gordon's going to have a field day with that one."

Peggy shot him an annoyed look. Thinking back, she had been failing the classes since the second semester had begun. She got a hold of her report card after the third quarter and changed the three failure marks to 'B's. Sending this report by mail using the preprinted envelope provided by the school, she thought she was safe. Having known a student in the office, was a benefit. This student, however, forgot to mention that the grades were also sent via e-mail as well.

John had also found out about the fake e-mail account -that Peggy set up in their father's name, to elude any information she didn't want him to know about. The medical reports that were forwarded to their father after his request earlier that week were disturbing. Along with the number of canceled follow-up appointments with the schools M.D. set Jeff on a razors edge.

She dropped out of her Drama and Music courses, and had replaced them with a free hour, thus giving her three hours of free time to do whatever she wanted. The classes she dropped out of, along with her medical condition, was something she didn't want her father to know about. She set up the fake account to go to her, in which she would send a reply in his name.

A sickening pit began to form in her gut, "I'm going to change ... so if you don't mind...," she looked at him and pointed to her door and was relieved that Alan took the hint.

Closing and locking the bathroom door behind her, she reached inside the bag, and pulled out the box that contained her stash of drugs. She then proceeded to turn on the bathroom fan to drown out any noise she may cause.

She snorted a 'pick-me-up' before leaving the schools campus and was coming down from it.

After putting the lid down on the toilet seat, she sat down on it and pulled out a small plastic pouch that contained a half gram rock of cocaine. She looked around inside the box and found the razor blade and piece of straw she cut to size to use to snort up the cocaine with. Cutting a small opening in the bag over the counter of the sink, she was careful not to dump all the contents out causing some to fall into the basin of the sink.

She cut a small amount off the rock with the razor. '_This is going to be one hellova summer_._' _She thought as she cupped her hand around the tiny rock so she wouldn't loose any of it as she chopped it up. The blade danced precisely on it making it more and more into a fine line of powder. She was being careful not to chop too fast so that someone might hear the tapping that the blade caused on the counter.

She picked up the straw, placed it in her nose and pinched the other side shut and bent over the counter to snort up the coke. It was a bigger line than she normally did, but that didn't matter at that moment. She figured she would be up all night anyway due to the time difference.

Leaning back against the toilet, she mentally berated both Alan and John as she continued to sniff and wipe her nose with the back of her hand.

She used her finger to wipe up any remaining coke and rubbed this on her gums. She could feel the instant rush the coke caused in her chest along with her gums going numb.

Breathing out a grateful 'ah', she put the rest of her cocaine inside the box and pulled out the vanity to expose an opening in which she only knew of. This is where she will hide the drugs and come back to when needed.

Satisfied - after looking around, that everything was put away neatly, she headed out of the bathroom then the bedroom and proceeded down the hallway - tapping her fingers along the stone wall, all the way down to her father's office. Pausing only once, as the alarm went off around the villa alerting the occupants that the Thunderbirds were approaching and calling in to land.

_Shit_!

* * *

Jeff looked up briefly as Peggy walked into his study, which was now Command and Control Center.

All the windows around the villa had been covered with a high temperature, corrosion resistant, shielding that had electronic, and controlled expansion grades of nickel/cobalt alloy metals. The reason for going through such precautions is because the windows would be protected from the extreme heat that is produced from the engine thrusters on both Thunderbird One and Thunderbird Three. It also protected the secrets of Tracy Island from any prying eyes from above, or on sea. This feature was activated when the study became Command and Control Center and remained in effect until all Thunderbirds returned back to base.

Brains too, was seated next to Jeff and offered a warm smile as Peggy waved to him.

She headed towards a chair to sit, but the speed of the cocaine made her jaw clench and every muscle seemed to want to tense up. She had to remind herself to relax, but it didn't take long before she tensed up again, so she kept moving around the room. The feeling felt like a tsunami, each wave getting stronger causing a rush of blood to the head and a sensation of being off balance.

The villa shook slightly as the retros of Thunderbird One fired up to get into a horizontal position above the island. The floor began to vibrate as the bigger pool -at the far end of the villa, pulled open underneath the villa to accommodate Thunderbird One. The shaking and vibration exasperated the jitteriness Peggy was feeling.

She picked up a couple pieces of ivory in an attempt to look interested and to conceal her shakes, but all she managed to do is knock over a couple other antiques onto the glass shelf.

Without even having to look at Jeff, she could hear the grunt of impatience in the back of his throat as she fumbled with the pieces and called out her feeble attempts of apology.

Brains walked over and helped her set everything back onto the shelf. On noticing her sniffling and rubbing her nose, he offered his handkerchief. She scrunched up her features as she looked at his offering.

He noted the hesitation and smiled knowingly. "N-n-n-not used. I p-p-promise."

"Thanks. And you won't want it back... believe me," she assured as she blew into it. "Allergies, I suppose." _Chronic allergies as they would joke_. She thought to herself.

"Are you okay?" Jeff queried with concern.

His tone caught her off guard. She spun around to look at him. "Yeah... fine."

Jeff, however, was not convinced. He motioned her to stand next to him. She complied without hesitation and she walked over and stood next to him.

Keeping a studied eye on her, he reached down and pressed a button under the desk without even looking at it. Within seconds, a hand identification system pad slid out, which could only be used by those senior members of IR. "De-activating Command and Control Center," he stated as he pressed his hand firmly to it.

Suddenly the room began to move. The array of sophisticated computer equipment disappeared into the rotating floor and was replaced with Jeff's familiar study. The protective shielding also recoiled back exposing the serene views of the ocean through the floor to ceiling windows that encircled the study.

Jeff had Peggy sit in his chair behind the desk as he sat himself on the edge of the desk. "You won't have any problem with Brains taking a blood sample, will you?"

The tension in the room became palpable as she looked over in confusion at the blue spectacled scientist then back to Jeff.

"Why..? I said..."

"I'm not asking," he interrupted with a defined determination in his tone.

_'Need not say anymore._' She slouched back in the chair and exposed her forearm and waited with as much controlled patience she could muster up as Brains gathered everything together.

_'Just fuckin' hurry up.'_ She turned her head as the needle punctured her skin. _'Never seem to get used to this. Feels like the vein is being sucked into the vile along with everything else.'_ "Is this really necessary?"

"If you would have followed up with the school's doctor..."

Jeff was cut off by the familiar 'whoosh' the mural – that depicted the family, which had replaced the five familiar faces attired in the flight suits that everybody around the world was familiar with, made as Scott, John, Virgil and Gordon practically fell out from behind it.

"I told you Dad wouldn't kill her." Gordon whispered in his normal cheeky manner as they stood and watched while Brains finished up.

Scott, on the other hand, spared Gordon a brief glance of warning as he walked over to stand next to Jeff.

Peggy stood and held on to her arm as if it was going to fall off. She frowned then smiled at her brothers, but the smile quickly faded as she could hear snorts of shock and sighs of disappointment, they made, as they looked her over. _'Dad's perfect soldiers.'_

Jeff gave her a gentle push in their direction and sat back down on the corner of his desk.

"Jeez, Peg. I'd give you a hug, but I'm afraid I'll break ya." Gordon said as he neared her. His statement mirrored everyone else's expressions.

Brains hastily made his way out of the study to join his son Fermat in the comfort of his lab.

"Dad?"

Jeff looked over at his eldest and knew what he wanted to know. He warned them before approaching the island, and now looking at her dressed in normal everyday clothes, she looked even thinner.

He pulled out a scale from his desk drawer and motioned for her to stand on it.

"Come on, Dad... this is nuts!" She exclaimed incredulously, backing away from him.

Scott picked her up and placed her on the scale. Within seconds, everyone swooped around her to get a look at the number.

"Thanks, Scott." Jeff said with controlled anger as he too looked down towards the scale.

Peggy's shoulders dropped while she closed her eyes. She waited with baited breath for the inevitable onslaught of God only knew what. It wasn't that she lost the weight on purpose, the drugs, job and school schedule kept her very active. Although, the drugs (speed), was the main reason. She just wasn't hungry thus hardly ate. Even when her stomach protested its emptiness, she felt numb and ignored the hunger pangs.

You could hear a pin drop in the room as mouths gaped open then shut. It was Virgil who spoke up first.

"Whoa... You dropped twenty pounds in less than a month?" He muttered with bemusement then put an arm around her.

"Huh? Twenty..." she looked down disbelievingly.

"Are you making yourself vomit as well?"

Peggy quickly turned and looked at John. "What? No!" She shook her head vigorously as she backed off the scale. Definitely feeling out numbered, she scratched nervously at an imaginary itch on her arm. With her heart pounding through her chest, she added. "That's a horrible thing to ask. What the hell is the matter with you?"

Gordon glared at her and stabbed a finger in her direction. "You mean... what the hell is the matter with you?..."

"Enough!" Jeff's warning thundered throughout the room leaving a quiet wake in it's aftermath. If looks could turn into a machine gun, Peggy was sure she would have been blown through the wall. The Air Force steel emanated from Jeff's stance and it was intimidating to say the least.

"Is this why you didn't want any visual communication with any of us?" Jeff continued.

Unable to find her voice, Peggy shook her head then shrugged.

"You weigh 98-lbs. Do you think that is normal for a young, 5'7", female?" His temper was about to boil over when no response was made. His tone picked up-tempo as he went on. "Didn't the school's doctor weigh you the last time you were in there just recently? You weighed 122 then, right? In fact, your weight had been fluctuating up and down all year, am I correct? How could that be?"

Holding up her hands in defeat, Peggy looked down at the floor to conceal the tears that stung behind her eyes. "Yes... yes she did," she choked back her emotions. "Look... It's just stress... new school... bad year. I don't know. I promise that it's not on purpose. I'm not making myself vomit..." She looked him square in the eye and pleaded. "Can we talk about this some other time?"

Jeff changed his composure and relented all the while keeping the same authoritave tone. "Damn right we are. In fact, tomorrow, after breakfast. We are all going to sit down and have a family meeting."

He turned to his sons. "Onaha has a light dinner prepared and ready. We will **all** get something to eat," he looked back at Peggy. "Then I want you to get some rest. You look and sound horrible, and trust me, you will need the sleep. Now go!" He pointed towards the entryway and without further instruction, they all piled out of the study.

Jeff rubbed his forehead feeling a new crease that etched deeply on it. _'What is going on?_'

* * *

After dinner, Peggy raced to her room to avoid any further confrontation with her family. She needed/wanted to be alone.

After doing another line of coke, she headed out onto her balcony.

"Hey... Are you okay?" Alan's booming voice startled her.

"Shit... A little warning would be nice," she quietly scoffed, "It's only around noon or so in Chicago... How the hell does Dad expect me to just fall asleep?"

"I know. Me too. Still, are you okay? I heard Dad yelling earlier," he asked cautiously. "Have you been drinking?" He could smell the booze that lingered in the air around her.

Peggy smiled over at him, "Found Scott's beer. I felt like I needed a drink, so I grabbed his six pack."

Alan stood dumbstruck as he watched her as she pulled a can out of its hiding spot and gulping the contents down.

She threw the can over the edge of the balcony that faced the jungle. Pulling out another one, she looked back at Alan who sat with his mouth dropped open. "Sorry Al... Would you like one?" She asked while gesturing over to the last can that she kept hidden.

Shocked by her gesture, he didn't know what to say. "Urm... uh no thanks."

He was completely lost at this point, and the silence drew on, as he continued to watch, with amusement, as she managed to gulp down the can that she held.

"How many?" He barely whispered.

She held up three fingers. He whistled low which she chose to ignore. She wanted to chew him a new one for the trouble he got her in. But she bit back her anger and took it out on the can she held as she crushed it. Popping open the last can, she looked over at Alan. He was an ally and one brother you wanted/needed on your side. She could count on him for just about anything.

She looked back out over the ledge. "Tomorrow... After breakfast..."

"Huh?"

"The shit will hit the fan then. Dad has this 'family meeting' planned after breakfast," she offered, then belched.

"Gross...!" He flinched with disgust.

"It comes from being around you guys all the time. So don't give me that shit," she hissed at him.

Alan watched as she chugged the last can of beer down. "Plenty of practice, huh?"

"I guess you could say that." Her speech slurred slightly. From the beer and speed she had, the effects were starting to hit her. She stumbled then slung the can over the edge to rest with the others. They listened to the sound the can made after it hit a couple of boulders below, causing a 'pinging echo' sound throughout the jungle.

"Don't you think someone will find those?"

"Why do you think I'm throwing them far off as if they were thrown off of Gordon's balcony."

"You thought of everything."

Peggy stood back and grinned, "Have to in order to keep ahead of you guys."

Alan rubbed his eyes thinking he was having a weird dream.

Peggy was dangling over the balcony rail.

Alan thought he should mention something to someone. It would be out of the question to talk to their father... Scott would skin her, then leave the rest for their father. John and Virgil would go right to their Dad. He sighed, '_maybe I'll put a bug in Gordon's ear. Obviously, drinking was something she was too familiar with_.' He reached over and pulled her back up, "Stay on 'this' side of the balcony, please."

She let out a deep sigh; "Shit, Al... I'm in deep," she paused, "Fuck!"

Alan stood speechless for a moment; "You better use a lot of mouthwash and get into bed... It's not going to be **that** bad tomorrow..."

"Ha! Alan, you only know **half** of it... If Dad or the other's find out... Shit! When Dad's done with me, the other guys will... holy shit!"

Confused, Alan swallowed hard, "Okay... Okay, calm down. Find out what, anyway? They know..."

"Forget it..." Peggy cut him off and looked at him, her expression full of regret. She then snorted out a laugh, "Look whose telling me to 'calm down.' That's rich..."

Alan thought it would be best to leave her alone. He headed back into her room and paused to look back at her. "I'm going to bed... See you in the morning."

"Night," she mumbled and decided to head back in. _'One last trip to the bathroom for the evening anyway.'_

Emerging re-energized from the bathroom and dressed ready for bed, Peggy picked up her binder that contained her drawings and sat at the head of her bed.

After turning on the nightstand light and grabbing her etching pencils, she glanced through the drawings until she reached the one she had yet to complete and began to finish it.

On seeing her light on, John peered through the doorway. "Hey. Feel like company? I won't ask any questions, I promise. I brought my own entertainment." He proved this by holding up a book he had been reading.

She looked up and considered this. "Yeah... sure." She watched him carefully as he plopped down in the recliner that was next to her bed.

She proceeded to scribble until she felt him over her shoulder. She quickly closed her binder. "You promised."

"Just wondered," he said, making it obviously clear how disappointed he was as he sat back in the chair.

She quickly found the page she was working on then looked back at him. "Sorry. It's just... it's not finished."

"No sweat." He smiled inwardly. He then found himself thinking back on their childhood in Florida.

_Flashback:_

Jeff Tracy was sitting at the dinning room table lecturing John on his fighting at school. One particular bully, named Jim, always gave John a hard time. John had fought back this time, giving Jim a really bad black eye. This earned him a three-day suspension from school.

Lucy Tracy, their mother, was a couple doors down visiting a neighbor with Alan. Everyone else was outside.

Peggy, who was barely seven, was told never to leave the yard without supervision. Playing outside, she crouched down under the dinning room window looking for anything she could find to fit into her pockets. She popped up on hearing the conversation between her Dad and brother. Peggy hated whenever any of them were in trouble, and this time she would have to come to John's rescue.

"Dad, I was only defending myself," John defended quietly as he stared at the floor. His long blonde locks covered his eyes. He was thin for his age of 13 and quiet. Being labeled a 'sissy' at school didn't help.

Nobody dared to say this out loud, if they didn't want his older brother, Scott, to deal with. John always ate lunch by himself or with Scott and his friends, if they weren't occupied with the girls.

Jeff looked intensely at his second son. He loved his son's gently and nurturing side, he was a lot like his beloved Lucy. But he was afraid the other kids his age saw this as weakness. And at certain moments, Jeff felt guilty for thinking the same. John was definitely a 'mamas boy' as quoted by Jeff's father, who was truly a 'mans-man'. '_Toughen him up Jefferson, or you will have problems_' his father would often tell him.

Shaking the thoughts out of his head, he continued in a stern but low tone, "I know that John, but fighting back is not the answer to resolving all of your problems. It just makes them worse, and nothing gets resolved. This isn't the first time that we have been over this."

Jeff was just about to say more, but stopped when he could hear his daughter ran through the house calling him. She sounded really excited about something.

John then looked up to see his little sister with the biggest smile plastered across her face.

"Daddy... Daddy... Johnny... Look what I found." She held a garden snake up to her Dads face.

A much-started Jeff Tracy looked down at his daughter and shook his head with bemusement.

Covered from head to toe in dirt, she had on a pair of Gordon's coveralls that nearly hung off her shoulders. Every pocket was overflowing with objects from all over the yard. She wore Scott's baseball cap, that was too big, and it was hanging off the side of her head.

Jeff looked away and mumbled, "I can't believe it. I have six sons." He then turned to look back at her as she continued to wave the snake at him.

John overheard his Dad's comment and smiled. He knew what his sister was up to, and was grateful for it. He will be getting out of this lecture, because of her.

"Sweetheart... Where on earth did you find that snake?" Jeff was looking at the snake she was holding and watched her as she went over to John to shake it in front of his face.

"Outside, under the bush," she replied excitedly, she pointed in the direction of the bush. "Can I keep him Daddy..? Please? I named him s-s-s-s-s Sam."

Jeff and John chuckled as she was trying to imitate the hissing sound of a snake.

Jeff shook his head, and continued laughing. He was almost afraid to ask his next question. "Sweetheart, what else is in your pockets?"

Peggy went through every pocket with the free hand she had. Out across the table in front of Jeff and John, were the contents of the yard. Some big rocks and little rocks mainly. She found an old slingshot, a couple of pennies, an arm off a doll, a top to a beer bottle, some flower buds and cigarette butts.

Sitting back in his chair, Jeff breathed out a sigh. "Well young lady... I see you have found an interesting collection of artifacts." Taking a closer look, he raised his eyebrows, "Where did you find these?" he queried, pointing to the cigarette butts. He knew the top to the beer bottle was the brand he drank, although how it ended up in the yard, he would yet find out. In the meantime, he and his wife never smoked.

"I found them in the back of the garage," she offered. She was still emptying her pockets out.

Jeff shot John a questioning look. John shook his head and shrugged. _'I guess I'll have to ask my oldest son since he may regrettably know.'_ Jeff thought.

Jeff looked back at Peggy who was hissing at her snake. She had such a grip on it that the eyes were actually bulging out of its head.

"Peggy, we have to take the snake back outside and get you cleaned up before your mother gets back. She'd faint if she saw the sight of you and Sam." Jeff thought a moment about how his wife would react if she knew her 'princess' was playing with snakes.

John chuckled at the mental picture his Dad made of their mother.

"Daddy... Nooooo... I want to keep s-s-s-s Sam," she pleaded.

"Sweetheart, what if Sam is a mommy and her family is looking for her..? You wouldn't want anything to happen to them if they did not have their mommy, would you?"

Peggy pouted and shook her head no.

Jeff stood up and motioned to John to follow them outside.

Nearing the bush where she had found the snake, Jeff had noticed Scott coming up the driveway. "Scott, I want to talk to you after I help your sister with her bath."

"About what?... I didn't do anything," Scott questioned worriedly, as he stood in front of them. He then glared at John who must have tattled on him about something.

"Daddy... There's a 'bad' magazine in the cabinet, in the garage. The people are not wearing clothes." Peggy said. She was putting the snake back under the bush, then watched as it slither away.

Jeff raised his eyebrows, "Thank you for letting me know, honey."

Jeff looked back at Scott who was as white as a sheet. "As I said son, I want to 'talk' to you. Why don't you find the magazine your sister mentioned, and anything else that may be stowed away in the garage and bring them to me," he ordered sternly.

Slouched over, Scott dropped his head as he walked towards the garage.

"John, go to your room for the rest of the night and think about what happened today. I want you to come up with a better alternative on how to handle the bullies, and let me know what you came up with. As for our conversation, it is finished. No punishment, 'this time'." He then took Peggy's hand and turned in the direction of the house.

John nodded, then looked at Peggy who was smiling at him. John mouthed a big 'thank you' to his sister.

She turned to walk with her Dad.

A huge grin appeared on his face as he looked towards the garage. _'As for Scott,'_ John thought. _'He is on his own, this time.'_

John was in his room that he shared with Scott. Lying on his bed, he noticed a small figure out of the corner of his eye, standing in the doorway.

Peggy, who was now in her pajamas and her hair still damp, walked in and laid next to her brother as she played with the doll she had named, Isabelle. "You 'k' Johnny? I love you," she whispered as she placed her head on his chest.

"I love you too sis, and thanks again...You really got me out of a bad one tonight," he softly mumbled as he put his arm around her small frame. "How do you do it? I mean... How come you scream your head off at the tiniest spider, but you can walk around the yard with snakes?"

She shrugged, "Spiders have too many eyes looking at you. S-ss-s-s Sam had only two."

John smiled as he registered her response. He knew his sisters' shyness and he knew exactly how she felt since he felt the same way. He was worried she would be bullied at school as well. He pitied the kids who would dare try.

Peggy rarely played with any of the other kids in their neighborhood. Their mother would have to take her to the playground to get her to play with anyone else, other than her brothers. She would also get upset anytime Peggy came in covered from head to toe with dirt as she dug in the yard for who knew what.

Their mother would put dresses on Peggy, who in turn would take them right off. 'I can't climb the tree in this dress mom'. Is the sort of things she would always say. Isabelle, was the only 'girl' item she would pick up.

"Thanks again, Peggy." John said as he looked at her. He smiled at the tiny face that was now sound asleep, and soon John was too.

_End flashback._

'_Sweetheart, what if Sam is a mommy and her family is looking for her ... You wouldn't want anything to happen to them if they did not have their mommy, would you?'_ This quote of his father's' floated around in John's head_. "Dad had 'no' idea how profound those words would be,"_ He mumbled low. It was just a few months after that confrontation with Jim that their mother had died.

Peggy's sniffing had caught John's attention. He tossed a box of Kleenex in her direction. "You have been doing that all night. Do you want me to get you something?"

"I got it." Gordon said as he entered the room. "I don't want to be kept awake all night hearing her snorting, sneezing and blowing her nose. God only knows there's enough snoring going on around here at night." He looked at John and winked.

Offended at the hidden accusation, John put his book down. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Gordon put his hands up in defense. "Back off there bro... No need to get your space undies in a bungy," he flat out grinned and looked at Peggy. "Dad wants you to take these. ...Sinus stuff, I think. Oh, and I think he said something about helping you sleep as well." He then made himself comfortable at the end of her bed and opened up a comic book he brought with him.

John muttered under his breath as he sat back in the chair all the while keeping a weary eye on the prankster.

Peggy looked at the two pills and contemplated on whether to take them or not. She knew that they wouldn't help the type of sinus problems she was having, and they most certainly would ruin her buzz if she fell asleep not to mention any drug interactions they might produce - not that it ever bother her before. _'Here goes nothing.'_


	2. Chapter 2

**A Cry for Help**

By: Digitalice

Chapter, 1

Disclaimer: I don't own the Thunderbirds or the characters past, present or future.

* * *

It was dusk - springtime - and the streets were slick from the rains that swept through the Mid-West that week. Walking down Madison Avenue, in Chicago, Peggy decided to take a short cut to meet her friends - that Friday night, at a Starbucks, prior to going to Mic's.

Once again, she would stay with Susan that weekend, as once again, Susan's parents decided to head up to their second home - in Door County, Wisconsin.

The alley was small and had a stench of urine and decaying garbage, as she tried to hold her breath while walking swiftly through it. Adjusting the duffel bag over her shoulder, she didn't notice the figure crouched down behind the garbage bin until it was too late. The shortcut would prove to not have been such a good idea, after all.

With one swift move, her back was pinned firmly against the wall. Yelping in surprise, the one free hand of the attacker clapped firmly across her mouth.

Peggy's eyes widened in horror and her chest heaved, fighting for air.

"Not a peep, honey… or I cut those pretty blue eyes out…," he husked quietly, taking his hand from her mouth and quickly produced a knife that he wielded just a breath away from her face.

"Just hand me your purse and I will leave you alone."

She fumbled frantically for the strap of her purse, which was hanging off the same arm as the duffel bag, was. "T-t-take it," she stammered in Brains normal stutter, she shoved the small leather bag into his hands. 'Stupid c_reep… wallet is in my duffel bag_.'

A nearby alarm sounded startling the attacker.

Without even seeing the move, a sharp stinging sensation ran across her neck. The duffel bag dropped to the ground as Peggy grabbed at her throat. Mortified by what he had done, the assailant dropped the knife and ran.

She still clutched at her throat as her body sank to the ground. Her mouth gapped open and shut like a fish out of water, lungs searching for air. She felt the warm trickle of blood as it ran down her across her hand and down her blouse.

'_This isn't how it was suppose to end. Would anyone find me and know who I am? Will my eyes stay open or will they close?_' These were the last thoughts that raced through her oxygen-deprived mind while the scarlet – with hues of orange - sky spun above her as she continued to try and breath.

* * *

Peggy sat up and clutched her neck. Pulling the blankets out of her mouth, she breathed heavily as if she ran a marathon.

Gordon was doubled over on the chair next to her bed in hysterics. "You…you… should have… you were trying to eat your blankets…" he sputtered out between bouts of laughter.

Peggy, however, didn't think it was funny as she continued to feel her neckline. Her head pounded and she felt sick to her stomach. '_I gotta stop sleeping under the blankets_.' She sunk her head into her hands and recalled the dream she had.

Laughing still, Gordon sat on the edge of her bed. "I heard you coughing. And what is it that I find?…"

"Ha, ha… very funny, Gordo. I would like to see you explain _that_ one to the police when my body was discovered," she was surprised at the tremor in her voice as she rubbed her temples.

Gordon waved nonchalantly. "Ahh… We would have dumped your body in the ocean. Shark food... You might as well be, any way."

His revelation did nothing to help her headache; it only caused her stomach to lurch inwardly. "Shit."

She got out of her bed and walked into the bathroom, to take a 'pain reliever' for her headache.

Closing the door behind her, she ran the water and talked loudly to overcompensate for the noise the vanity would make as she pulled it out.

"God, Gordon! What… were you going to wait until I stopped breathing before you would help me? Christ! I could've suffocated!"

On hearing the commotion, Scott was quickly in the room, startling Gordon. "You guys going down to breakfast sometime today?" He looked at Gordon quizzically. "How long have you been up?"

"I've been up a l.o.n.g. time, big bro. I wanted to see if slim here wanted to go for a swim before the ax fell. I'm sure she's not hungry, after eating her bedding." He said quietly, pretending that she didn't know anything as of yet.

"Tell Dad I don't feel good, Scott," said Peggy as she re-emerged from the bathroom.

Scott laughed incredulously as he bent down to look at her. "…I wouldn't feel good either, if I were in your shoes." He brushed back a wayward hair off of her forehead. His eyebrows frowned in concern, on seeing that she looked worse than she did last night. "You need to tell him yourself."

"You need to shave," she commented while pushing his hand away.

Scott stood up and rubbed his chin. "Huh…" he looked at Gordon – whom seemed to openly enjoy the banter.

Scott sat next to Gordon. "Dad and Brains are leaving the island for a couple of days this afternoon," he raised his eyebrows and glared at her pointedly. "You and Al are going to be all ours after that," he warned in a tone that echoed Gordon's tight lip. "Are there any confessions you would like to make now?"

"No," she replied quietly, although obviously uncomfortable.

Although it was clearly visible that Gordon was enjoying her discomfort, he took pity on her. "Back off, soldier," he intervened.

Scott was swift to cuff him behind the head. "You're not out of the woods yet either, 'water boy'."

Standing outside the door in the hallway, Virgil had been listening and on sensing an argument was eminent; he entered Peggy's room to quickly diffuse it. "Come on, Gord… You're way out of your league here."

Gordon hesitated as he glared at his older brother. It was a showdown of wits and it was clear that Scott was winning. He was a force to be reckon with, and Gordon wasn't about to tread those waters.

"Anyone else want to waltz on in?" she called out half jokingly.

The three older Tracys didn't even comment as they pretended they didn't even hear her. She shook her head and kept a weary eye on the three as she sat on the floor.

After a short, but tense, showdown, Scott was satisfied as the two left the room. He turned his attention back to Peggy. "So… tell me… What 'plans' did Alan and Fermat ruin for you this weekend?"

* * *

Peggy entered the kitchen. A mixture of anxiety and annoyance was evident around the table as she breezed past everyone and headed to the kitchenette.

Jeff looked at his watch. Closing his eyes briefly, he exhaled slowly. "You're late," he said, his voice was low and forced into evenness.

Peggy sunk into a chair at the table and snorted as she glowered over at Scott.

Scott on the other hand was brewing. He couldn't believe she would rather be at a party with some unknown college guys than home. '_Bastards!_" He stabbed at the sausage that rolled around on his plate. "That was my fault, Dad. You'll love to hear it after breakfast."

Peggy paled as her jaw dropped nearly onto her plate. Scott sat with a tight smile of mirthless satisfaction on his face. The rest of the Tracys watched the two with obvious unease.

This unease didn't go unnoticed by the Tracy patriarch. He immediately stiffened in his position, looking at Peggy - whom now had a shade of crimson from embarrassment on her face.

"I can't wait," he replied, matter-of-factly. "Peggy, you look worse this morning than you did when you went to bed last night," Jeff commented not taking his eyes off her, "Didn't you get any sleep?"

She pulled her eyes away from Scott - who sat triumphant, like a commander to the chief who was just about to score a gold badge.

Her stomach flipped as the horrid thought of being alone with – not just one, but five, want to know it all's. Thank God for the small comfort of knowing she had something to fall back on. A box in which was well hidden, and a damned tight-lipped secret. Only Tin-Tin knew of the cutout but she would never enter Peg's room without permission or invite.

"Dad, when I went to bed it was Noonish Chicago time... Of course I didn't fall asleep right away," she heard a grumble coming from Alan, "What about you Al... Did you sleep?"

Not wanting to tear his eyes off of his bountiful plate full of food, he stuffed a forkful of egg's into his mouth and swallowed hard before answering. "I slept ok."

'_Thanks Al, what a big help you are.'_ She thought as she pinched her lips together in irritation. She glanced over to Gordon with pleading eyes to help her out.

"Come on dad... You'll understand 'bones' jet-lag, when you touch down in Florida." Gordon pointedly explained in defense for his sister, whilst not to look directly at their father.

Ignoring Gordon's name dropping, Peggy mentally whooped her appreciation towards her older brother.

"Point taken Gordon," Jeff husked. "Did the pills help at all?"

"Oh… they help alright…" she replied loudly, in a tone that was thick with sarcasm. She cringed inwardly. Maybe she felt just a wee bit sure of herself, since the rather blunt reply brought on a deafening silence throughout the room.

Leaning forward on the table, Jeff furrowed his brow as he rested his chin in his hand. "Care to entertain us a bit by elaborating on that?" he asked firmly.

Peggy poked her fork around her plate wondering on how she was going to back-pedal out of that one. She didn't have to bother since her thoughts were now diverted on the cold glass of orange juice - Alan so thankfully – but unintentionally, spilled onto her plate and lap. His concentration was more on her than on setting the glass down properly on the table.

Peggy nearly jumped out of her seat. "Shit! Thanks a lot, Grace!" she frantically wiped her lap. Everyone else busied themselves by mopping up the mess on the table.

Jeff sat and seethed in his seat wondering how he was going to make it through summer break, without hanging his two youngest.

"Peggy, I want the sailor talk to end… Now!" Jeff warned. But the warning fell on deaf ears as she headed out of the area, cursing the now called - little fucking bastard – Alan.

Hurt – but mainly put out by everyone's glares, Alan plopped down in his chair and folded his arms across his chest. He didn't mean to do it. "Bitch," he was heard saying suddenly as he stood up and stormed out of the room, in the opposite direction Peggy took off in.

Jeff sighed angrily as he looked over at Peggy's plate. "She didn't even touch it," he muttered to nobody in particular. He closed his eyes and counted to ten. One thing was for sure; two island occupants may end up with a warm backside before he left.

Kyrano approached the table to tell Jeff there was an important Videoconference call. Jeff nodded but the news was not welcoming to Jeff, since it was right before he was to have everyone gather in his study for the family meeting.

"John, fix Peggy another plate. Scott go get her and make sure she eats," Jeff stood and added pointedly. "Shove it down her throat, if you have to." With that said, Jeff turned and headed out of the area.

"Whoa…" Gordon breathed out laughingly. The other Tracy men were not amused as they set out to do as they were told. Virgil decided to find Alan and talk to him.

* * *

After coming out of her bathroom, she stepped out onto her balcony and hung over the edge of the wall. She mentally acted out how she would answer the barrage of questions she was sure her father would ask.

She jumped, as she felt someone forcefully grab her shoulder and pull her back. This action almost caused her to jump over the edge. "Shi... Shoot!" she corrected when she turned to face Scott. "Why can't you guys knock?" She felt her face pale as her heart felt like it was in her throat.

"Great recovery of words. I don't want to see you hanging over the edge like that... You got it? What if you fell? It wouldn't take much to blow your bony body over," he eyed her suspiciously. "For your info... I knocked, then called your name at least three times. I'm sorry if I startled you." He moved in to get a closer look at her.

Backing away from him, she turned and looked out over the edge. "For _your_ info… This is the second time I nearly had a heart attack by someone sneakin' up on me."

"Blah… Blah. Come on. Your breakfast is waiting. And a word of caution, you better eat… it all." He gave her a firm, but gentle, shove in the direction of her doorway.

Scott fell in step with her as they moved through the hallway. "Peggy, I want you to tell me **exactly** what's going on."

Peggy's stride didn't falter. She kept her pace, tight and swift. "There's nothing going on, Scott."

He grabbed her arm and spun her around to force her to look at him. "That's **bull**… and you know it."

'_Air Force jackass, Scott, at your service_.' She jerked herself free from him. "Leave me alone, Scott."

"I'm not going to until you talk to me."

Heart pounding, she exclaimed, "Scott, it's not as bad as everyone thinks! I don't know why Dad just doesn't ground me and be done with it," she insisted adamantly. Scott snorted his disbelief – '_Gordon_,' while she continued, "Come on... Alan has done much worse."

Scott quickly drew his head on level with hers. His blue eyes – which now were blazing, locked on to hers. "This is not entirely about Alan!" he exclaimed, pointing a finger at her for emphasis. "Peggy, the worst thing you could ever have done is set up that e-mail account in Dads' name. Well... Maybe your Chicago excursions... At night to boot... In fact… _failing_ three classes after promising Dad you would bring those grades up," he took her face with both hands and held it firm. "Do you have any idea how hurt and embarrassed Dad was after he talked to your headmistress? No… all of us were? Not to mention frightened! Dad called up there ready to do some major **ass** chewing, he even threatened to get the school board involved to investigate, and what happens? **He**… was the one found with his pants down!"

Her lips quavered a bit but she held her jaw firm. "I'm sorry. What else do you want me to say?"

Letting go of her, he backed away to distance himself to avoid physically tearing her head off. "Say your prayers, Peg. May **God** help your sorry butt!"

* * *

Scott sat across the table from Peggy, eyeing her with wistful eyes for the chance to shove the fork down her throat as Jeff asked.

Ignoring his glares, she sat determined not to be bothered and ate as if nothing was going on.

John stood in the wings, ready to intervene if need be. For the first time since he could remember, he felt totally helpless. The always calm, cool and reflective thoughts had somehow escaped his mind and he just stood there – numb and not sure what to do.

"My study… now." The sharp and brisk tone from Jeff forced the three into action, as he exited the room just as abruptly as he entered it.

They entered their father's office. Everyone sat in various seats around the room. Jeff pointed to the couch where Alan sat.

Peggy walked over, and sat next to him. Alan was staring at his feet. He met her look, then returned his attention back to the floor. Scott took a seat next to John and silently prayed.

With everyone present, Jeff closed the door to his office. He walked around to the front of his desk. Leaning back, he folded his arms across his chest and glared at the two in trouble.

"I called this meeting because there seems to be some disturbing issues the two of you managed to get yourselves into." He waited for a reaction, when they didn't speak, he continued, "I wanted to include the rest of this family, so that they will know what **I** expect from you two, while you are grounded. Peggy, since you have the longest list, I want to start with you."

Peggy braced herself and shifted in her seat. She met her fathers gaze, and knew what the look on his face meant. She didn't care. The three painkillers she took, were kicking in. _'Grounded… that's news… fuck em' all.'_

"**Just what the hell were you thinking!**" he thundered across the room.


	3. Chapter 3

**A Cry for Help**

By: Digitalice 

Chapter, 3

Disclaimer: I don't own the Thunderbirds or the characters past, present or future.

* * *

Jeff paused before continuing, "The school wanted to expel you for setting up my, so called, e-mail account. They certainly had grounds to expel you for leaving the premises under false documentation and receiving e-mails that were intended for _me_ only. Do you realize that if anything were to happen to you while you were off campus, the school would be solely responsible? The legal fire the school board would have been under, goes without saying."

Peggy's face paled upon hearing this. She had no idea the extent the school would go through just because of her 'little' stint. She certainly heard worse of what other girl's had done, to free themselves from the mundane ritual of boarding school life.

She looked askance at Alan, who continued to look at the floor. Everyone else glared at her with bullet like eyes.

"As far as the school goes, you're not out of the woods yet. They will review your case as a first time offense. But judging by your declining grades over the past year, along with everything else, I wouldn't be surprised if they did let you go." He approached the couch she and Alan sat on. Keeping his gaze fixed on hers, he reached over and forced Alan to sit upright.

"Dammit! I most certainly should have known about your medical condition! Not to mention, the classes you dropped! Peggy… just what the **hell** was going on in your head?" Jeff finished with controlled anger.

Not really knowing what to say, she just shrugged her shoulders.

Jeff snorted. "Is that your response?"

"The answer is quite obvious, Dad. I didn't want you to know I was leaving the campus. Because when I asked in the past, it was always a definite _no_! And I didn't think that me being a little sick was a big deal. Since I felt better, I didn't feel it necessary to bother the school's doctor. The nurses office alone was constantly packed with sick student's that didn't need to _follow up_. And yes, I dropped the two courses against your, the drama coach and music director pleading for me not to. I did it because **I** wanted to. Students change their courses all the time. No big deal." Her reply was dry and a matter-of-factly.

"There is a reason why I said no. I have a feeling that after I hear what Scott has to tell me, my answer would be justified. And believe me, if I did know you were leaving the campus, I would have flown to Chicago hitting record speeds."

Jeff knelt down in front of her. Taking her face in his hand, he forced her to look at him. "You were a little more than being just a 'little' sick. Due to your low blood sugar, exactly how many times did someone pick you up off the floor after passing out? What did I read... six, possibly eight time's maybe within a period of two… four weeks? Two panic attacks in one month? As far as your dropping the said courses, could you've at least replaced them with something else? Something you may would have enjoyed maybe?"

"So what! What's the big damn deal? I had approximately ten minutes to get to my locker, exchange books from one course to another, then race across campus from one building to another, for each class and in my seat before I would have been counted as tardy. Yeah, anyone would be a little stressed and run down. It pissed me off. So indeed I did replace the courses with something I wanted. And that was 'free' time."

Jeff slowly stood up and folded his arms across his chest. Walking back to his desk, he shook his head unbelievingly.

Scott ran his hands throughout his hair. _'That was not the right thing to say, Peg.'_ He mentally thought as he puffed out his cheeks then let the air out. He heard John mumble an obscenity under his breath, which he chose to ignore. He couldn't blame him. Looking over at Gordon and Virgil, he noted their calm composure that seemed to border on fear. Alan, on the other hand, moved to the end of the couch, keeping far away from their father's reach.

Jeff leaned against his desk and looked at the two. He made arraignments for the appropriate representatives, from Juilliard, to watch the Christmas concert her school put on. Peggy had put a lot of time into it and did a few solo performances. Jeff even wanted to sign Peggy up for the pre-college division of Juilliard. The college prep school for girls she attended outside of Chicago offered all the appropriate courses for her to achieve her goals. That was all a waste of time now for some reason that her father needed to know about.

"Do not undermined my authority around here young lady!" Jeff's said in a stern authoritative tone. "Contrary to what you may think, I am responsible for your well being. Much to the disappointment of those involved, regarding you dropping the two courses, well, that was your decision. But I am extremely angry that you wasted two class hours with a so-called 'free' time hour. Especially while you were failing three classes. You could have at least used that time to study and get those grades up. But that also was something you didn't want me to know about, because I would have made sure that time would have been filled with something constructive."

The room fell eerily silent. Jeff walked around his desk and tried to regain his composure. He resigned to the fact he would not be able to get much further with the topics discussed. Not to mention, that he and Brains had to leave for the states. At least, - so he thought – she was home, so, he didn't have to worry about what she was doing. At another time, he hoped he would be able to get to the bottom of her 'so called' choice of dropping out of the two courses she so dearly loved and enjoyed, even as a child.

Heaving a sigh, he changed the subject, "How did you leave a 'closed campus' school?"

Peggy thought a moment before answering. "Dad, some of the girls did not live on campus... and the seniors started their classes at a later time. The school monitors couldn't possibly keep track of who was supposed to be there or not." she replied truthfully.

This comment raised some eyebrows across the room. Even Jeff himself didn't know what to think. "You mean nobody questioned you, and that you could come and go as you pleased, no matter what time of day?" he queried in astonishment.

Peggy nodded slowly. Not only did they know she left at night, but she let out the fact she left during the day. After all, she did have three hours of free time. '_Shit,'_ she mentally slapped herself.

Gasps could be heard around the room at the revelation.

Jeff closed his eyes to mask his disappointment, "Please tell me you didn't leave during the day as well?" He asked, even though knowing her answer. He most definitely was pulling her from her current school; no matter what aftershock she will present or if the school decided not to expel her.

"Yes," she said. At that point, she didn't care. She was barely mentally there. In fact, she was so relaxed from the pills, she felt as if she were melting into the fabric of the couch.

Silence again fell across the room. Alan knew he was going to get off easy compared to her.

Jeff sat down and rubbed his face. "Peggy, you realize who you are, don't you? Not only did you purposely place yourself in danger by leaving the campus at night; you did during the day as well. There are a lot of freaks that would love to know you were out and about on the streets. You could have been kidnapped. Do you have 'any' idea how that would effect this family? Do you not even think about the love we all have for you?" he asked while once again biting back his anger.

"Dad... I was with..."

"Enough," Jeff interrupted, "I don't care if the school welcome's you back with open arms. You're finished there. I'm not going to have you place yourself in any further danger. I also most certainly don't want this household having to worry about you or Alan, while the two of you are away. I simply will not tolerate it."

"Dad... please…" she argued tiredly, before getting cut off by her father again.

"You are going to a new school!" he interjected through his clenched jaw.

Peggy slumped back further into the couch. Tears welled up in her eyes, but she refused to let them flow. It had taken her two weeks to get used to the school she attended. She gave her father a lot of grief last summer about having to change schools. Now that this will be the third school, she will have to adjust to new people, finding her way around campus, not to mention, leave behind the only three friends she had. And to top it off, she would have to find new 'contacts' for her drugs, even though that would be easy.

"How did you leave at night?" Jeff continued, "How did you get past the hall monitors?"

She snorted in frustration, "What difference does that make now?"

"Peggy..!" Jeff warned pointedly.

"That was easy... You waited until the floor was clear, then head to the stairs, since nobody used them, and then left out of the lounge since the outside door was never locked. It was left open so the monitors could go outside and smoke their lungs out."

Jeff listened intently while shaking his head. "I talked several times to one of the monitors. I asked them to have you call me when you never picked up on the vid-link. They would tell me you were in your room. Didn't you get those messages?" She nodded her response. "Why didn't you call back then?"

"Because I _wasn't_ in my room... I was out. They left me a note." she mumbled quietly.

"Are you saying that they lied to me?" Another nod from her set him on edge. He didn't know who to be angrier with. He thought he placed his daughter in a 'safe' environment. He thought he would just have to pay her school a visit and meet these so called monitors.

"I told Gordon where I was going at all times." she offered in defense, hoping to dispel any ideas they had even though it was a lie. She didn't tell him what she was actually up to, nor never intended to.

Everyone, but Peggy, turned and glared at Gordon who sulked back into his seat.

"I know you did," Jeff answered sternly as he pinched the bridge of his nose, "Apparently, your brother thinks it's appropriate for a sixteen-year-old female to be out and about on Chicago's streets at night," he added with disappointment while looking over at Gordon.

"I can't emphasize enough on how disappointed I am with you, Peg." Jeff began, "Furthermore, it sickens me on how you don't seem to think anything of it. How can an intelligent and talented individual, just not give a damn on the consequences of their actions, which will remain with them for the rest of their lives? Can you tell me that?"

Peggy didn't say anything so he continued, "Peggy, because of lack of time, unfortunately, I still have some questions I want answered, but that can wait. I had signed you up to three online summer school courses; you're grounded to the house when those are completed. After that, and after receiving nothing lower than a 'B' grade for the courses, you will be able to go outside, but not to go any further than the large pool and you will not leave the island for the rest of summer break."

Peggy sat and internally shook her head. She could care a less for she has her special box to keep her company. And it will definitely come in handy after this meeting.

Jeff waited for her to object and when she didn't, he continued. "The three online courses are in the afternoons from 2 p.m. to 4 p.m. And since you like to help Alan out so much, meaning the 10,000-word paper you gave him for his science class, I want you to help him with half his chores during summer break. Hopefully this will keep you busy enough and give you time to think about your actions this past school year."

Peggy slouched further into the couch. She kept her composure while trying to digest what her father dished out to her. She didn't mind helping Alan out. She didn't expect having to do the three online courses, and she really hadn't planned on being grounded the whole summer. At least she will be busy to stay out of their way, and their nosy questionings.

"One last thing... I want you to explain to Scott, John and Virgil, why you hardly talked to them since Christmas break. I want to know as well." he pointed to her brothers who were seated across the room from her.

Turning his attention over to Alan now, "Alan, Penny confessed to me about the engine you had taken out of your headmasters car. We had talked before about your racing and I thought we had an understanding. I had a talk with your headmaster and paid him for the engine, which will come out of your allowance. Stealing is one thing that I will not tolerate and if I _ever_ hear that you do that again…"

Alan shifted a little on the couch; "I'm sorry Dad... It's that know-it-all kid. And I didn't steal the engine… I was just borrowing it and was going to put it back after the race."

"You stole it, Alan, and that's that. It was ruined when you crashed the bike in the pond. You are extremely lucky you didn't hurt yourself or the other students that were around when you lost control of the bike," he stated angrily. The thought of him racing at such a high speed and losing control of the bike set him on a steely edge. He was thankful he was able to walk away from it with just a few scratches. "Alan, you too should've been expelled. I don't like the fact Penny didn't tell me, but I'm thankful she saved your butt. Next school, will be military school, trust me. I ran out of all my options." Jeff warned.

Alan shuddered at the thought of being placed in a military school. He wanted to be home schooled, like Tin-Tin. Their father refused. Even after Alan, Tin-Tin and Fermat were made Thunderbirds - after the defeat of The Hood during spring break - Jeff didn't back down from his decision. He wanted Alan to enjoy the time of being just a kid. Besides, all his older brothers went to Wharton. Gordon was the only exception and when he was sixteen, he was home schooled after his accident with a hydrofoil. His injuries and the long, painful physical therapy he had to go through, kept him home.

Jeff continued, "I also enrolled you to take an online course in the mornings. You start at 10 a.m. For your roll in not telling me sooner about Peggy's doings in school, I'm grounding you for two weeks to the house. This also includes no IR training."

Peggy's mouth dropped open. _'He's getting off because he's a guy.'_ She thought while shaking her head.

Alan, of course, wasn't going to argue. In fact, he couldn't get over his luck. Usually, he always found himself grounded the whole time they were home for any breaks from school. Two weeks was going to be a breeze.

"I have to get packed... I want you two to head up to the library and download the information you'll need for your courses. Anyone else have any questions about what these two are supposed to be doing?" He asked looking around the room. Everyone shook their heads, they were going to do their own questioning, once Jeff left. "Fine... Now scoot," he motioned to Peggy and Alan to leave.

After they left the room, Scott heaved a nervous sigh, "Well that went alright." He joked with wry sarcasm.

"Then why do I have a headache?" Jeff complained, tiredly. "I wish I didn't have to leave. Peggy scares the hell out of me. Keep an eye on them when I'm gone, especially her. She looks as if she's been hit by a truck," he turned to head to his room to pack up.

"Dad? Is it something John and I can handle, at Tracy Industries… I mean… we can go and you can stay here." Scott offered softly.

Jeff turned and faced his eldest. It wouldn't have been the first time Jeff wasn't able to make a meeting and Scott often went to represent him in his place.

"Thanks, regretfully, no. China is sending a couple of their most regarded and trusted engineers to discuss and show us some of their plans for their space program. I had all I could do to convince the delegate from China that Brains was my right hand man, when it came to engineering designs and secrecy. They relented, and that is why he is going along." Jeff sighed and ran a hand across his worn features and added with sincerity. "Scott, you're in charge. If those two give you any problems… use what ever form of punishment you deem necessary, is that understood."

"The pleasure will be all mine, believe me," he replied, almost a bit too eagerly.

Jeff regarded him and knew he wouldn't have to worry that Scott wouldn't put up with any disobedience. He turned and left the room.

Gordon made a beeline out of the office to avoid any further confrontation with his older brothers. He knew he was still in trouble for his part – in what he called – the Tracy scandal. Virgil abruptly followed him.

John stood up next to Scott and stretched. Looking over to his older brother, he grinned. "Hey Scott, do you remember the time you and Mike got busted for drinking Dad's beer, and smoking cigarettes while looking at porno magazines?" John's grin got even bigger.

Scott turned around and looked at John. He placed his hands on his hips and shook his head in amazement. "What is the matter with you? Been going down memory lane while Peggy and Alan were getting chewed out? I don't believe you." He rubbed his chin in concentration. "Now that was 8 ...9 years ago?" he slapped John's back and started to laugh.

John started laughing as well. "Actually, I remembered that time while I was in Peggy's room last night. And it was 9 years to be exact! The look on your face when dad woke you up the next morning." He stared laughing harder as he continued. "Peggy placed Isabelle under your arm and tucked you two nicely under the covers." He was rolling now.

"Yeah ...I woke up to see you, Peggy and Dad. Poor Dad, he looked bewildered seeing me with her doll snuggled up next to me. After the hour long lecture the night before on smoking, drinking and the porn... He must have thought I was some pervert sleeping with dolls, on top of everything else." Scott said laughing even harder. He continued. "_That_ …had to be the most embarrassing moment of my life. John ...You have 'no' idea how difficult it was talking to dad about that porn magazine. It was Mikes' brothers; we found it in his closet. You and Peggy just smiled, while dad was thinking about psychiatric help for me."

"Well, let's go make sure those two are doing what they should be. I didn't like the look on Peggy's face and Dad's not the only one who she is scaring. Did you see the look on her face after dad dished out Alan's punishment?" John said as he headed towards the door.

"You're right on all accounts, I too noticed the 'calmed storm' on her face as well." Scott returned in absolute agreement as he followed him.

* * *

Up in the library, Peggy brewed while Alan chattered away to her. The breakfast incident was old news, since she let him get online first.

Peggy half listened, half ignored him as she fought back her emotions. Here she was, practically grounded for the rest of summer break, and Alan gets off with just a couple of weeks. She figured by the time she finished the three courses, the summer would be nearly over. Her face flushed red as she thought back on the conversation. This was all because Alan didn't delete his e-mail. Now, she will be going to a new school.

She pulled out the two capsules she kept in her pocket and swallowed them making sure Alan didn't see. Hopefully, they will dull her mind even further before she explodes and says some things she would probably regret.

Alan glanced over at her and bit his lower lip. "The whole summer... Man... I bet you're really pissed at John? But at least you can go swimming."

She shot him an indignant look then laid back on the couch and looked at the ceiling. "_At least you can go swimming_." '_Big fuckin' deal_.' Peggy rolled onto her side and closed her eyes. She forgot about John's involvement, after all, he was the one who started all this mess. If he didn't snoop to begin with, then there would have been no problems. She rubbed her face. She had to be alone for a while to let this entire day sink in.

"Are you almost finished Al? I want to get the hell out of here," Peggy snapped out over to him.

Alan ignored her. He knew she was upset and if he were she, he would be also. "Almost," he mumbled. He heard her sigh in annoyance and he shrugged.

After a long period of silence, and Alan actually checking his e-mail while he had the opportunity, he looked over and figured that she was asleep. Shrugging, he continued reading his messages.

"Ooh... What courses did Dad sign you two up for?" Scott chided as he and John walked over to Alan.

Alan fumbled over the keyboard; "I have a science course... Peggy has to take geometry, social studies and French," he replied nervously as Scott stood behind him.

Scott looked over to where Peggy was. "I'm sure dad would like to know that she's sleeping. And I don't think he would like to know that you're checking your e-mail," he said while giving Alan scoff behind his head.

John walked over to her and crouched down. "Peggy?" From the pills she had before breakfast and a few moments ago, she was in a deep sleep. John continued to shake her then looked worriedly over to Scott.

Scott frowned in puzzlement and walked over to where they were. The size of her frame looked as if she were ten years old.

He bent down and carefully pulled up her tee shirt just far enough up to get a view of her ribcage. What they saw sickened them. John covered his mouth and gasped. Scott's face fell as he pulled the shirt back down and stood.

John stood up next to him and felt Alan's presence behind them.

"She looks like she just got out of a concentration camp," Alan gasped quietly.

Not realizing he was there, Scott's eyes widened and he spun around. "Leave the room, Alan… now!" he exclaimed in a low tone.

Alan was about to protest, but the steely gaze John and Scott shot him, told him that now was not the time. He hurriedly left the room to find Gordon.

Scott bent back down and placed a long fingered hand on her forehead. "Peg."

"Should I get Dad?" John started to panic.

Scott shook his head and continued more forcibly. "Peg!"

She stirred a bit before opening her eyes. "What?" she asked, barely audible.

'_Why can't anyone leave me alone_?' She wasn't used to the attention. She had her own room while she was away and did as she pleased without anyone bothering her. She was certain that her dad would object to her having her own room again and the thought of spending time with someone she didn't know, made her upset. At least, Alan had Fermat.

Both Scott and John heaved a sigh of relief.

Scott helped her sit up. "Are you OK?"

"After what we've just seen… I would say definitely not." John murmured so only Scott could hear him.

Scott looked up at him and winced knowingly before looking back at her. She began to sniff and Scott grabbed the box of tissue that sat on the end table next to the couch. She thanked him as she accepted the box.

"I'm just tired and can't breath," she replied to Scott's question in-between blows.

Scott raised his eyebrows and managed a low "hmphh," as he stood back up.

Peggy stood up lazily and headed to the computer. She sat down on the bench and looked over the instructions Jeff left for her and Alan.

"Stay with her, John. I'm going to talk with Dad." Scott instructed quietly, keeping a watchful eye on her. John nodded and went to sit down next to Peggy.

"You don't have to stay," she told him, not willing to move for him.

John gave her a gentle nudge with his hips, forcing her to move over. "I know that… but I want to."

* * *

Jeff found Alan sitting on his bed staring at the wall. Having his I-Pod turned up full blast, Alan didn't notice that he had stepped into his room.

He stood in front of Alan and held out his hand. Alan obediently placed the I-Pod into his.

"Brains and I are going to be leaving soon. Lunch will be ready in about an hour. I don't want both you and Peggy hanging out in your rooms, sulking, the whole time that I'm gone and I've already mentioned this to your other brothers." Jeff looked down at his youngest. "Alan, I don't ever again want to find out that you and Peggy are holding secrets from me again. Is that understood?"

"Yes sir."

"As disappointed as I am with your sister, I'm even more so with you. You earned your IR badge and showed all of us that you can be a member of the team. I'd hope that you would have continued to learn and grow with having achieved that. Now, I'm not so sure."

Alan looked up at him and shook his head. "I'm sorry, Dad. There was a lot that I found out myself, today."

"It's not going to happen again, right?" Alan nodded and lowered his head. "Go be with your other brothers while I get your sister," he told him then added, "I do not want you using the computer for games or e-mails. You're grounded remember?" Once again, Alan nodded then left the room.

As suspected, Jeff found Peggy lying on her bed with her back facing the doorway.

"Who's there?" she husked. Annoyed yet again by being bothered.

"Your father." he replied as he sat on the edge of her bed. "I'm getting ready to leave. Will you come with me and say goodbye?"

Peggy sat up and looked up at him. "How long are you going to be gone?"

He placed a hand on her head, "I'm going to try and make it back as soon as I can. I'm hoping it will only be a couple of days," he continued to eye her. His features turned to worry as he remembered what Scott had told him of what went on in the library. "Peggy, please tell me that you don't have an eating disorder. And be honest, I want to help…"

"No, Dad… no I don't," she stated adamantly. "And I'm not making myself vomit either!" she saw the puzzled look on his face. "Gordon and Virgil asked me that," she explained without him having to ask.

Jeff rubbed her head. "Well, when I get back, we are going to talk some more, understood. I especially want to hear how often you had been going to these parties Scott told me about."

Peggy didn't look up at him as she paled. '_Nark_.'

* * *

The next morning, Scott went through the villa looking for Peggy. It was still too early for anyone to be up, let alone, nowhere to be found.

She was in the library getting a head start on her courses. Actually, she had been there half the night drinking diet soda and popping 'speed' as she did in school.

She had already completed a week's worth of work in both French and Social studies. Geometry would have to wait. Math was not a favorite and she would save that for last.

"There you are... It's five in the morning. Why are you up so early," Scott asked in a raspy tone.

Peggy turned her focus over to her older brother. "Morning, Scott. I should ask you the same question."

He grunted a moan as he plopped himself down next to her on the bench. "I had been looking all over for you and Dad wanted me to call him," he barley gazed at the computer screen before looking at his watch. "It's about nine at night in Florida. I thought I would give him a call. How long have you been in here?"

Peggy shrugged. He watched her as her fingers flew across the keypad and surmised that she had been up for quit some time.

"Do you want to sit in on our conversation?" he asked, rubbing his eyes.

She sighed. It would be a welcoming break from what she was doing. "Sure. I'll be right back though."

He nodded as she left the room. He then reached over and hit the vid-link switch to reach their father. After a brief moment, Jeff's face appeared.

"Scott... how are things going?" he moved in closer to the screen. "How are Alan and Peggy's spirits?" he added with concern.

"It's been pretty calm. Actually, it's been too calm. Peggy's up and will be back shortly." Scott replied, but at the same time concerned by the worried look on his dads' face. "What's wrong?"

"I'm glad to hear that everything is okay, so far. Scott, do you remember the three girls that were in the Christmas concert with your sister?"

Scott looked away for a moment, "Yeah. Tara, Susan and... Sara is it?" He looked quizzically at his father.

Jeff paled upon hearing the names. He thought he forgot the names after Peggy introduced them to the family. "Yeah... those girls. The four were together during the intermission. Scott where's Peggy? I need to talk to her."


	4. Chapter 4

**A Cry for Help**

By: Digitalice

Chapter, 4

* * *

Scott could read his father like a book, and he didn't like the turbulent emotions that seemed to cross his father's face at that moment. Yes, the day before had been trying. But Jeff had calmed down after his 'talk' with them.

After their mother died, Scott and John became the surrogate parents while Jeff built up Tracy Enterprises. Scott took care of the younger siblings with bathing, homework and getting them ready for school. John, with the help at times from the neighbor, took care of keeping the house picked up and doing most of the cooking and helping Scott.

Scott, only being sixteen and John fourteen at that time, took their roles seriously and made sure the older looked after the younger. This did however, hamper them socially with their own lives. Scott was on the local high school football team, while John tutored students in a computer course twice a week after school. They missed a lot in the most memorable times of their young lives.

This parental knowledge made Scott intently aware of his siblings emotions. He knew where every scar on their bodies came from since he was the one to take care of their minor scrapes and bruises. He knew their distinctive cries, and would get up in the night and go to their rooms to calm them of their fears or nightmares. Being the light sleeper, he always checked on them at night, even on Jeff.

They lived, at that time, in the town of Cape Canaveral FL. Tracy Enterprises took up a lot of Jeff's time, causing him to work into the night hours. Scott often wondered, and even regretted, to think that his father was purposely keeping away because he couldn't deal with his wife's death. Thus, focusing and pouring all his attention into his business.

Scott took in the familiar background where his father was. The top two floors of Tracy Enterprises held a spacious penthouse with windows overlooking the ocean. There was enough room for the whole family to stay, when they would often visit.

"Dad? What is it?" Scott cautiously asked. It wasn't because he was nosy, it was because he had to deal with his sister whilst their father was away.

"I don't want anything mentioned yet." Jeff replied solemnly. "I just want to know exactly 'how close' their friendship was."

"Was?" Scott echoed incredulously. His tone matched his expression.

Jeff held up a paper with an article in it. He held it close enough to his screen so that Scott could look at the picture. "Their bodies were found in Winnebago County, in Illinois. Some farmer spotted a vehicle in his field in the early hours here this morning. If it wasn't for him, nobody would have been able to see the car from the road."

Scott's face cringed as he viewed the wreckage. "Whoa..! What a mess. What happened?"

Jeff shook his head as he quietly spoke, "Too early to tell. It was just the three of them, and is still under investigation." He put the paper down and then glanced at it again himself.

After a mournful pause, Scott spoke up; "They have to know something... I mean... to make the Florida paper?"

Jeff raised his eyebrows and sat back in his chair. "Actually, this story is making headline news on a national level. I had already seen a bit on the interview with the farmer. There must be some typo though; they are listed at being the age of twenty-one. I thought I recognized their photos. That's why I asked you, to be sure these are the right girls." Jeff pointed to their pictures and Scott nodded. They were definitely the girls that Peggy hung around during the concert.

Jeff added, "The car was located in a ravine. Brains and I watched as they pulled it out." He inwardly sighed before he continued. "There was open intoxicants, and the three each had a lot of money on them in the vehicle. They think drugs are involved as well. The three come from highfalutin families. That is why this story is all over the news. They will know more after the autopsies. No foul play is determined as of yet, and they hadn't mentioned how they actually died."

Scott pursed his lips together and before leaning closer, he glanced towards the door to make sure his sister wasn't there. "I guess I shouldn't let her watch the television, huh?"

"I don't want her to watch the television period, while she is grounded. No e-mail either. The two should know that. But I guess I forgot and should have mentioned that."

"You? Forget something? Dad you're only 47... You're not **that** old." Scott mocked joked.

Jeff ignored his eldest banter. Only Scott could get away with it. "No, I'm not!" he retorted half-heartedly.

"Forget what?" Peggy questioned with a frown. She stood behind Scott, and looked at their dad from over his shoulder.

Both Scott and Jeff jumped. Startled, Scott turned around and stood up, "You brat... Do you have to sneak up like that?" He moved out of the way so she could sit.

"Now you know how 'I' feel," she said as she sat.

Jeff masked his emotions from her, "As I told Scott, I don't want you or Alan watching television or using a PC, for obtaining e-mails or surfing. They are to be used for your courses only."

"Come on Dad, we're grounded." she reminded as she sat down.

"Yes, the two of you are. I am surprised you're up so early. Everything okay?" Jeff asked grinning, although he didn't feel like it at the moment. He was still hot under the collar from the antics his daughter caused.

Peggy shot him a wry grin; "I'm fine. I thought I would get a head start on these courses. That's why I'm up."

Jeff raised his eyebrows in suspicion. Even though the courses were online, maybe enrolling the two in summer school would pay off. "I don't want you to waste your weekend. You could wait until Monday."

Peggy slouched back and looked up at Scott who was just grinning down at her. She looked back at the screen, "Come on Dad... It's not like I had anywhere to go."

Jeff chuckled at her comment. His demeanor changed when he realized what he needed to ask her. "Peggy, how well are you friends with Tara, Susan and Sara?"

Peggy's heart jumped into her throat as a chill ran up her spine. "Why?" she asked wide-eyed. _'He couldn't have possibly found anything out.'_ She wondered, since he wasn't acting like he knew anything. He would've lunged through the screen and strangled her, if he knew about the nightclub act.

Jeff looked intensely at her. He wasn't quite sure how to take or answer her. He shrugged, "Just thought I would ask. There was... an accident that involved them. I knew the three shared some courses with you, and you four looked pretty 'chummy' during the intermission at the Christmas concert." He pointedly stated and waited for her response.

'_Maybe this is some test he conjured up. If I lie, I'm dead but if he is serious...'_ Peggy mulled over the 'what ifs' in her head. "Sure I know them from school, that's all. Are they okay?" She asked with a heavy heart while keeping a placid expression. After all, that was the truth and she would offer no more. She didn't have to tell him she 'hung out' with them.

"I'm not sure... The authorities are still looking into it." he somewhat truthfully answered. He'll tell her later, when he knows more. He already contacted Penny to investigate this as well. He wanted some reassurance that the local authorities would check every lead. The families of those girls must be overwhelmed with grief, he knew he would be. He will have Penny personally contact their school and offer her assistance if need.

Lady Penelope was the London spy, which worked for International Rescue. She was young and beautiful. Her signature pink wardrobe gave her away. And her blonde hair and always-gracious smile could turn a rock into sand. Her vehicle, Fab1 was designed to fly, drive on land and sail across the water. Another great engineering job of both Brains, and Jeff. Of course, it had to be pink. The pink limousine was the envy of everyone who saw it. Nobody, outside of the Tracy family knew of its power.

With her trusted and loyal servant Parker, they were sure to leave no rock unturned. Parker was caught stealing from her Ladyship's mansion in London. He was, and still is, an expertise safe cracker. Penny had turned his life around and convinced him to join the team. Parker's thick Kings English accent was his signature.

Worried about her friends, but not thinking too much about it, she shrugged. She really wanted to change the subject. Sara was seventeen and could be reckless. She already had a few 'fender benders' under her belt. Peggy thought this could just be another one of those, but didn't understand how her father knew about a simple little accident. On the other hand, nothing he did, or knew, surprised her.

She inwardly groaned as she wondered if John is continuing to monitor her e-mails. One of them might have contacted her to tell her about it. John was a computer expert and could hack into the most secured systems. It was his job on Thunderbird 5 to listen in on radio frequencies to hone in on the emergencies and offer help.

Thunderbird 5 was located in geostationary orbit, above Tracy Island. He worked three weeks on and one week off. TB5 had, before the Hood destroyed it, the most technically advanced computer and satellite systems in the world. John loved the stars, and spent most of his time observing them. Being a subdued and the most emotionally controlled person, John was the peacemaker of the family.

With uneasiness settling in her stomach, she changed the subject. "How long will you be gone? When is your meeting?"

Jeff was surprised at the quick change; "My meeting is Tuesday and I will be home shortly after. Don't tell me you miss me already?"

An instant message popped up on the screen Peggy was looking into. Breakfast is ready, and we are starving down here!

Both Peggy and Scott laughed.

"What is it?" Jeff asked.

"Gordon needs to feed his endless pit," Scott offered, still laughing. The computer systems around the villa were linked together and anyone would know if anybody were on one of them.

Jeff looked at his watch and raised his eyebrows, "Didn't know we talked that long," he commented under his breath.

"Hold on dad," Scott said as he reached over Peggy's shoulders and returned the message. "_I'm sure your body could live off the 'fat of the land' Gordo... Peggy and I will be right there. Talking to dad now. DO NOT start without us, or else!"_

Peggy snickered. Gordon always ate a bowl of cereal before eating what Onaha cooked. She couldn't get over the amount of food her family consumed.

Gordon replied. "Twig's awake? ... _What did you do? Throw ice cold water on her like I would?" ;)_

_'That big shit'_ Peggy thought with her mouth open. "Scott, you wouldn't do that would you?"

Scott laughed, "Some mornings the thought had crossed my mind. Get some sleep Dad... we'll talk later."

"Dad tell me what else you find out on the crash." Peggy quickly added. Not being able to use her e-mail, she would have to rely on his word. She knew an alarm would go off on all the systems if she or Alan logged on. She wondered if Alan could prevent the alarm from going off, being the junior hacker he was, and Peggy wasn't.

"I promise I will sweetheart. And don't give Scott or anyone else a hard time." He warned before signing off.

* * *

Scott and Peggy entered the dining area and everyone was patiently waiting, even Alan, which in itself was a shocker.

"Bout time." John husked.

Peggy rolled her eyes and sat down, "Alan why do you eat so fast? You'll get sick! You would think it was your last meal for crying out loud," she remarked while looking at his half-eaten plate. It was full a moment ago.

Alan choked down another mouthful of eggs and grinned at her. "Ya gonna do some laundry today? Mine is ready to start," he said with a wink.

Peggy glared at him, "Is that right? Remember... if I find any money... It's mine," she returned his wink, enjoying to look on his face.

"Alan, you're so lucky... Peggy, I kept your secret as well. Will you do my laundry?" Gordon quipped in forgetting where he was and who he was with.

"Gordon!" John snapped.

Gordon's face turned red and he didn't look up. "Gordon, look at me!" John commanded.

Gordon slowly looked across the table at John. "I don't 'ever' want to hear you joke about that topic again... got it!" John snapped. He was normally calm but also could be just as fierce as their father. The whole subject made John sick to his stomach, and glancing over at Peggy, made him realize why.

Gordon waved him off and looked down at his plate.

Peggy was not listening. Her main concern was about her friends and their well being. Ever since she left the library, there had been a lingering pit in her stomach that something was wrong.

She glanced over across the table at John. She wondered if he knew anything, since he obviously had been checking her e-mail and probably still was.

Forcing a forkful of food she didn't want down her throat, she remained silent, but inwardly worried. _'I was supposed to be with them Friday night'_.

Scott kept a weary eye on her. He wondered what was going through her mind. He knew she was hiding something, but what it was, he would yet find out. He was worried she lied to their father, and didn't want to be associated with students who drank and may have done drugs. The drugs however, he thought, would explain a lot. He needed proof, and would bring up the other girls' names; in hopes she would spill and tell him exactly the extent of their friendship.

"Peggy... I c-c-could help with your uh geometry if y-y-you want." Fermat offered in his normal characteristic stutter. Since his father was with hers, he would eat his meals with them.

Peggy turned and gave him a half-appreciative smile. She felt like she was going to puke, "Sure Fermat... Thanks." Math was not her best subject and they all knew that.

"Peggy... I'm having trouble with the soundboard in the music room. Do you know how to fix it?" Virgil asked. He hoped he could talk to her alone.

Peggy glanced across the table at Virgil. Virgil loved the arts as much as she did. He decided to take a career in engineering, and music and painting was just a hobby now for him. Not only was he was an excellent musician and composer, he was an excellent painter. He designed the wall mural behind their fathers' desk.

Peggy felt more sorry for Virgil, as she thought their father encouraged him to leave what he loved behind, and follow the path he was in now. Art, was not something a man with Virgil's engineering potential, should pursue was what their father would say. She remembered the look on Virgil's face, when during the intermission of the Christmas program, their father introduced her to the administrative director of Juilliard.

Jeff couldn't have elaborated enough on her talent. He had forgot how Virgil played an important role with honing her in on those abilities since he taught her just about everything she knew. That memory brought tears to her eyes and she knew the countless hours he spent secretly alone at night, working on his art. Smiling, she agreed to help him even though she knew he could figure it out on his own.

"Peggy, tonight the sky is supposed to be clear. I'm going to do some meteor hunting, want to join?" John chimed in. He too wanted to talk to her alone.

_'Man, Alan and I are in trouble, and it's all because of him.'_ She thought as her eyes moved over to him. The nights around the island are always clear. "Sure." _'Maybe I could strangle him after I get him to confess his role in all this.'_

She knew Gordon wouldn't ask her to join him for a swim, since she couldn't leave the house. Scott would spend time rebuilding the stupid engine he kept taking apart, to keep up with his mechanical skills. Alan... well... Alan spent most of his time with Fermat and Tin-Tin, which was something Peggy rarely did.

Fermat usually hung around with his father in the lab, and Tin-Tin would be off in the jungle collecting things. The jungle was off limits to Fermat, Peggy and Alan. Only if accompanied with Jeff, or one of their brothers, were they ever to venture off in the jungle.

She looked down at her plate and grimaced, "Can I be excused?"

Everyone looked at her.

Scott looked over at her plate. "Peggy, you barely touched your plate. Finish what you have, then you can leave."

Feeling dejected, she leaned on the table. Peggy placed her head in her hand and poked at the plate. She had to find out more about this 'accident', something didn't add up, and she had to know what was going on. The last thing she needed right now was to be told what to do. Their constant name-dropping was bad enough, but she didn't need to be reminded of what and when to eat.

"Peggy, could you sit up and look a little more alive?" Scott's demanding tone shot across the table.

"Fuck you!" She cried out, and threw her fork down hard on the plate, causing its contents to be strewn all over the table, and everywhere else. Everyone around the table jumped and before anyone could react she was out of the room.

"Geez... what was that all about?" Gordon exclaimed as he picked up some of her food off his lap. "What was the conversation you two had with Dad anyway?" he continued as he looked down at his plate. Alan too was wiping off his lap.

Scott gripped the edge of the table and clenched his jaw, "Gordon, could you go after her? If I do, she's dead," he asked as politely as he could through gritted teeth.

Gordon shook his head in disagreement; "You're joking right? You think I want to be left alone with her?"

"Gordon!" John hissed as he wiped off the table in front of him. "Just do it, I'd kill her as well."

Reluctantly, Gordon mumbled to himself, and got up to look for his sister.

* * *

It didn't take much to find her. The first place he looked was her room. Peggy was lying, curled up with her pillow, at the top of her bed facing the wall. "Who's there?" She husked, not bothering to turn around.

Making the sign of the cross, he replied, "Your favorite brother Gordon... so please don't hurt me." He went to sit on the edge of her bed. "Man, Peg... you sure know how to leave a room. I didn't even see you get up. And next time, ask me if I want something off your plate."

Peggy chuckled and turned to face him.

Gordon looked at her thoughtfully. "What's going on? Why are you crying?"

She continued to stare at him. "Nothing and I'm sorry about that. Hey Gordon, remember two years ago, what we did to the dock benches on the mainland?" She asked while grinning.

"Yeah... boy do I ever." He smiled back down at her.

_Flashback:_

It was two years ago summer. John, Gordon and Peggy docked their boat to the shopping piers on the mainland. John had been home from college and was anxious to get some new books and music. Their father was in the states at Tracy Enterprises, leaving Scott, Virgil and Alan back on the island.

"Okay you two, I want you to stick together and don't, eat any junk food and that includes soda!" John gave them both a warning look.

"We just ate John. 'You' stay away from the Fannie May stand." Peggy returned his warning look, which amused John. "If I see any chocolate on your face..."

He covered her mouth with his hand.

"So, you think you can take me on, huh sis?" John grinned, daring her to say anything else. "Just meet me back here in three hours. That will give us time to get back before Scott sends out the search dogs for us." He smiled thinking of their older brother asking a million questions on the where/what's/and why, they were going to the mainland.

Peggy and Gordon, after seeing John disappear into the book store, immediately went over to the soda machine and gulped down a couple of cokes before deciding on what to do.

"Let's go check out the CD store. I also want to look for new computer games." Gordon said while belching rather loudly, causing people to give him a disgusted look.

"Pig." Peggy began to laugh at his non-existent mannerisms. "Then let's go to Spencer's gifts, you know, that gag gift store." She added bouncing up and down from the sugar buzz.

"You got it sis," he replied. "Race ya!"

They both took off running.

After a while, they returned to the dock where their boat was tied up. There was another 45 minutes before John would meet up with them.

Getting one more soda, they sat and wondered what to do with the remaining time.

"I can't wait to see the look on Scott's face when I puke out this fake vomit after dinner." A mischievous grin started to spread on Gordon's face as he pulled the rubbery vomit from the bag.

Peggy stood up and looked at the oddly shaped 'thing' he was flapping in the air. Grimacing at the sight of it, she began to look around. The businesses in the area would be letting out soon, and there will be a throng of people leaving to go home.

She looked at the four benches that were up for rent.

'Place your add on this bench today', 'Rent this bench for your add now', 'Vision your add here' and 'Need to place an add? Rent this'. All four benches had this type of advertising on them.

Gordon watched his sister quizzically, as a huge devilish grin appeared on her face.

"Gordon, I have an idea." she mused.

After telling him what the plan was, they were both rolling with laughter. They didn't have much time, so they quickly darted into the nearby hardware store.

It was ten minutes to 4 when John appeared at the dock he told them to meet him at_. 'Where are they?'_ He thought. Frantic, he began to look around as more and more people were now on the boardwalk heading to the pier.

He noticed people stopping and looking at the row of benches. That is when he noticed Gordon and Peggy crouched down near some bushes.

Bemused, he quietly walked over to where they were. Standing behind them, he listened to their laughter. He wondered as to what they were laughing at. He looked up to see some other teens pointing to a bench while laughing.

John's face quickly dropped. With his mouth wide opened, he read the benches. The 'add' was replaced with 'ass'.

John grabbed both Peggy and Gordon by the back of their necks. Startled, they both spun around and sighed when they saw it was John and not a police officer. However, John was not at all impressed at what he saw. "Please, tell me you two are not responsible for that!" He growled and pointed towards the benches.

They hoped John would think their stint was funny, but instead, they realized how angry he was, which was hardly ever witnessed by anyone. Peggy perked up. "Uh ...it wasn't."

He was not convinced and seeing the white paint on them, he grabbed both of them and shoved them in the direction of their boat.

Gordon and John untied the boat from the dock. Peggy was already on the boat watching her older brother turn five shades of red. "Come on John, you have to admit that it is funny, you saw the other people..."

John immediately cut her off while jumping on. "I do 'NOT' think that it's funny! You two purposely defaced public property with foul language. Do you realize how many people walk past those benches every hour of every day? Even children are going to see that! Just what were you two thinking?" He shouted at the two of them as he backed the boat away from the pier.

Holding on for dear life, Gordon and Peggy sat next to each other as the boat went flying across the water. In fact, they didn't even think it was touching it.

Peggy and Gordon would glance over at each other and snicker, then would break out into complete laughter. They would soon shut up upon seeing their brother glare back at them.

"Just you two wait until dad hears about this. Both your hides will be red and then, I would like to hear you laugh." John pointed his finger at the two of them.

All were quiet while they pulled into the boathouse. Scott came down to greet them. His smile faded as he saw how irate John seemed. He looked at his younger brother and sister who purposely kept out of John's way.

He let out a sigh when John reached him. "What happened?"

"Get them in Dad's office. I'll let them tell you." he replied angrily.

Exasperated, he did as John instructed. "Peggy and Gordon, in dads office now." Not seeing John that irate in a long time, had to mean that this was big.

They both grimaced for they knew what was coming. "Sorry, Gord. Should have hidden better from John." Peggy said with much empathy in her tone.

When Scott was in charge, he was more of a tyrant then their dad. His temper could be explosive and she knew that with Gordon being older, he would get the full force of that.

"I sure didn't think John would be that mad. Don't worry about it." he mumbled.

In their dad's office, John made Peggy and Gordon tell their older brother what they did, while he went into another room and contacted their father.

After a lot of pauses and stammering, they were able to finish their story. Scott rocked intensely in their father's seat glancing back and forth at them. He couldn't get over the scene before him. The two seem to think nothing of what they did as they made jokes about it and laughed.

"Whose bright idea was this?" he asked while glaring at Gordon, whom he most definitely expected it to be his idea.

"Mine alone." Peggy offered quickly.

Scott gave her an incredulous look, "You?"

"Yes, me, why not?" She was offended that he would think she couldn't come up with such an idea. She looked over at Gordon who started laughing again. "Just a little paint and a couple of S's, and that is all it took." She was quit proud of herself for coming up with the idea.

Scott just looked at her and blinked. "What would make you think of something like that?" None of them swore around her, at least to his knowledge.

John returned to the room, and informed Scott that their father wanted a word with Gordon and Peggy. John turned and gave them a dry knowing grin.

Scott hit the com-link and Jeff's face appeared in front of him. "Uh... hi dad." Feeling uneasy at seeing his fathers' expression, Scott stood up from his seat so both Peggy and Gordon could sit.

"Peggy and Gordon, I'm going to make this brief. I want the both of you to write a two-page letter of apology. You two will present this to the counsel members tomorrow afternoon. I am going to make an appointment when I disconnect. Scott, I will meet the three of you on the pier and then I will return back home with you later that afternoon." Jeff sat and glared at the two pensive faces in front of him. "I'll deal with you two after we get back to the island." He added with disappointment.

_End Flashback_

"How many whacks did you get?" Peggy painfully remembered as she asked.

"Too many." Gordon grimaced, rubbing his backside. He laughed while thinking back on the time. "Man, what a day that was." He looked back down at her and noticed the faraway look in her eyes.

"Gordon... Could you bypass the security on the computers? I want to check my e-mails. It wouldn't take long, really." She pleaded in desperation. The baby-faced pout she put on often worked on Gordon and he would do whatever she asked.

"Man Peggy... I'd get my ass kicked all over the island if I did that." he replied seriously.

The disappointment on her face, saddened him. Much to his relief, the klaxon went off and Gordon jumped up. "We'll talk later," he called back as he ran out of her room.

Peggy rolled back over and faced the wall. After a long period of time, she decided to get up.

Figuring nobody was going to be around, she put on her swimsuit and headed outside. She could take advantage of the situation and make the most of it.

* * *

Walking outside, she stopped as she looked over at the bar.

Looking around, she walked over to it and opened the first cooler door. "Yes, yes, yes!" she happily whooped while pulling out the bottle of tequila. She looked further inside and pulled out a bottle of beer. "Pfft... Might as well drink water than this shit," she complained and put the bottle back and pulled out another brand, "This will have to do."

Pulling out a shot glass, Peggy poured herself a shot while wearily looking around. She quickly drank it down than chased it down with a gulp of beer. "Woo... man that's nasty!" She choked. She did this a couple more times while making a mental note to revisit the bar when nobody was around.

"Peggy!" Allen yelled disbelievingly, "What are you doing?" He stood above her on the upper deck.

Startled, yet relieved it was just Alan, she took another chug from her beer then looked up at him. "Come on, Al... It's too nice out to be inside. Going to go swimming, so why don't you join me while nobody is around." She poured another shot.

"I didn't mean... Peggy put that away. Kyrano is right inside."

After downing the fourth shot, Peggy put the bottle back and finished her beer. She glared at Alan as she threw the empty bottle away.

"Happy?" she asked while heading towards the pool.

Somehow she felt one hundred percent better and nothing mattered. She jumped into the pool and gave Alan a teasing smile. "Water's warm," she hinted as she floated on her back.

Alan groaned. _'What is she thinking, and how much had she been drinking?'_ He thought as he watched her.

"Come on, Alan," she called after him.

"I better keep an eye on her," he mumbled out loud then walked down the steps.


	5. Chapter 5

**A Cry for Help**

By: Digitalice

Chapter, 5

* * *

Alan reached the diving pool and sat in a chair, next to the edge. Shaking his head, he watched as Peggy swam around in the water. "Peggy, what you did and said at breakfast was bad alone... Now, getting into Dad's booze and swimming while we are supposed to be grounded..?"

"You big chicken Al. I thought you, of all people, wouldn't give a shit," she sputtered then brought up a water gun she had held under the water and began to soak him with it, "Don't tell me you're actually thinking about going on the... straight and narrow?" She laughed as he was trying to grab the water gun out of her hand while she continued to douse him with water.

"God... stop it!" he growled.

With one yank, Peggy had him in the water. Alan hit the water with a gasp, while Peggy floated back to give him some room. "Give me that gun you water wench... or should I say, Gordon JR?" They both laughed before Alan pulled her under water.

When they both broke water for air, they froze at the sight that looked down at them. "Get out **now**!" John shouted. He reached down pulled Alan out by his shirt and stood him firmly on the deck. Looking down at Peggy, he went to reach for her.

Peggy, feeling suicidal, took John's hand and pulled him in. She jumped out and stood next to Alan, whose face paled as she laughed, pointing at the figure underwater.

"Alan... run," she quickly advised and grabbed a nearby towel.

The two of them bolted towards the house. Alan didn't need to be told twice. He knew John was already angry, and now would not be the time to play the innocent bystander.

John, who was at his wits end, quickly got out of the water and proceeded after them, "If you two know what's good for you..!" he yelled after them as he quickly picked up his pace.

Alan and Peggy flew through the house. It was difficult to run on the tile flooring while being wet. Peggy especially, had a hard time since she was a little buzzed, "Alan... to... the library... the cut out," she instructed out of breath.

They reached the elevator and could hear their older brother calling for them through the house. He must have slipped, since they heard a couple of chairs slide and bounce across the floor.

The elevator doors closed, and Alan slumped against them, "Do you think... he knows where we are heading?" he asked nervously while catching his breath.

Peggy leaned over and placed her hands on her knees, "Nah... That old man slipped. You heard the commotion, by the time... he'd get in the hallway I bet he would head... towards the lab," she breathed hard, "Shit... I need to work-out more."

Peggy stood up and looked at Alan. He was still leaning against the doors and was looking at her. Busting out into laughter, they both couldn't get over their luck. "Alan... Why didn't you tell me John was still here?"

The elevator doors opened and Alan almost fell out, "I didn't know... I was with Fermat in my room and noticed you in your swimsuit as you walked past my door. Fermat went to go stay with Kyrano, while I followed you outside." he explained as he headed to the fridge. "Here, take something to drink... It's gonna be a while before we can show our faces again."

They walked over to the hiding spot behind the mahogany panel and pushed it aside. Going into the closet like opening, they placed the panel back and Alan kept watch by looking through the obscure hole he added to it.

Peggy fumbled in the dark for the light. She turned it on then dimmed it, "Why do you supposed Dad walled this area in?" she asked while looking around.

"Donno... Must have decided he didn't want a closet. Remind me... Fermat and I found some really cool passageways that lead into big rooms. I think he must have plans to add on." he offered as he sat down.

Peggy looked down at him. These were the reasons she had to have Alan on her side. She remembered the day he showed her this spot. Even though the villa is spacious, you could never get away from anyone. Somebody was always around to bother the younger two, especially Alan. Knowing there were places like this to clear your thoughts, was a bonus.

Peggy had noticed that Alan was shivering. He was wet and fully clothed. She stood in her wet suit. The warmth of the alcohol was kicking in, so she tossed him the towel she had.

Alan wrapped the towel around him, as he thanked her, "Aren't you freezing?" he asked as he moved over so she could sit next to him.

"Nope... After the few shots of tequila I had with the beer, I'm doing just fine," she replied in a slurred manner.

Alan pretended to ignore her. The less he thought he knew about her drinking, the better it would be for him if she were caught. "Whoa, wait a minute... Is that a tattoo?" he asked. Peggy rolled her right shoulder for him to take a look at it. Alan couldn't believe it. The tattoo was a sun embracing a moon in a seductive kiss. "It's cool," he remarked with marvel as he looked it over.

They sat there quietly for a while, "Well, I got to admit Al, It's going to be a loooong summer." She looked at him and he just nodded with a smirk.

"Alan? Your wrist-com..." Peggy whispered disbelievingly as she watched it blink. Peggy, against their father's threats, would never wear hers. Looking at the light feverishly blink, she remembered why. She never wanted to be bothered let alone be found. "Don't answer it!" she cried out as he held it up to his face.

"I'm not as suicidal as you... They can track our location with these things, you know." Alan paled as he looked at his wrist contemplating if he should reply. The faster the blinking, the more urgent the call. Peggy stood up and looked through the hole. "I'll go... you stay here. You're the one that's in more trouble..., " he added.

"Too late" she murmured cutting him off.

Alan shot to his feet and stood next to her. He looked out of the hole. John used his wrist-com to find Alan's location and was walking over to where the signal was omitting. Peggy and Alan stopped breathing as John stopped right in front of them. They could see the wry grin on his face, he knew he had the right spot.

John folded his arms across his chest, "Peggy and Alan... I know where Dad keeps the belt... And don't think I won't use it either." he said in a calm tone. The look on his face showed otherwise.

"Come out!" His tone changed as his impatience grew.

He was becoming more curious at what was behind the panel. It always amazed him on how they found the spots they hid in. Already, he was shown at least a dozen spots that can hide two or three people.

Peggy backed up as Alan pushed the panel aside. The three stood in silence for a moment and just looked at each other.

"Come on," John motioned with one hand.

Peggy snickered as she looked at her disheveled older brother. He was dripping wet with his hair plastered to his forehead.

"Laugh now miss... Because later, you will wish you knew how. Both of you get to your rooms and change. Since 'I' have to do the same, I want you to meet me in the office." John ordered.

Peggy and Alan turned to leave as John stood back to watch them. He had it with the two. Peggy had not only pushed Scott's last button; she pushed his as well, and he wondered what he was going to do with them. He didn't want to bother their father, but Jeff was going to know about it. He would have them sit with him and Kyrano until the rest of their brothers got back.

"Stop!" he demanded, "Peggy, what on earth," he walked over to them and grabbed her shoulder. Alan smiled, as he knew what John was looking at. "How long have you had 'that?'

"Come on John... You got a little wet, and now you freak over a little tattoo. Dammit... Why is everyone so uptight around here?" she asked in mild irritation.

John bent down to meet her eye to eye, "I freak out..? We are uptight..? Don't you think that sounds a little bit like someone else to you? he countered while tapping her on her forehead, "When Scott gets home... I'm going to hold you down while he pours dish soap in your mouth." He cocked his head to the side and grit his teeth, "And then make you drink water," he  
threatened. "Now, move!"

* * *

Peggy and Alan were forced to sit on the couch while John and Kyrano manned command and control. Alan listened intensely in on as much as he could. Peggy couldn't have been less enthused. She began to drift in and out of sleep as the alcohol wore off.

They had been sitting in the same spot for more than two hours. Then the call came in from Thunderbird One, asking for clearance to land.

Scott flew TB1, and was always the first on the scene and the first one home since the speed of the craft was greater than that of Thunderbird 2, which was Virgil's craft. TB2 carried the necessary equipment needed for the emergencies they went to. TB2 had different pods that contained such equipment and were often switched when necessary. Gordon, only being 18, co-piloted Thunderbird 3, which was the space rocket and was used to go to and from Thunderbird 5. It was very rare that TB3 was used in any rescues.

Kyrano told John he would be able to handle monitoring TB2 back to base. He knew John wanted to speak to Scott.

John looked over at the couch. "Peggy, why don't you finish up on what you started in the library. Alan, you stay put."

Alan was grateful to see Fermat enter the room. He couldn't wait to tell him about his sisters 'body art.'

* * *

After showering and changing, Scott appeared from the locker-room. "Well that seemed like a waste of our time. They had that fire under control when we arrived. But I thought we should stay a while, to make sure another didn't start up." Scott said as he looked at a very tired looking John. "What?"

John told Scott about the events that happened while he was gone. Scott groaned as he listened, then laughed, "John you lightweight... How could she have pulled you into the pool? And then you couldn't catch them?" he asked incredulously.

John scowled, "Thanks for your sympathy... Next time, you can baby-sit."

"Where are they now?" Scott asked in exasperation.

"Peggy is back up in the library, and Alan is with Kyrano. Which one do you want first?" John's devilish tone hinted at revenge.

Scott thought a moment. "I'll talk to Peggy first, then Alan," he replied, "You haven't been drinking my beer have you?" he asked pointedly.

"What? ...No..! I drink wine and occasionally a martini... Why?" he defended at his brothers hinted accusation.

Scott raised his hands in mock defense; "Missing some... Just thought I would ask."

John eyed him suspiciously, "Dad called in... Wants to speak to you."

Scott's eyes widened, "When? John, you should hear this as well. Come on, let's call him then talk to Alan and Peg." John looked at Scott quizzically, then decided to follow him.

They walked into command and control, which soon will return back into Jeff's office once TB2 is in its hanger. Seeing Alan and Fermat on the couch, John pointed to the door for them to leave. They waited until both Alan and Fermat was gone then they sat down and hit the com-link to reach Jeff.

"Scott, John... How are you doing? Kyrano filled me in on the forest fire you were at in California. Even though IR wasn't needed, they were still glad you stayed as long as you did." He gave them both a pensive look. "Scott, have you mentioned anything yet to John about Peggy's school mates?"

"No... uh... It's been a trying day," Scott started. John snorted his agreement while Scott continued, "Tell us what you found out... I'm sure that will explain things clearly to him."

"Sara, Susan and Tara went to your sisters school and were in at least three of her classes." Jeff addressed John, "Their bodies were found outside of Chicago, in Winnebago County early here Saturday morning. A farmer found Sara's car in a ravine on his property. That is what I filled Scott in this morning - island time."

John looked at Scott questioningly then nodded for his dad to continue. "They recently posted an update on the story. It's getting national attention due to their age, cause of death and the high profiles their families have." Jeff stated.

"Dad has Penny looking into this as well," Scott informed John.

"Why? What has this to do with Penny, or us, for that matter? They went to Peg's school and were in some of her classes... big deal. Don't get me wrong, it's an unfortunate matter but help me understand..." John argued not sure where this was going.

"I didn't want to devastate Peggy if they were 'close' friends unless I was positive they weren't. How do you suppose I tell her? You didn't get to make it to the Christmas program her school put on, John. How would you feel if they were close friends of yours, or your daughter, for that matter, that was in that vehicle?" Jeff asked a little unnerved by his son's thinking. "Penny is there to help out in the investigation and offer some sort of solace to those girls family members."

John sat and thought about what he said. Yes it was true, if they were his close friends, or a child of his, the news would be devastating to say the least. Although, Peggy never brought their names up, he didn't think she even had any friends, which bothered him. That, on the other hand, was her choice. He couldn't believe his father allowed her to have her own room at the boarding school she attended. It cost extra, but Peggy insisted, and looking back, that sure didn't help her where she is today.

All their encouragement to get her to even join the drama team, was a waste of time. They hoped it would allow her to meet more people that shared the same love for the arts as she did and get her out of her shell. And what does she do? Drops the courses. John wondered when she was going to drop her art class as well.

John shook his head, "Did you ask her about their friendship?"

"She said she knew them from school and that was all," Scott offered, "I, personally, don't believe her." he flatly put it.

"Neither do I," Jeff sadly concurred.

"All right," Knowing fully how well Scott and Jeff's intuitions were right on; John resigned, "What else?"

"Well, they knew the girls died on the scene but initially, didn't release how. Foul play was ruled out." Jeff cringed while reading the gory details of their deaths. He did this several times already for reasons he was not sure of. "Sara drove, and apparently passed out at the wheel. Her blood alcohol level was well above the legal limit, and with the amount of cocaine found in her system, was enough to throw her heart out of its normal rhythm. The car apparently rolled, before diving into the ravine. Both Tara and Susan were not wearing seatbelts, they were ejected through the windshield with the car landing on top of Susan. The reports read that the car landing on her, was the actual cause of her death."

Scott and John grimaced at the mental image while Jeff went on, "Tara received massive head injuries and was found 50 feet away from the vehicle. Sara's airbag went off but the brunt impact crushed her ribs causing her already failing heart, to basically explode. She died instantly. They even had to mention the other two didn't die right away." Jeff looked at both Scott and John with a sickening expression. He was near tears. The paper's lack of compassion for the families of the girls bothered him. The detailed description of the accident was bad enough, but to state the two girls were alive for some time, set him off. "So John, how am I going to tell Peggy?"

"Oh my God," John whispered. He held his hand to his face to cover his shock and his own grief. He shook his head to answer his father. Even 'if' and only 'if' they were not 'close', to find out how your classmates died - a gruesome death at that - was incomprehensible.

Scott sat with his eyes closed for a moment; "Dad, has Penny come up with anything? You are going to have to tell Peggy, she's bound to hear about this somehow."

Jeff ran his hands through his hair in a knowing jester; "She spoke with the coroner as a mouthpiece for the families involved. As I mentioned, and as Penny found out, there were open intoxicants in the car, drugs in their systems, and a lot of cash on them that the girls families were not aware of them having, or where it even came from. The girls had their own personal credit cards and no money had been withdrawn from those accounts."

"Were they dealing drugs?" John asked bluntly.

Jeff leaned back and stretched. He had been following the story the whole time and conferring with Penny when possible. He was tired, and it showed, "The police doubt it... They had small amounts of narcotics on them, but not enough for the police to think they were selling it. They did have fake ID's and a book of matches from a Chicago nightclub on them as well. Penny and the police are looking into those items."

There was a long mournful silence in the room.

"Dad... When...?" Scott began.

Jeff intervened, knowing the obvious. "I don't know Scott. I don't know when I'm going to tell Peggy or how. I guess I want to know more first. Penny is going to call me after she and the police interview the nightclub owner."

Jeff looked at both Scott and John, "So... What did you mean by having a 'trying' day?" he wearily asked.

Scott spoke up before John could; "Not now dad... Nothing we can't handle. Let's just say, that Peggy and Alan took advantage of us being gone, and decided to take a swim. John caught them and we will deal with them." He really pitied his sister at the moment. Any further confrontation between her and their father would make things worse, and Scott was tired of dealing with the aftermath.

Jeff understood what Scott was implying, "Fine... Then handle it. If it happens again, then I will take care of them." Jeff would rather be the one to talk to the two, but since he was away and put Scott in charge, then he'd let him handle the situation. He will though, let them know of his disappointment.

"I guess you'll call after you hear from Penny?" Scott asked looking down at his lap.

"If it's not late, then yes, I'll keep you posted. Don't say anything to your sister yet. As far as she is concerned, there is nothing new to report." Jeff answered, "If you don't have anything else, then I'll sign out."

"No." They both chimed in before signing off.

* * *

John found Alan and pulled him aside to talk to him. As predicted, Alan threw a tantrum and mentioned he was tired of being treated like a baby, and wished he would be left alone if they couldn't treat him as an adult. After all, he was a new 'member' of the team.

'_He was lucky!_ John thought_. 'He did have help, and is only a 'member of the team' as an 'observer only'_. As always before, John told him he would be taken more seriously if he acted his age. This, of course, made Alan more furious, and John dropped it. He'll let Scott handle him since he wasn't getting anywhere.

John headed outside and was considering getting sterilized by a doctor.

* * *

Scott found Peggy in the library. He decided not to go into a big lecture and let what happened at breakfast earlier that morning, drop. He would bring up what happened in the afternoon though, since he told their father he would.

She didn't complete much, since she already was ahead on her online courses. But still, this impressed Scott, and he asked if he could look over her work in which she absentmindedly let him. This came from years of either Scott or John checking over her work. Scott often called her on the com-link and asked to view her homework. Scott excelled at school. There was not one course he couldn't ace.

Satisfied with what he had gone over, with the exception of her geometry, he let her finish up the chapter she was working on in Social Studies. With the exception of her French course, she had already gone over much of the material in the other two courses from her boarding school.

She groaned. Being the least favorite subject, she only completed three chapters in Geometry. "Only three chapters, and already there is a quiz," she put her head down not realizing she placed it on the keypad.

Scott laughed as the graffiti filled the screen. Peggy lifted her head up to see what he was laughing at. She grinned. "How have you been using that keypad?" he asked while looking down at the empty spot that had contained a letter.

He pointed to it and she looked down. "It was fine a minute ago," she looked around the area.

"Look at me Peg," Scott asked then laughed as she turned to face him, "I found it," he said as he laughed harder and pulled the cap off her forehead, "Peggy, sometimes you can be the most goofiest person I know." She smirked as he replaced the cap where it belonged. "I wonder if Gordon loosened that?" He mused. "You hadn't submitted your work yet had you?"

"No, I can't until Monday. They won't accept work turned in on a weekend."

"Good... Because you need to go over some mistakes I had seen on your geometry." he said as she moaned, "Look... Take Fermat up on his offer, or ask John or I to help, okay?" he kindly advised.

He patiently watched her as she highlighted the graffiti to delete it, "I don't think Dad would be happy if you failed the first quiz, by entering that," Scott mentioned.

"I don't think Dad is too happy with 'anything' I do," she solemnly retorted.

Scott bit his lower lip. He couldn't understand why she kept pointing the censurer back on their father. In fact, Scott felt she got off too easy. The week before she and Alan came home had been a nightmare for Jeff. With no returned phone calls and the e-mails John happened to look at, was bad enough. If the hall monitors told the truth and let them know she was leaving the campus, no matter what time of day, he was sure his father would have spent the rest of the school year with her.

Scott took her face in his hand and made her look at him. "Peggy, it's not Dad's fault. You did wrong, you got caught and you got punished. End of story. What? You think he would've just blew it off?"

Peggy disagreed, "It wasn't that bad Scott. Yeah, I agree the fake e-mail account was over the top, but..." she stopped when Scott raised his eyebrows at her.

"Water under the bridge, Peg. Dad's not going to budge." Scott reminded as she looked back at the computer screen. "Can you tell me what possessed you to go for a swim when you weren't supposed to leave the house?"

Peggy thought a moment then grinned; "You should've seen the look on John's face when he hit the water." she shook her head in remembrance. A gentle scoff behind the head brought her back to the present, "I just felt like swimming. Why be grounded to the house, not like you can go shopping or to Disney Land on the island," she mumbled.

"Don't do it again," Scott warned, "I'm going to make sure Onaha, or whoever it is of one of us that stays behind, keeps and eye on you two. Next time, Dad will deal with you and trust me... you don't want that."

"Did you talk to Dad?" She asked hopefully. Scott nodded. "What did he say? Is there anymore news on Susan and them?"

The hopeful expression on her face and in her tone told him all he needed to know. Those three meant more to her than she was letting on. He saddened at the thought of her being told of their deaths. He couldn't imagine being a parent and having that information spread throughout the headlines all over the nation. He winced at the thought of Susan's body being crushed under the car.

"Scott?" Peggy nudged him worriedly.

"Hmm... Oh... No... He didn't hear anymore yet on their accident. He'll let you know if and when he does. Don't dwell on it okay?" Scott hated lying, either if he did it, or one of them. They always got caught, and the consequences were far worse than if they had just told the truth. He looked at her and wondered what exactly it is she was hiding.

"Peggy, did you know if they did drugs or drank alcohol?" he asked matter-of-factly while keeping a gaze on her expression, somehow, hoping it would answer him.


	6. Chapter 6

**A Cry for Help**

By: Digitalice

Chapter, 6

* * *

Peggy looked up at Scott. She knew by his look, that he was studying her features, and wondered what else, if anything, he knew. "What? Why would you even ask?" She replied with a blank look. 

Scott thought that maybe it wasn't such a good idea to bring that up yet. How was he going to answer, without her sensing he knew more? "Well, dad mentioned this morning, before you came back into the library, that alcohol was found in the car with the girls, and drugs may have played a part in the accident as well," he nonchalantly answered, and returned her look.

"Scott tell me please... How bad was this _accident_? Were they hurt?" She pleaded, while containing her fear and frustration over the secrecy of this, accident.

Peggy had to admit, the three were the only ones she ever considered her best friends. Yes, she knew they were bad influences, but they were only having fun. The three girls she knew and loved were sweet, kind, intelligent and extremely selflessness. They wanted to get their kicks out before the hard task of college set in. They were to graduate the following spring, while Peggy had another two grueling years to go. But after that, Peggy wasn't sure of what she wanted out of life or herself. Things didn't even matter. If she knew she were to drop dead the next day, that would be more than welcoming to her.

Scott sighed, and thought about what his father would do to him knowing he said anything to her about the accident. "Yeah kiddo... They were hurt. That's all, that's all I know." He said softly, and pained at the expression on her face. He decided not to push the issue any further. He said enough. If the expression on her face on hearing they were just _hurt_, revealed any truth, how was she going to react to actually hearing about their deaths.

Peggy looked away from him and blinked at the computer screen. She swallowed hard, and could feel the stinging sensation behind her eyelids as the tears welled up in her eyes. Not knowing the extent of how hurt they were, was the worst part. The agonizing wait was too much. With the tequila, beer and pills on an empty stomach, along with the news made her sick and she had to empty what little there was. "Excuse me Scott," she said as she got up and ran to the bathroom.

"Great." Scott mumbled to himself as he put his face in his hands. He could hear her retching in the bathroom and he began to mentally berate himself.

After a few minutes, Peggy stepped out of the bathroom, "Are you okay?" Scott asked with concern.

Peggy, feeling shaky, knew instantly her blood sugar was dropping. Or so, that is what the school M.D. told her when Peggy explained her symptoms to her. This happened all too often at school, and she had to eat before she passed out. She felt her face pale, and her body began to sweat. "I need to eat something Scott," she replied weakly, then exited out of the room.

Scott jumped up and followed her. As she reached the elevator, Scott caught up with her. "Peggy, what's wrong?" Scott persisted.

"I need sugar." Was all she said.

In the elevator, Scott watched as her condition was becoming more evident. He talked to her to keep her mind occupied from whatever was going on. He noted her shaky body and paled complexion. What bothered him, was her speech began to slur.

Entering the kitchen, Scott had her sit at the counter and gave her a banana. He walked over to the cooler and pulled out some juice and egg salad that was meant for lunch, but it was a couple of hours from dinner.

John entered the room, and much to his disbelief, Peggy snatched the candy bar, that was not so well hidden in his shirt pocket, while she mumbled a thank you.

John glared at her, and was about to protest until he looked at Scott, who shot him a look of 'that now was not the time.' John fully understood, and watched as she gulped down the container of juice, and choked down the banana along with the candy bar.

Scott sat down next to her and placed a plate with half a sandwich on it, in front of her. He worriedly glanced at John who didn't say anything.

"Take your time Peggy. I don't want you getting sick again." Scott said. After taking a bite of her sandwich and finishing her juice, she leaned back in her chair. "You feeling better?" He asked as he watched her. He was relieved that color was coming back into her face, and the shakiness began to subside. She nodded her response.

Virgil and Gordon entered the area. "Twig! Heard you and Alan gave John some much-needed exercise this afternoon." Gordon quipped. He and Virgil chuckled.

"Gordon," Scott grumbled, as he shook his head with displeasure.

Peggy was getting more and more annoyed at Gordon's name-dropping. He even had Scott doing it. Next it will be Virgil, then Alan. John wouldn't, since he didn't approve of it. She became agitated with them staring at her, and she desperately needed to be alone at the moment. Not being able to shake the feeling that something was wrong, and nobody was telling her about her friends accident, added to her agitation. The more she thought about it, the angrier she got.

"What did you have to do to get bones to eat Scott?" Virgil asked, then looked at Peggy, who winced at hearing his comment. "I'm surprised you fixed the soundboard... Wish I knew what was wrong with it. I guess it doesn't really matter, since you won't be using it anymore. How does one give up something they love so much?" He added. He wanted to talk to her alone about it while they were in the studio, but after knowing she fixed it on her own, he figured she was avoiding him like she had before.

Peggy stood up and faced Virgil. "Yeah Virgil, how does one?" She countered.

Felling uncomfortable as the subject turned on him, he stood closer to her. "_What_?"

Peggy raised her voice as she quoted, "How does one give up something they love so much?"

"What are you talking about?"

She snorted, "And all this time 'I' felt sorry for you! You're pathetic. Unlike 'you', I'm going to be the one in charge of my dreams and ambitions. I choose... Nobody else does."

John, Scott and Gordon, waited on edge as Peggy spoke. She had tunnel vision and only Virgil was in view.

Virgil shifted slightly not liking where this conversation was going as she continued, "Dad made you drop what you loved, just so you can go fly fancy machines around and play superhero, while he force fed me every ounce of music and drama crap that he could get me into." Her tone was rising slightly more.

"Peggy, dad thought..."

"Yeah dad thought, he didn't ask, he just thought. But what about you Virgil? Did he ask?" Virgil stood and hoped someone would jump in. He knew she was right and he didn't want to get into it, this wasn't the place or time to answer. "Hmm... I'm guessing he didn't. I'm guessing, that he painted such a pretty picture for you of how great it would be becoming a Thunderbird saving lives, and how much that would make him proud, because, he couldn't be proud of you as a musician or painter. And you, of course, always wanting and willing to please, eventually caved and resigned to follow 'his' dream." She inwardly smiled with pleasure on seeing tears well up in Virgil's eyes. Indeed it was cruel but she meant every word, and she knew he did as well.

"Peggy that's _not_ cool." Gordon snapped.

Scott sat back in his chair running his hands through his hair, not believing what was unfolding before him. John maintained his composure as he watched the two.

"Shut up Gordon! ... You're no better than he is," she shot back at him not taking her gaze off Virgil's.

"At least Virgil has the decency to talk to us Peg." John icily supplied.

"Oh, Virgil could explain that to you... can't you Virg?" Peggy folded her arms across her chest.

Virgil frowned and shook his head. He had no idea where she was going with that one.

"Let me give you a hint... _You will get what it is you_ **wish**_for_." She stood to see if he remembered. He didn't reply. Snorting with displeasure, she added, "I can't stand the sight of you." She walked around him and headed out of the kitchen.

Virgil stood pained, and near tears. He looked at Scott, Gordon and John in silence. The three didn't know what to say as they were still dumbfounded by what just happened. Looking back at Scott, the first tears fell, but he couldn't feel them, in fact he couldn't feel anything.

Scott leaned forward and reached out for him, he hoped he could explain what had been going on earlier. "Virg..." Before he could finish Virgil bolted out of the room.

Gordon angrily spoke up, "I'm gonna **kill** her..."

"Stop!" Scott commanded. "Just leave them alone. You have **no** idea what she meant and **no** idea as to what's going on... Eventually, you will, but for now just drop it!" Scott leaned back in his chair and threw his head back while rubbing his face with his hands.

Gordon stormed out of the room and headed outside for which John was grateful.

John folded his arms in front of him on the counter; he then placed his head down on top of them. "_What on earth_?" He questioned in a low mumble.

Scott looked over at him, he tried to make light of the moment, "Aren't you glad you're home Johnny?" He laughed as he noticed John's shoulders shake. He knew he was laughing too. "Seriously... If this is how the summer is going to go... I want to take a leave. What do you say? Hawaii, Mexico?"

John looked up at him and grinned, "And leave poor dad alone? I thought you loved him?"

"Hey, dad could have stopped at just you and I..." John busted out laughing not sure if he wanted to hear the rest. "Maybe he could've stopped at Virgil... definitely before Gordon." Scott added.

"Scott stop... You're killing me! I'll have you know that after talking to Alan, I was ready to call and have myself sterilized." John laughed harder, "Man, I feel sorry for dad."

Scott grinned at John's revelation. "Sterilized huh? There's a thought. Thanks for the comic relief." He rubbed his neck. "And thanks for the 'heads up' on Alan. You get Peggy next, and you know what you're getting into there." John groaned and put his head back down.

"John... Peggy's friends with those girls. You should have seen her. She asked me if they were hurt, and I told her yes. She then got up and puked."

John sank deeper into his arms, "Scott, why?" He looked up, "Why would you tell her that? What were you hoping to find out?"

Scott wearily shook his head. He wasn't sure himself. "I wanted to know, if she knew they drank and did drugs. And besides, she asked John... I had to say something. I thought that maybe she would tell me more... I don't know."

"Well, tell me why she inhaled her food?"

"She said she needed sugar," Scott barely answered. "The way she looked in the elevator... man it couldn't have gone down fast enough. I thought she was going to drop in there. I don't want her going into a diabetic coma on my watch." He said adamantly.

"Nice... what? We carry a jar of honey around with us? Shouldn't we check her blood sugar?" John asked rhetorically.

"Yeah sure... you sit on her and I poke her finger... You actually think she'd let us do that?"

John put his head back down and began to laugh at the mental image, "If I sat on her... I'd kill her." Scott smiled over at John.

* * *

Meanwhile: 

Peggy entered her room, then locked the door. Getting behind the vanity in her bathroom, she pulled out a bag and her pipe, "This should calm me down." She said out loud, to know one in particular. She also pulled out a couple beers she had taken out of the bar from outside. She took advantage of going back outside when John told her to head to the library, of course she waited until TB1 had disappeared under the second pool. She grabbed a case of beer and the half-full jug of tequila. Kyrano will check, and get more thinking Jeff went through it.

She walked out onto her balcony and sat down against the wall. She didn't want to be seen, as she proceeded to pack a small amount of marijuana into her pipe. She could hear the muted voices of Alan and Fermat in the room next to hers. Inhaling the smoke, she held it in then released it. She began to cough and tried to keep quiet. Opening the beer, she took a big gulp of it in hopes to cool her parched throat, and calm her cough. The beer was beginning to get warm, and she thought she better get some ice. She listened for Fermat and Alan to be sure they didn't hear her, but was relieved that they were still talking. Her smoking, was something she didn't want Alan to catch her with.

Looking at her pipe, she began to think back on the past year. 'What a joke'. She thought as she took another drag on her pipe making sure she doesn't inhale too much. The first week of the school year was nothing more than getting uniforms, changing courses, getting books and finding your way around. The following week was when the classes actually started.

She remembered her father, as he hurriedly dropped her off. Or, more like 'dumped' her off. Alan told her that he did the same with he and Fermat. Had to be home in case an emergency call came in, so he told her. I understand dad, is what she replied to him as she often did. She didn't understand, she never had been angrier with him. First, a new school, second, not even wanting to take a look around. After all, you don't buy a new car without kicking the wheels. 'Just as well' she thought, taking her last drag on her pipe.

She was introduced to Karen Dischler. Karen was beautiful. Green eyes that stood out against her Mediterranean complexion. She had long curly dark hair in which she had some of it braided back off her face. Karen was to show Peggy around campus. Karen had other ideas though. She wanted to take her new car out for a spin. Peggy reluctantly got in the front seat, and off they went, driving around town.

Peggy nervously half listened as Karen spoke to her. Karen was driving fast down the streets, and just barely made it through a red light. Karen's cell phone rang, and it was the Head Mistress asking where they were. They needed Peggy in the Performing Arts Building.

Karen explained that they were on the other side of the campus, and that they would be there shortly. Peggy was more than relieved they were heading back. Karen decided to take some short cuts, and drove down some ally ways.

One particular ally, some kids were playing around a brown bag. Karen honked her horn without slowing down. The kids moved, but left the bag in the middle of the ally.

Karen drove over the bag and they both could feel that the bag rolled under them. Then it started...

The screaming.

Peggy and Karen looked back. The kids were circled around the bag screaming and crying as they pointed to it. Peggy thought maybe Karen hit one of the kids, and could see that Karen was thinking the same thing.

Karen slammed on the breaks and kept the car running, as they both ran over to see what happened.

Peggy looked over into the yard to where a dog was chained to a tree. The dog was basically choking itself to get free as it frantically barked. Peggy looked over the kids who continued to cry and yell.

Karen opened the bag that the kids were pointing to, and they both looked in it.

They too, started to scream and cry. Inside the bag were at least six puppies Peggy thought, and they were covered in blood. A couple of the puppies moved, while the others lay still.

Peggy turned her head and retched. She heard Karen tell the kids to get their mother. Karen then grabbed Peggy, and practically threw her into the front seat.

They both continued to cry until they neared the school. They drove the rest of the way in silence, and Peggy watched Karen as she shook and wiped her tears.

Karen pulled up into the schools lot and pointed Peggy towards the PAB. Karen then drove away, and Peggy never saw her again.

She heard the next day, that Karen shot herself in the head. Peggy often wondered if driving over that bag, and killing those puppies, was the reason she took her own life. She'll never know, and Peggy will continue to push that memory out of her mind. She never told anyone about that incident, it was too painful.

The Head Mistress and officers asked Peggy questions, as to if she heard Karen say anything to the fact that she was going to take her own life. Peggy explained to them that Karen didn't talk to her. And of course, Peggy didn't mention the car ride.

Then she met Susan, Sara and Tara in music class. They knew Karen, and were saddened at the loss.

It was another month when news went around campus that a girl hung herself in her dorm. "Too much death." Peggy mumbled outloud.

Peggy looked back at her pipe as a tear rolled down her cheek. She still had a hard time getting the screaming and crying of those kids out of her mind.

She emptied out anything that was left in the pipe and put it in her pocket, with the bag. She took out a piece of gum and began to chew it. She reached in her other pocket for her perfume and lightly sprayed herself.

She sighed as she drank her beer. Alan popped his head over the railing and looked down at her, "Hey... What are you doing?" He asked as he climbed over the wall.

Peggy wiped off her face, "What does it look like Sherlock?" She was thankful he didn't catch her. The pot was taking effect as her body began to relax.

"Why are you sitting here against the wall?"

"Alan come on..!" She replied incredulously as she pointed to her beer.

"Oh... Yeah," he replied looking at the can. "Can I ask how, or when you started? Did you drink at school? Did you drink everyday?"

"Whoa... slow down there Mr. One thousand questions," she replied holding up her hand. She looked over at Alan and felt bad that he even caught her with alcohol to begin with. "My art teacher. A few of us went to an art opening of a former student of his maybe... two months into the school year." She offered.

"Your art teacher gave you alcohol? You were only fifteen at that time."

'Gave us more than alcohol my friend.' She though, meaning the drugs as well. "Yeah Al."

"Why? I mean... did he just come up and hand you a beer?" Alan couldn't believe it. A teacher, of all people, to contribute to a minor, was unthinkable to him.

"He told me that I lived in a bubble. _Turn in something worth my time to look at Miss. Tracy. You won't pass my class if you keep turning in this shit. Here, I want you to take this stuff and present me with your minds eye_." She quoted in a deep tone to mimic her art teacher. She raised the can of beer into the air in a mock toast. "Here's to you Mr. Collins." She took another chug.

Alan looked at her in wonder. He couldn't believe her teacher would tell her that. He had seen her work and loved it. Her old school had a lot of her artwork; she donated, framed and hung up all of them around the school. "What did you mean by, _take this stuff_..?" Alan quizzically asked.

Peggy ignored him. The 'stuff' was ecstasy. He also turned her on to other forms of acid, along with all the other drugs she used. She looked at Alan and saddened, she hoped he wouldn't do drugs. She on the other hand could quit or so she told herself. She often thought about why she started in the first place. She was dumped off at a strange school, the car ride with Karen, Christmas break and so on...She didn't think she was physically dependent, but more emotionally dependent. The drugs calmed her when she was upset, stressed or just downright frustrated.

She started to believe her art teacher. Her abstracts even began to turn her off.

Peggy took another sip of her beer; "You want to see my art portfolio?"

Alan nodded and watched her get up. He sensed there was something odd about her and he was definitely going to talk to Gordon. Finding the right time however, would prove difficult since Gordon was always with one of their other brothers.

Peggy placed the binder down on Alan's lap. Alan looked at the writing on it. 'Great job Miss Tracy! You proved me wrong. A+.' Alan slightly glanced up at Peggy as she sat next to him.

"We were to draw the most memorable images from throughout the year. This was my final project that was sixty percent of my grade." Peggy explained as she sat close to him.

He opened the cover of her leather binder. The first chalk drawing was of Karen. Karen was standing holding a gun to her head. The drawing was in black and white but her eyes were green.

Peggy didn't look at the drawing. After thinking about the first day of school, she didn't want to be reminded again. "Look closely at her right eye," Peggy said. Alan looked and sure enough, he could see Karen's reflection in the mirror. Alan turned the page. The image was too disturbing for him.

The next drawing was that of a dog poking its head up through some railroad ties that covered a bridge. The surrounding area was of old warehouses that were rundown. In the distance, a train could be seen heading towards the dog. Cars seemed to be running over the dogs' head. Alan looked to her to explain.

"We drove into Chicago and walked around town. The dog apparently fell through the loose boards on the bridge. We must have watched seventy cars run over that dog. The train in the distance just barely stopped before hitting it. Tom, the trains' engineer, called the animal shelter and let them know the dog was trapped there. The animal service guy told us the dog was malnourished, therefore, too skinny and slipped through the boards. It was amazing Alan, the dog only got a couple of scrapes on it's head. If Tom would have hit it, he would have decapitated the dog."

Alan shook his head, "These pictures you drew, you actually witnessed?"

Peggy nodded, "Except for the first one... I just heard she shot herself."

"Did you know her?"

"Only for a couple of hours." She reflected.

Alan flipped through the pages. All her drawings were black and white. Not one was the typical colorful abstract she used to do.

"Peggy, dinner is ready." Gordon yelled through her door, "Is Alan with you?"

Alan got up, and walked through her room. Peggy quickly threw the can over her balcony, as Alan unlocked the door letting Gordon in. "Get going, I want a minute alone with her," he ordered to Alan.

Gordon walked out onto Peggy's balcony. He stood over her and kicked the bottom of her feet to get her to look up at him, "I can't believe the things you said to Virgil. You go and apologize right now! Just because you feel like shit, doesn't mean you have to make everyone else feel like it." Gordon's tone and demeanor was not like him.

"Apologize for what Gordon? Apologize for telling him the truth? You know it as well as he does." She shot at him, annoyed by his sudden presence. She didn't give him permission to enter her room.

"Just apologize to him Peggy... Or don't ask me for any more favors." He turned and walked out of her room.

She sat there stunned. 'Figures he would take sides with Virgil. Boys have to stick together. Well fuck both of them. It will be a cold day in hell before I apologize. Big Baby.' She thought.

She listened as Gordon knocked on Virgil's door. After a few more knocks and calling his name, Gordon gave up. He then returned to her room.

He walked back out on her balcony and lifted her up to a standing position. "You must not have heard me but _dinner_ is ready." He pushed her towards her door.

"Ass," she muttered. Gordon gave her a kick in her seat. He stopped again at Virgil's door again.

Peggy swiftly headed down the hall.

* * *

"Where's Gordon?" Scott asked as Peggy entered the room. 

"Trying to coax the 'baby gel head' out of his room," she sarcastically replied, then rolled her eyes.

Scott smiled and thought it was going to be another meal to remember.

Peggy sat next to Alan and Fermat.

Gordon came into the room and grabbed a plate. "I'm going outside to eat with the Belagant's. Eating with, _twig_ there, is like eating with a cast member from The Fear Factor... At least Tin-Tin won't _flip out_, while I eat."

"The only thing that, _flips out_ when you eat Gordon, is your utensils. You can't keep them from bouncing off your plate and into your mouth fast enough!" Peggy chided.

Scott and John had all they could do from busting out into laughter. They didn't even want to look at Gordon, for fear that they would. She pegged him right on. Fermat and Alan, on the other hand, didn't hold back.

Gordon slammed his plate back down on the counter and headed towards her.

Scott jumped up to intervene. "Just **COOL** it!" He warned with a hint of laughter in his tone. "Get your plate, and go outside," he ordered.

Gordon obeyed, but not before glaring at Peggy.

"Well...snicker...just the five of us...snicker...having a cozy...snicker...dinner." Scott sputtered, then dropped his head in his hands and laughed. "God Peg... you are quick," he added laughing louder.

John followed suit. Peggy grinned as the four of them laughed at Gordon's expense. She meant it and it was about time for payback, for all his namedropping he did.

The rest of the meal was quiet other than that of small chuckling coming from everyone.

Peggy helped Onaha and Tin-Tin clean up.

Scott fixed a plate for Virgil, and put it in the refrigerator.

Virgil will eventually come out of his room, when they are all asleep, and heat up the plate that Scott prepared for him.

Peggy wanted to avoid Gordon at all costs. She will have to stay in the lounge, for part of the evening near Scott, until John is ready to go up into the observatory. She will stay with him then, the rest of the night.

Kyrano walked up to Scott and informed him that Lady Penelope was on the line.

John was already in Jeff's office, and asked Kyrano to get Scott to elude any suspicions from Peggy.

Peggy heard Kyrano, and wished it were her father who was calling. It didn't alarm Peggy to hear that it was Penny, since she often would call if Jeff were out to check in on things.

* * *

Scott walked into his fathers' office and was glad John was already seated in front of the com-link. He was surprised to see Penny's face on the screen, especially in the Tracy penthouse. He felt a pit in his stomach. This couldn't be good. 

"Hello Scott," Penny acknowledged in her normal calm demeanor.

Scott nodded, "Hello Penny. When did you get to Florida?"


	7. Chapter 7

**A Cry for Help**

By: Digitalice

Chapter, 7

* * *

Penny's soft features filled the screen. "I left Chicago after interviewing the nightclub owner and some of the girls at Peggy's school. A few haven't left yet, or are taking summer courses. There is definitely a 'sisterhood' there. Nobody is saying anything. Even though the girls bodies were found around daybreak yesterday, the media can't get information out fast enough of the story, wether it's true or not. The families of the girls even hired lawyers to put a 'gag' order on the investigation, until it is over," she frowned, "The police are continuing their investigation and I offered to help if needed." 

"So you're finished there then?" Scott asked. Penny nodded.

"And?" John coaxed, wanting her to continue with what she found out.

Penny raised her eyebrows and pursed her lips, "The nightclub owner said the girls worked for him part time. They worked that Friday night and that accounted for the cash. He thought they were of legal age, and by looking at their I.D.s, the police were convinced they were. That's why they released their names when the bodies were found. If they knew their true ages, they never would have released that information until after notifying their parents."

Scott furrowed his brow, "Wait... backup, dad mentioned they had a lot of money on them. What kind of nightclub are we talking here?" He asked, leaning uncomfortably on the back of the chair John was occupying.

Penny leaned in closer to the screen; "The total amount from the three came to $1,200. This 'Mic" likes to think his bar is like that of a 'Coyote Ugly,' only he caters to the 'upper crust' as he put it. The lawyers, doctors and an occasional judge would frequent his club and flash a lot of money."

Scott whistled under his breath, then mindlessly drifted off, "Oh yeah... The Coyote Ugly Saloon. Remember going to the one in Tampa John?" He asked with a smirk.

John flung his hand back to shut his brother up. Scott moved out of the way before getting hit. "Scott hush," he muttered.

Penny shot the two a pensive glance. "As I was saying, the three worked for Mic. There's one problem... The girls worked as a team of 'four,' not three, he told me."

"What!" Scott pushed himself up from the back of his fathers' chair. The force nearly caused John to fall out of it. "Did you say _four_? Penny where's our dad?"

There was a weird pause before she spoke, "Out for a walk. And yes Scott, I said four. I told your father I would call to update you."

Scott absently pulled a chair around and sat next to John. "Do they know... Had they found the fourth girl?" He asked hopefully.

Penny shook her head, "After talking to your father and his concerns about Peggy's friendship with the three, I took it upon myself to show Mic a picture of your sister. Since Peggy normally doesn't wear make-up other than eyeliner, mascara and the occasional lip-gloss, he couldn't be sure it was her. He did say it was a possibility."

Both Scott and John tensed as she continued. "I looked at the pictures he had of his 'girls', and I had to admit that with the heavy make-up, hairstyles and the clad clothing on them, I couldn't recognized her. He had a lot of dark, long-haired, blue eyed girls working for him. Some of the girls wear fake contacts, he didn't know who did and didn't. He wasn't sure he even had a picture of the four. They used stage names; he didn't know the three girls true names until he read them in the paper. He told me he didn't check their identification, he only checked them to be sure they were twenty-one, when they first started going to his club. They were paid cash, so there wasn't a need to make photo copies of their I.D.s."

Scott wasn't sure if he should be relieved or worried, "Penny, you're sure you couldn't pick her out?"

A thin smile flashed across Penny's face, "Your father asked me that a million times. I'm sorry... but no, even Parker glanced over the photos." Penny blushed as she thought back. Parker spent a little 'too' long looking at the photos. It was Penny who had to remind him whom it was he was looking for.

John asked the obvious, "Does Mic's nightclub have a website? Scott, maybe we could try to pick her out from the photos if she is even involved." John's eyes flickered with hope as he looked towards Scott.

Penny jumped in, "Sorry John. Due to the investigation, Mic's club, and website had been shut down. Your father already tried. And don't try to hack into it. There's enough spy-ware on that site to trace those who try, and we don't need the authorities coming to us for information that we don't have." Penny warned, knowing that John was capable of hacking into any system. It was a chance however; she and Jeff didn't want to take.

All hopes dashed, John sank further into his seat. Scott stretched his arms out in front of him, "Penny, did my dad mention when he would talk to Peg?"

Penny glanced down at her watch; "It's going on eleven a.m. here. Your father had the meeting changed to tomorrow instead of Tuesday. He will return immediately back to the island after that. He wants to tell her face to face, after he questions her true involvement with the three. I'll tell you this much, if she is involved..." She knew from Scott and John's expressions, that she didn't need to continue.

"I'm going to take your father out to get something to eat. Right now he needs the company and support. He has been glued to the televison ever since the story broke. Got to chat about Peggy's... well female stuff." Penny winked, "How is she by the way?"

Scott shook his head and looked over at John, "What's the saying... 'What are little girls made of?' ...I really don't know... One minute she's laughing the next minute she's ripping into someone or near tears. Which reminds me... I have to talk to Virgil. Oh yeah... Let our father know there was an 'episode' with her blood sugar today. Maybe Brains could let us know what to look for." He was relieved Penny was with their father right now. Brains had a son also, and Jeff could use a little insight to women, since it had been nine years since their mother died.

Penny chuckled, "Right. Well, we'll keep you posted." After that, the screen went black before Scott or John could say goodnight.

Scott stood up and headed towards the windows. He glanced at the beautiful sunset. The ocean sparkled as the rays of the setting sun hit it, unlike the torrid sea that was in the other room. Looking at his watch, he couldn't believe it was already eight in the evening.

"What time is your star gazing?" Scott asked, walking back to John.

John continued to stare at the blank screen, "Scott, let's do a search on the web... Maybe some of Mic's customers took photos."

Scott narrowed his eyes, "How about tomorrow? We'll keep on Peggy by asking her questions. You better slip out through one of the silos and come up the back way." Agreeing, John nodded and stood up.

Scott walked out of Jeff's office. Peggy was crouched down behind the couch. When she spotted him she ran over to him, "Scott, tell Gordon to leave me alone. The **prick** is shooting rubber bands at me."

Scott exasperatedly threw his arms in the air. It was like when they were younger. They all ran to Scott for help. At this rate, he'd have to watch over them for the rest of their lives. "Peggy, _please_ cut the language!" He pleaded out of desperation.

Scott felt a stinging sensation hit his arm, then Peggy yelped. Looking at the floor, it was covered with rubber bands. "Gordon! Get your butt in here!" Scott shouted. He wished he knew what happened to his six pack. He then thought he would hit the bar outside after the younger were in bed.

Gordon padded into the lounge holding onto his little 'gun' he made to shoot the rubber bands with. The normal devilish grin slowly appeared on his face. Peggy ducked behind Scott as Gordon neared.

Scott placed his hands on his hips, "I want these rubber bands picked-up and leave Peggy alone. How old are you anyway?"

"Just having a little fun with 'spaz.' Wada mader Peggy? These rubber bands hurtin' ya?" Gordon laughed at his own childish banter. Peggy was not amused. It's not that he was hurting her, she just wanted some peace and quiet. "What... You going to hide behind Scott your whole life."

"Gordon quit!" Scott growled, "If I have to protect her from jerks like you for the rest of her life, then I will."

"Baby," Gordon muttered.

Scott retorted, "Excuse me Gordo, but who ran to me crying when Mary Peterson chased you with a plastic Ping-Pong ball?" Mary was a girl Peggy's age and lived across the street from them when they lived in Florida. Gordon dropped a lizard in Mary's lap and Mary grabbed the only object she could find and chased him.

"You should've heard him Peg, the screaming and crying he did... You would have thought she was chasing him with a chainsaw." Scott's face gleamed at the memory. It was moments like this one where he was grateful for being the eldest. Knowing everything about his younger siblings made for great paybacks. Being too young, Peggy and Alan only heard a fraction of the stories.

Gordon turned red as Peggy and Scott laughed.

Slouching, Gordon turned and headed into the kitchen to avoid any more embarassing memories coming from their older brother.

Scott put his arm around his sister, "How about some ice cream?" She smiled up at him and nodded. "Good, we got enough Ben & Jerry's in the freezer to last a lifetime.

* * *

John entered the kitchen and spotted Scott and Peggy sitting at the counter. He looked towards the lounge and noted that Gordon was sweeping. 

John walked over to the two, "What are you guys eating?"

"Chunky Monkey," Scott offered with a mouthful.

John grimaced at Scott. "Manners, are obviously not your forte." He looked over at Peggy; "I'll meet you in the observatory?"

Peggy not wanting to be left alone with Gordon walking around, quickly got up. "I'm done... We can go." She walked her bowl over to the sink and rinsed it out. John looked at Scott who mouthed 'good luck' to him.

"Back to you," John quietly quipped, hoping Scott didn't forget about Alan.

Scott waved him off, "Piece of cake."

"More like, 'work of art'." John countered. He then followed Peggy out of the room.

* * *

As they entered the observatory, Peggy watched as John aligned the telescope to the constellation Cassiopeia.Peggy sat next to John as he changed the eyepiece to suit two veiwers. Peggy really didn't want to be there. Her 'buzz' had worn off, and an empty void overtook her. She wished she had stopped at her room first, she could have taken something to make this moment more tolerable. 

The void that came to her was frightening. The gnashing of the teeth she could hear come from it alone, was terrifying. Her world felt like a merry-go-round and she just wanted to stop it and get off. She took drugs to make herself feel better. The better she felt, the more she took in hopes to enhance the experience. Sometimes that backfired, and she would get sick or paranoid thus, taking more to get back the original feeling.

"Aggh," she groaned in frustration.

John watched Peggy and noticed her agitation, "What's wrong?"

"John I'll be right back, okay?" She answered as she got up and headed to the door.

"I'll give you twenty minutes, after that, I'm coming after you," he called to her as she left the room. John turned his attention back to the scope. He pulled out a wrapped gift he had placed earlier from under his seat; he then placed it on hers.

After about twenty-five minutes, John stood up to go look for Peggy. He was going to talk to her whether she liked it or not.

As his hand reached the door, he jumped back as it flew open.

"Sorry John, I didn't hit you did I?" Peggy asked as she barreled through the door.

He looked thoughtfully at her. Something was different he thought as she chewed her gum. Her face was flushed and she almost walked into him. "No you didn't. Everything alright?" He quietly asked.

"Just great." She replied rather quickly.

She made it to her room without incident, and was able to smoke a couple of puffs off her pipe, along with gulping down another beer. She even made time to do a couple of shots.

"What's this?" She asked as she picked up the gift off her chair.

Feeling somewhat embarrassed; John grinned as he sat back down into his chair. "Well, since you didn't come home over spring break, we missed your sweet sixteen." Peggy smiled and rolled her eyes. "Dad still plans on having a party for you when he gets back. Just a little something I thought you would like," he added.

She sat down and opened up the package. She smiled down at the framed photo. It was a picture of her, Alan and John. Their mother had taken it just hours before an avalanche took her life. John had held Peggy and Alan on his lap. They were decked out in snowsuits, John had planned on taking them sledding. Their mother wanted some time alone to ski, without having to worry about the younger ones slowing her down. Jeff and the others were already out on the slopes.

"You two were so cute... Then you had to reach your teen years," John smirked as he nudged her.

Peggy shot him a wry grin then her face frowned as she looked back down at the photo. "Thanks John. It's great... really. I had forgot that mom even took this, where did you get it?"

"Going through the storage bins... There are a lot of discs loaded with photos. Dad didn't even upload them onto the computer. So I did. There are a lot of pictures of us when we were younger. I'll show you and Alan sometime."

Tears welled up in Peggy's eyes, "I feel bad John, I don't even remember much about her, and I know I should."

"Peggy, you were only seven, of course you wouldn't remember much." He said, as he comforted her by putting his arms around her.

Peggy shrugged as she pulled away from him. "I guess it really doesn't matter."

John sat back in his seat. He felt bad for his younger three siblings, yet, deep down, he envied them. Gordon couldn't remember much about their mother either. The younger three dealt with her death the only way children under the age of ten could. Alan constantly asked when she was coming back. Peggy and Gordon had nightmares. The older three did their best to comfort their grieving father while they grieved for her themselves. Being the closest to his mother, John was torn between wanting to remember her, or wishing he didn't. The emotional scars were often too unbearable.

"Peggy of course it matters. She's our mother. Maybe going through some pictures of her will jog your memory," said John as he turned his attention back to the viewer.

The two sat in silence for a while. Peggy watched as John tinkered with the telescope. He would constantly get her to look through the eyepiece, and she would reluctantly do so. She couldn't focus very well and toiled with the idea of going to bed.

John, sensing his sisters' boredom, decided to forget watching the stars and get her to talk.

"Did you really think you and Alan would get away with what you did today?" He asked incredulously.

"It wasn't Alan's fault. I dared him," she offered. She backed up keeping a safe distance from him. John however, would keep pulling her chair back next to him, which irked her.

"I would think that both of you would know better. How do you expect us to trust you two now?"

"You can't," she truthfully put it. She had no intentions of staying in the house for a whole month.

"Well thanks for that bit of insight. From now on, you two sit with whoever is in command and control. I don't care how long we are gone. When dad gets back and you give him that comment as an answer to him, then he can decide what to do with you."

Angered by what he just said, she decided to get up and leave. Keeping his own temper in check, John pulled her back down.

"Could you tell me what that was all about with Virgil?" He asked. He couldn't help but notice her red, glassy eyes. He figured she was on the verge of crying.

Peggy looked away then down at the picture in her lap. "Virgil can... I stopped giving a shit a long time ago."

John raised an eyebrow and inwardly laughed. Her crass, blunt demeanor was something new. Even though he didn't like it, he found it amusing. 'Definite sterilization,' he thought.

"Why did you do it John?" Peggy changed the subject and turned the tables on him.

"Do what?"

She snorted. "Snoop... Go through our e-mails? And don't say you didn't, dad would never take time out of his precious work load to do it." She spat.

"_Gordon_," John angrily muttered under his breath.

Pleased that she mustered up the courage to confront him, she folded her arms across her chest waiting for his reply. Gordon would be mad at her, but he already was.

John slapped his hands down hard on his lap. 'Busted,' Peggy thought as she watched him.

"I don't know Peggy. Maybe I was a little curious as to why only Alan and Gordon were privy to your time. You leave the island after Christmas break, and give the rest of us the cold shoulder. But, going through your correspondences with each other, I guess all the partying you were doing, kept you extremely busy." He replied rather icily. He was not going to get the same treatment she gave Virgil.

"Partying? Is that what everyone thought? Just what kind of 'partying' did you guys think, and what business is of yours anyway? I couldn't believe that you, of all people, would stoop that low and read personal information." She retorted with the same icy tone.

"You hypocrite! Will you stop for one minute and listen to yourself. Don't **you **lecture me on 'reading personal information' miss." He hissed while pointing at her, "Why don't you come clean, and tell me _exactly_ what you were doing out at night in Chicago, and with whom."

"Read the book!" She scoffed as she shot up, this time avoiding John's grasp.

She high-tailed it out of there ignoring his pleas for her to stop.

* * *

In the meantime, Scott finished talking to Alan. Although not wanting to believe what Alan said about their sisters drinking, he was now certain he knew what happened to his six pack. Unlike John, Scott had the upper hand when it came to talking to Alan. Alan would often beat around the bush, but soon would cave under Scott's threats. 

Scott casually walked into Peggy's room. He thought he would take a good look around in hopes to uncover anything suspicious. Frustrated at not finding anything in her room, he headed out onto her balcony and looked around. Alan told him that is where he caught her twice before. Scott made sure, that Alan knew, he was going to hear from their father from not coming forward with this information sooner.

Looking down, he noticed the moonlight reflecting off something shinny. He bent down and picked it up. Smelling it, he knew exactly what it was. He found her pipe.


	8. Chapter 8

**A Cry for Help**

By: Digitalice

Chapter, 8

* * *

Scott left Peggy's room with his prized find. Stopping at Virgil's door, he leaned into it as he heard some muted voices coming through. He figured Gordon was with him, and that he'll talk with Virgil later if Gordon couldn't get him to come out. 

Glancing down the hall, he had seen an ever so dejected Peggy, as she swiftly entered her room then slammed her door. John was following in hot pursuit. 'Guess John had about as much luck with her as he did Alan,' he mused then sighed deeply.

He walked over and leaned against the wall as John pounded on her door. Scott grinned as he looked at John. John was the only imperturbable sibling of the six of them. Scott watched as John's features were now replaced by a boiling, bubbling and brewing hapless storm of rage and immensity.

After jotting down a few words, Peggy slid a note under her door.

With eyes wide open, John bent down and picked up the piece of paper. 'Piss Off!' Is what it read. A thin but menacing smile crossed John's face as he showed the note to Scott.

Scott covered his mouth so not to laugh. He knew John was not in the mood.

He motioned to John to follow him just after John kicked her door in response.

* * *

The kitchen was dimly lit when Scott and John entered it. "I'll be right back John," said Scott as he headed outside. After a short while, Scott returned with two beers. He opened them and handed one to John who greatly accepted it. 

After the first sip, John winced. "How can you drink this stuff?" He continued to drink it anyway.

Scott glanced over the counter at John, "Want to go ask Peggy?" He asked with a hint of anger in his tone.

John's bemused expression made Scott laugh. John wasn't sure he heard him right, "Come again?"

Scott reached in his pocket and pulled out the tiny pipe he found on her balcony. He rolled it across the counter towards John.

John looked the pipe over as Scott continued, "She drank my beer, and had hit the bar outside as well. Alan told me he caught her twice out on her balcony drinking, and caught her outside at the bar today when we were gone. He confessed that he felt he needed to keep an eye on her after what he witnessed. That is why he was with her outside. Peggy pulled him into the pool. He said he saw her slam down at least four shots." Scott reported.

Stunned at Scott's revelation, John narrowed his brow and continued to look at the shinny object Scott gave him, "And _this_?" He quizzed, while holding up the pipe as he wield it in front of Scott.

"On her balcony," Scott answered matter-of-factly. "Wait until I have to explain to dad that his jug of tequila is missing along with a case of beer," he added. Scott crossed his arms in front of him. "Her _art_ teacher gave her and other students alcohol. God only knows what else he gave them."

"Her art teacher? What?" John asked preoccupied by looking back at the pipe.

Scott nodded, "Alan offered that as well. When the chance comes up, I'm going to talk to her. That creep, better not had tried anything." Scott absently clenched his fists, as he thought about what Alan had told him, what her teacher said to her.

John handed the pipe back to Scott. He got up to wash his hands since the smell made him sick. "That's _just_ great Scott. Now what do we do? I can't believe it. Drugs and drinking? I wonder what else? A teacher of all people? Scott, dad is going to hit the roof. And Alan didn't mention anything sooner?"

"You mean 'dad will go postal'." Scott corrected. "Well I'm not going to mention anything to him until his meeting is over. The news of the accident, with this on top of that, would cause him to loose what little hair he has left." Scott placed the pipe back into his pocket. "I already mentally pounded Alan. Dad can do the rest," he added with content.

John had to ask, "What are your figures on Peggy's involvement with those three girls?"

Scott thought a moment, "Right now... zone hundred percent."

John shifted uncomfortably, then sat back down, "Scott? Peggy wanted to come home from school today instead of Friday. 'If' she hung out with those three, and were supposed to be with them that night..." John's voice trailed off as he looked at his beer.

Scott's eyes rolled towards John. He too thought about that. Would they be in Chicago right now arranging a funeral for their sister? There were too many 'what ifs' that he cared to think about. He then thought about their father, and what her death would have done to him, to all of them for that matter.

"Crap!" Scott slammed his fist down hard, causing the two bottles on the counter to rock. John sat back and carefully eyed his older brother with a cocked brow.

Scott stood up and paced the kitchen. "God John... Could you imagine? She should be dead." He ran a hand through his hair.

John solemnly looked down at the counter, "Guess we ought to lock the bar."

Scott disagreed, "No! I want to catch her myself. I told Alan I might be going into his room to see if I can catch her on her balcony. Then her sorry butt is mine and believe me... Tomorrow, you and I are going to look around her room for her stash. We'll do that, when she is in the library. I asked Fermat to help her with her geometry."

"Let's make things easier for ourselves and get her drunk. Maybe then, she'll talk." John suggested with satiric-wit. The past couple of days had mentally wore him down. Any more surprises will push him over the edge.

Scott grinned mischievously as he eyed John. "Hmm... You may have something there Johnny." Scott mulled over what John said, through his mind.

The two looked towards the entryway as Virgil and Gordon came in. Virgil hesitantly looked around before entering.

Gordon slid into the seat next to John. Nobody spoke as they watched Virgil reach into the refrigerator to pull out the plate Scott prepared for him earlier.

Virgil sighed heavily as he placed the plate into the microwave. Once the contents were heated, he pulled the plate out and walked over to the counter. "I'm such a jerk," he husked as he took Scott's seat.

"What do you mean Virg?" Scott queried as he sat down next to him. Virgil looked around at them as he spoke, "I'm the reason she didn't talk to us. Kyrano heard her this afternoon, and he knew what she meant," he drawled out as he absently poked at his plate.

"What?" John quietly asked, "Did he tell you?"

Virgil slowly nodded, "It was a couple days before she, Alan and Fermat were to head back to school from Christmas break. Peggy was walking through here, holding the box of beads you gave her for Christmas John," he shuddered as the memory unfolded before his eyes.

"Virg... please... What happened?" Scott pleaded for him to continue. He could see Virgil was pained and needed to talk it out.

Virgil swallowed hard, "I was sitting on the couch," he pointed to the green couch off the dining area. "The Klaxon went off just as Peggy approached me. I didn't even look up and ran smack into her full force. She practically was thrown across the room from the impact, and her beads went everywhere, I then slipped on them. God... I was so furious. I got up and walked over to her, I thought she was okay, because she was sitting up." He looked around at the three of them again.

"Keep going Virgil. Tell them what you said to her," Gordon said rather coolly. He couldn't believe what Virgil told him, as this was the second time he is hearing this.

Virgil looked down at his plate, then continued. "I told her we 'wished' she would just stay out of our way. That was it... Kyrano told me, she mentioned that I didn't even ask if she was okay," once again, tears formed in his eyes. "Kyrano told me he found her in the same spot an hour after I ran into her. She hit the floor hard, and landed on her side where her ribs were broken eight years ago. She was in a lot of pain from that. She told Kyrano what had happened, and begged him not to mention it to dad."

Scott tapped his fingers on the counter and gave Virgil a cold stare. "_We_ wished she would just stay out of our way?" He repeated incredulously, "Virgil why... Why on earth would you say that to her."

Virgil shrugged, "As I said... I was furious. I wasn't thinking."

Scott looked across the counter at John and Gordon. The two simmered in their seats.

"Well thanks for including us in on your 'fury' Virgil," Scott hissed. With Gordon being so close to Peggy, he wondered why she didn't mention anything to him. He now knew why she only spoke with Alan. She wrote to Gordon, but only to respond. It was Alan who actually forwarded information to Gordon. Peggy didn't mind since she trusted him.

Virgil cowered in his chair, "I'm sorry," he simply said.

"We are not the one's that need to hear it!" John shot at Virgil.

Virgil shook his head; "You heard her... It's too late, what I said is irrevocable. She hates me... She hates all of us, because of what I said, and she believes what I said as well."

"Why don't you call dad and tell him what you told us. After all, he is part of the 'we' part too." Scott said. His voice hinted with impassiveness. Sure, they gave the younger two a hard time, but never were they disserving to one another.

Virgil nodded as he continued to eat. He hoped one of them will sit in on that conversation with him.

Scott stood up; "I'm going to bed. I need to think about how to bring Christmas break up to Peggy along with other stuff. Got a big day ahead tomorrow." He secretly winked at John.

John soon followed after him.

* * *

Going towards his room, Scott decided to check on Alan and Peggy. He opened Alan's door and peered in. Alan was playing with his PSP, and quickly hid it behind his back on seeing Scott. 

"Put that away and get to bed... better yet... give it here," Scott walked into his room and held out his hand. Alan promptly placed the object in Scott's hand.

"Can't I do anything? At least Peggy gets to drink." Alan complained in his normal whiny manner. He knew this aggravated Scott.

Scott didn't find Alan's comment amusing, "Cut it Alan," Scott quietly scoffed, "How about you and I talk some more?" He added pulling up a chair and placed it in front of Alan.

Before Scott could sit, Alan held up his hands in defeat. He did not want another lecture from his older brother. Alan is a lot like Scott, and Scott's temper matched their father's. Alan was no match in comparison.

Alan kept his defiance to himself. The only thing Alan could do at this point was to apologize. Between his sisters antics, and Alan knew full well what was in store for her, he figured any further arguing would be dangerous. "Sorry Scott," he muttered.

A satisfied smile filled Scott's face that only a winner, and at the moment, was him, could wear. "Good." He succinctly said triumphantly. He placed the chair back. "Get to sleep. If I come back here and find you up... so help me Al." He warned pointedly.

Scott heard Alan mutter something intelligible under his breath, but decided to ignore it. All he wanted to do is sleep, if that luxury, was at all capable, for Scott Tracy.

Peggy's door was cracked open. As he walked into her room, he was startled by a figure walking around on her balcony. Scott looked at the sleeping figure that was his sister, and wondered who would be out on her balcony. Peggy was lying on her bed still fully clothed but definitely asleep. Scott placed a blanket on her and headed to her balcony.

He sighed in relief on seeing John, "Hey," said Scott. "What are you looking for?" He suspiciously asked.

Startled, John turned and faced Scott, "Anything... What? You think you're the only one around here that can find treasures?"

Scott snickered.

John continued to look around the balcony, "Besides, I was hoping I would be the one to find her out here drinking and doing God knows what. I would have loved to unleash my anger and frustrations out on her hide."

Scott looked back towards Peggy's bed. "All in good time Johnny." Scott talked in his normal tone. Peggy wouldn't hear them and he knew it.

John jutted his jaw towards her, "Was she out? She was tossing and turning when I sneaked in."

"Like the dead as always," he replied. "I checked her without getting too close. After seeing her take that swing at dad when he tried to wake her yesterday." He added with a laugh.

"You got that right. If dad didn't grab her arm, he would have been totting a real shiner," John commented lightly as he and Scott headed into her room.

They stood next to her bed and talked as if she wasn't there.

Scott picked up the picture John gave her from off her bedstead. "Where did she get this?" He asked as he fondly looked at it.

"I gave that to her. Mom took the picture the day..." John stopped, he didn't want to bring the subject up. "I found it with some other photos that dad had on discs."

Scott wistfully looked at John who looked lost in thought. John didn't have to say more for Scott to know what he was thinking, and Scott knew better than to bring that day up unless he was willing to talk about it.

"Come on... I want to do our web surfing before breakfast. As you said, maybe somebody took pictures at Mic's club. I talked to Penny again after you and Peggy left the kitchen. She gave me the name of the nightclub." Scott offered as pulled on John's arm to follow him.

Before leaving her room, Scott noticed her yearbook on top of her dresser. He decided to grab it and use the pictures of Sara, Susan and Tara to help in their search.

* * *

As predicted, Scott didn't sleep, well at least he couldn't sleep. 

Heading into his fathers' office with Peggy's yearbook, Scott decided to do his own searching. He sat at Jeff's desk and logged on to his system.

Scott did a search under "Kryptonite, Chicago, photos." Which was Mic's nightclub, and was astounded at the results that pulled up. Eventhough the website was closed down, someone would post something, under the clubs' name. "Seems like this truly is a hot topic in Chicago," he muttered to himself with amazement.

As John expected, and Scott hadn't, there were photos taken at Mic's club. The girls that worked there posted them and of course, some of the customers. Scott didn't think that any of Mic's clients would post any even if they had them. What lawyer or doctor in their right mind would post anything? 'Must be regular Joe's that posted these.' He thought.

After and hour, and skimming through countless photos, Scott came upon a photo that immediately caught his attention. He clicked on it to enlarge it, so that he could get a better look at their faces. The photo was taken outside of the club, and it was four girls and what appeared to be a couple customers or guys that were out on the streets.

Scott didn't even need the yearbook to know that these were the three girls Peggy was with at her Christmas program, and he definitely knew the fourth girl was his sister


	9. Chapter 9

**A Cry for Help**

By: Digitalice

Chapter, 9

* * *

Scott grimly looked over the photo. Although, he was not surprised since his suspicions proved to be correct. He was more worried about how their father was going to handle the fact that yes, indeed, Peggy's nights out in Chicago, were spent working at a nightclub and dancing for it's customers and worse yet, what drugs had she been taking. 

Not taking his eyes off the photo, Scott wondered how she even ended up with the job. Yes, the four made up themselves to look a lot older then their actual ages, but why that job of all jobs out there in the world? For money? No, it couldn't have been for money. Being the daughter of a billionaire, Peggy never would ever have to go without anything she asked for. A job... That was ludicrous in itself.

Penny might not have been able to pick Peggy out of the photos, and maybe she didn't see this one, but Scott knew his siblings and every detail of their features. Peggy had Scott's smile, broad and dazzling with every ounce of confidence in it. Even though he hadn't seen it since she had been back, it was clearly evident in the photo.

Scott shook his head as he cropped the photo to print it out. He surly didn't envy having the task of showing it to their father. The four barely had anything on, and were holding drinks as they had their arms around each other, and the two strange men. 'This is going to take years off the old man,' Scott thought.

Jeff Tracy was a proud man, and proud father. Having built up Tracy Enterprises to become the world leader and supplier in aerodynamics technology while raising six children, was a feat, to say the least, in itself. Peggy was the apple in Jeff's eye, and she definitely crossed the line with this one. Finding her pipe alone was bad enough. She had a tight relationship with her father and brothers; well, that was until recently, and she never disappointed them.

If there were one consolation in this, it would be that of the combination between Alan's protests and Jeff's adamant persistence, was that they were to be picked up and brought home Friday. He would have to remind his father of this in her defense. She could've been in that car. Scott shuddered at the thought of Peggy being ejected from Sara's car with the others. He mentally thanked the heavens, and thought he would give Alan a big kiss.

Scott drew in a deep breath as he stood up and stretched. The sun was barely on the horizon as he briefly glanced out the windows.

Grabbing the photo he took off the printer, and picking up Peggy's yearbook, he thought he would try to get a couple hours of sleep. Another day was approaching, and who knew what his sister had in store for them.

* * *

Scott walked passed John's door. He entered his room and grinned. The only part of John sticking out from his covers, was his platinum hair. 

Scott hesitated, but then decided to place the photo next to John's bed. It wouldn't be the ideal thing to wake up to, but at least John would know their search was complete, and now the task at finding the booze and drugs, is all that was left on this personal mission of theirs.

Scott left John's room and proceeded across the hall to Peggy's. Walking in, he placed her yearbook back on the dresser and walked over to her. 'Amazing,' he thought, as Peggy was in the same position as he and John left her in. He checked her vitals for reassurance.

* * *

Alan walked into the kitchen with a puzzled look. "What'd you do that for Scott?" He called out behind him, as he wiped off his cheek and grimaced. 

Scott was right behind him with the broadest grin on his face.

"You'll find out soon enough bro." Scott cheekily replied. He mentally winced. The rest of his brothers will eventually have to know about their sister.

Scott walked out onto the deck to get Gordon out of the pool. He was angered, but at the same time, surprised to see Peggy sitting in one of the loungers reading. He would just have to restrain all his emotions with everything he had on he,r and wait until he talks to their father.

"Surprise... surprise... How long have you been up?" Scott asked, while he walked over to her. "Can I also ask why you are outside?"

Peggy glanced up from her book. Gordon swam over to the edge of the diving pool and grinned. "I took my chances of getting knocked out by waking her this morning," Gordon answered, "I should receive a metal for that mission. It's not every day you get to wake the 'sleeping dead'," he cheekily added.

Scott burst out laughing. Gordon had a valid point.

Peggy put her book down on her lap. "Am I really that bad? And Gordon told me I had to stay out here with him."

Scott laughed even harder at her dumbfounding question. "Since the day mom and dad brought you home from the hospital." He glanced over at Gordon. He would ask him later as to why she had to be out with him. "Just don't pull these stunts when dad gets back."

Peggy shot Scott a look of total innocence, in which Scott didn't buy.

Scott reached out his hand, and Peggy let him pull her to her feet. "No throwing food, swearing or bantering at the table. Got it." Scott warned, with a hint of laughter.

* * *

Later that morning, Peggy sorted through hers and Alan's wash. "He must have wore a different outfit every hour of the day." She mumbled to herself. 

She pulled the items that needed dry cleaning and set them aside. Kyrano was going to the mainland for supplies later, and could take the pile she had to the cleaners. She also thought she would mention that the bar needed restocking. She could pour out half the contents of the tequila into the bottle she had. Her father wouldn't even know, so she thought.

'Speaking of which,' she looked at her shaky hands. Going into her room would prove to be a task in itself, since Scott and John kept close tabs on her whereabouts all morning. 'Older brothers can be such a pain in the ass!'

She reflected back on the morning. She was glad Gordon woke her up, even though that hour of day was not to her liking. 'Mornings suck and should be banned.'

She grinned at Gordon's ever so persistent name-dropping. 'Sleeping dead.' I got his dead and it's my foot going up his ass!'

Breakfast was nothing more than that of John glaring at her. 'John's such a pussy. How can anybody be so predictably dull and unexciting?'

Scott was constantly putting more food on her plate. 'Mr. Perfect. That strict know-it-all, arrogant, overbearing, overprotective tight ass! God I feel sorry for his children. He'll probably make them wear leashes at all times.'

Alan and Fermat were acting nervous around her. 'Fermat... well he's a geek. Nothing new or more to add there. Alan... God, where to begin with him? Whinny, tenacious, fly-by tantrums, arrogant, pipsqueak brat of a little brother. There's more but can't think to well right now.'

Gordon and Virgil ate out on the deck. 'Virgil... Another pussy. It's no wonder why he flies TB2, he needs the height for his hair.'

Peggy stood back pleased at finally finishing the piles. 'Thank God the washers also dry. It will take me the rest of the day to fold this mess.'

Unbeknownst to Peggy, John was standing in the entryway watching her with amusement. "What are you so dramatically thinking about?" John quipped quietly.

Peggy jumped and glared at the form from which the voice came from. "Holy shit. Jesus John!" She stammered, "If you must know, I was lovingly thinking about all of you," she put her hand to her chest as her heart raced.

John closed his eyes and began to slowly count to ten. "Peggy... You are really pushing the envelope with me," he growled through gritted teeth and added, "I'm keeping a mental note of your swearing. If you continue to use it, I will beat what little 'living' daylights you have out of you, give what's left to Scott so he can pound you even more, and he can turn you over to dad to finish you off. Do you understand?"

'Wow.' Peggy looked at John and was impressed, he was pissed, and never had she seen such a distained expression from her normally calm brother.

"Do you understand?" John distinctively repeated through his clenched jaw. He had it. After viewing the photo Scott kindly placed in his room for him to wake up to, he was ready to carry out his threat right then.

"Yes John, I understand, but as long as you guys stop scaring me half to death! How would you like it if you were constantly on the verge of having a heart attack?" She furiously retorted with a glare.

Peggy stood her ground as John approached her. "Sorry! I was standing in the entryway for twenty minutes. Are you that zoned out?" He shot back at her.

Peggy waved him off, and proceeded with putting the articles of clothing into the washers. She was tired of arguing and the older always defeated the younger, so what was the point.

John continued, "You should have seen yourself... You were throwing those clothes all over while waving your hands about." He slightly chuckled.

"As I said... I was _lovingly_ thinking about you guys," she said.

"Can I ask what it was you were thinking about?" He quizzically asked, not really sure he wanted to know.

The look Peggy gave him answered his question.

John watched her as she continued to load the washers. He was saddened to see that his sisters' normal demeanor, changed from that of a self-confident, always positive, always upbeat, talented, strong willed even-tempered and loving person. To become that of a paranoid, dark, depressive, anxious alien on the brink of falling over the edge.

'Drugs.' Is what he concluded, and wondered why he didn't see it before. He couldn't wait to get that out in the open so that they could all help her. He didn't have to worry about Chicago. Even though she will get an earful about the nightclub act, that part of her life is over. Her friends deaths, on the other hand, will have to be dealt with separately. He wanted his sister back.

Breaking the silence as he walked over to her, he added, "Virgil told us last night what he said to you before you left on Christmas break," he said as he approached her. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Peggy stopped and looked at the floor, "He remembered then?"

"Actually, Kyrano reminded him. Virgil's deeply hurt by what he said Peg. You should've seen him last night."

She shut the washer door then started it up, "Yeah... I know all about feelings being 'hurt' John... He was so angry, he meant it then. I didn't mean for him to run into me. I tried to get up off the floor, but my side hurt too much. I laid there and his words kept going through my head," her tone was empty as it trailed off.

John angered by what she said. 'I could just kill Virgil,' "Peggy you need to convey this to him. And for the record, the rest of us, or should I say, 'we' do not stand behind his comment. Please tell me you believe that. Do you seriously think dad would even consider that thought?"

She looked over at John; "Do you really mean that?" She asked hopefully with tears in her eyes.

"YES!" He couldn't have emphasized his reply enough as he pulled her into a hug, in which she was grateful for as she returned it. "I'm sorry about your injury, and that you had to wait in pain for an hour, on the floor no less. You should've said something then. I can't believe you spent all that time in school thinking and believing we didn't want you around."

Peggy shrugged, "Virgil's a jerk," she cried into John's shoulder.

"Nah... Virgil's an ass." He corrected back, amazed at how easy that word flowed off his tongue.

Peggy laughed, as she pulled away from him then wiped off her face. "Sorry about last night John. You are right, if I admit that I am a hypocrite, will you admit that you are a spy?"

John folded his arms across his chest and cocked an eyebrow, "Spy? Well I guess that is my job. Had the best scanner on TB5. Yeah... I'm a spy alright," he grinned as he fondly remembered his space station.

* * *

Peggy walked into the kitchen to look for Kyrano. Alan was sitting at the counter, sipping on some juice. 

Kyrano was going through the cabinets, while making his list.

Placing the bag down on the floor, she glanced over at Alan who seemed to be shifting uncomfortable in his seat.

Peggy turned on her sweet charm, "Kyrano? When you go to the mainland, could you take this stuff to the cleaners?"

Kyrano kept his placid look as he nodded to her.

"Can I look at the list you're making. There were some things I want, and also noticed we were out of." She added.

After giving her his palm pilot, Peggy glanced over it. She sat across from Alan as she added a couple things she wanted. Alan wearily watched her as she palmed in the alcohol. She smiled, and handed the palm pilot back to Kyrano.

She looked back at Alan and smiled, "What's wrong with you?"

"What's wrong with me?" he repeated incredulously. "What's wrong with you? I can't believe you added the alcohol to his list." He quietly said. Kyrano was known to have ears in the back of his head.

Peggy turned to be sure they were not being listened in on. "Look... Don't say anything, and I will do your online course for you," she bribed with a wink.

Alan's face lit up at her offer. But soon he remembered he spilled to Scott about her drinking. He couldn't help it. Scott had him pinned against the wall and threatened every inch of his body with their fathers' belt. Scott reminded Alan that while he was in charge, he was allowed to use any means of discipline if they got out of hand. The belt spoke to Alan, and Scott knew Alan's weakness. However, Scott was going to catch her himself and leave Alan out of it, since he confessed. Alan told Scott he was actually out of the house in order to keep an eye on Peggy after what she drank, and that was something Scott was grateful for.

"You got a deal," Alan accepted, and held out his hand for her to shake it. It was dirty pool and he knew it, but it was an offer he couldn't refuse. Peggy excelled in science, Alan didn't.

Peggy shook his hand to seal the deal, "Alan, I bet if I offered to breathe for you, you wouldn't pass it up," she half joked.

Witnessing their handshake, Scott walked up to the counter and pinched the bridge of his nose. "What are you two up to now?" He didn't think it was good by the look on Alan's face.

"I offered to help Alan with his online course, if he helped me fold the laundry." She deliberately lied. Alan's jaw dropped but he decided not to complain.

Scott rubbed his jaw and glanced at the two. "Hmm."

"Had you talked to dad?" She sheepishly asked.

Her question threw him off guard. She always had a way to change the subject if she didn't like the conversation. "Not yet. Later this evening, possibly." He had pit in his stomach as he watched her face fall.

"When you do, I want to talk to him as well. Okay?" She asked.

Scott leaned over the counter and looked her into the eye. "It will probably be late Peggy. Florida is about seven or eight hours behind us." He replied.

Peggy's face lit up, "Scott, could you get online and check... Maybe there is more information regarding that crash."

'Oh crap!' Scott frowned, "Uh... I checked earlier. Nothing new on it. Besides, I thought you didn't know them well enough. Why are you so interested?" He replied, rather pleased with himself for thinking about that last sentence.

"You told me they were hurt. I just thought I would ask." She muttered and looked over at Alan.

"What crash?" Alan asked.

Scott didn't take his eyes of Peggy as he explained what happened, to Alan. "Three girls Peggy had in a couple of classes were hurt in an accident Friday night."

Alan didn't put any thought into Scott's reply. He knew she didn't have friends. He turned his attention to Peggy, "You mean, you _actually_ knew some girls at school?"

Scott quickly turned his head towards his younger brother, "Alan, have a little compassion," he hissed.

Peggy looked down at the counter then slid off her chair. "I'll be in my room," she quietly told them as she headed towards the door.

"Peggy, come on... Al didn't mean anything," Scott called after her.

Scott turned and looked back at Alan, "Way to go sprout."

Alan shrugged and continued drinking his juice.

* * *

After lunch, Fermat and Peggy headed to the library. She was a week ahead on both her courses and would get a jump-start on Alan's course. She would let Fermat help her correct her geometry mistakes, and then turn them in. 

"Thanks for helping me Fermat. It's great to have someone as smart as you around. Scott would help, but he would just remind me of his stellar grades, and how everything came so easily to him. You don't do that, and I really appreciate it." She clicked the send button then logged on to Alan's screen.

Fermat blushed as he watched her. "T-t-thanks," he replied a little uneasily in his normal stutter. "Why are you l-l-logging into Alan's s-screen? He queried.

"A bet is a bet Fermat," she simply put it. "Look, you don't have to hang around here anymore." She hinted. She wanted to be left alone and she didn't like being questioned on everything she did.

She had a hit of mescaline in her pocket with her name on it. Just briefly glancing at Alan's course, she knew it was going to be a breeze. She'll get a couple of chapters completed then take her acid. 'That brat even got off with an easy course,' she muttered under her breath.

* * *

Scott searched Peggy's room as John kept watch out her door. 

"I can't find anything," Scott said in frustration.

"I don't like this Scott. She is always in here... It has to be somewhere," John husked. "Maybe she doesn't have anything. Let's get out of here." He worriedly added.

Scott walked into her bathroom, "Where's your sense of adventure Johnny? She has to have something. She wouldn't just carry that pipe around for the heck of it." He called out.

"I didn't think any of my adventures would be of me to look for my sisters drugs!" John replied harshly, as he listened to Scott pillaging through his sisters stuff.

Scott reappeared into her room empty handed and disappointed. "The wafe probably has it hidden in one of the many hiding spots she and Alan have all over this island. That cut-out in the library... Man, how the heck did they stumble on that one?"

John laughed, "You guys have to stop with the name-dropping. Let's corner Alan, and ask if he knows where she might keep her 'private' things."

Scott rubbed the back of his neck, "You're right. What time is it?"

"Going on three. Why?"

"I'm going to e-mail the photo of Peggy to dad along with a note of what I found on her balcony." He replied.

"Chicken... Can't tell him to his face?"

"Excuse me? What? Would you like to tell him to his face? I'll be glad to sit by you as he lunges through the screen to wrap his hands around your neck." Scott rebuked.

"No thanks. You're right, he can take it out on Brains. Hopefully after that, he'll calm down a notch."

Scott snorted a laugh, "Poor Brains."

* * *

Later that afternoon, Peggy departed from Gordon's room. Gordon, as usual, was out doing laps in the bigger pool. Peggy used the opportunity to use his room, and watch his television. 

The acid she took earlier, was not that strong of an acid, and only made her laugh and brightened things up. Something she desperately needed to keep her mind off her friends. She didn't have to worry about having a bad trip on it while having to be around her family.

She was still laughing as she walked into her room. After completing three chapters for Alan, Peggy left the librarym and spent the past two hours watching a comedy channel, and then changed to the cartoon network.

She hung over her balcony and continued to laugh. She had an extra hour before dinner, and thought she will spend it out on her deck.

Peggy looked down towards the jungle. She waved at Tin-Tin as she was sitting on some boulders. Peggy barely spoke with Tin-Tin since she was back home. Tin-Tin was always out of the house, a luxury Peggy didn't have. Peggy missed talking to her, and hoped she would stay in some night so they could talk.

Peggy hung even further over her balcony. This worried Tin-Tin as she watched her. She decided to reach Scott on her wrist-com and let him know what Peggy was doing.

Peggy enjoyed the view below. Magnificent colors were coming out of the tops of the trees, which were right under her balcony. She smiled and breathed in the ocean air, as a slight breeze went through her hair. She thought she could actually hear the fish talking to her out in the distance.

Scott raced through the house and angrily glared into her room.

Both Tin-Tin and Scott screamed in horror, as Peggy tilted over the edge.


	10. Chapter 10

**A Cry for Help**

By: Digitalice

Chapter, 10

* * *

Everything seemed to move in slow motion. Luckily for Peggy, she had her right arm wrapped around the cement rail. She used her left hand to push off the outside wall, while using the momentum to swing herself back up, and just in time, as her legs were almost at a vertical angle with the wall. 

She cautiously looked over the edge at the tree line below and heaved a shaky, but thankful sigh.

Scott's feet didn't even touch her floor as he soon was out on the balcony. He grabbed on to her belt, and pulled her back away from the wall.

Peggy began to chuckle, as Scott looked her over in trepidation. "Well... that sure beats a can of caffeine," she commented lightly. Obviously she was untroubled by what happened which bothered Scott.

In the meantime, Tin-Tin reached her hover-sled. She had seen that Peggy managed to get herself back over the edge, but wanted to be sure Peggy was all right. Tin-Tin brought the hover sled near the balcony rail and peered over it.

"Peggy, are you okay?" She asked terrified. "Scott?"

Peggy looked at her right forearm that was scratched up, and already showing some bruising.

"I'm fine Tin-Tin... thanks," she replied absently. Scott didn't look, but acknowledged her question with a nod.

Relieved, Tin-Tin began her descent, then called out, "Okay then. I'll be right there."

Scott looked at Peggy. The look of consternation on his face, and in his tone, could not have been any more pronounced. "You think that was funny? How could you crack a joke about what just happened?" He then moved closer to her.

"I'm fine Scott. Don't worry." Peggy repeated. She wanted the whole ordeal to drop, but with Scott staring at her, she'll need to be a bit more convincing, and on top of being a little high, it was going to take all her concentration on proving so.

Scott bent down in front of her and looked her straight in the eyes. "Don't worry? You may be fine, but I'm not. I'm going to live with the image of you going over that rail for the rest of my life, and you tell me not to worry?" Scott's voice was filled with exasperated fear.

As Scott spoke, Peggy watched the vibrant colors come out of Scott's mouth. She began to relax. "Don't go all melodramatic on me. I didn't go over the edge. I had a grip around the rail."

Scott shook his head as he continued to look at her. He knew she was stoned. Her pupils were dilated and nearly covered the iris in her eyes. He pulled her into a tight embrace. "Peggy, what is going on with you?" He quietly asked.

That morning, Scott Tracy's day headed off to a bad start, and it seemed like it was going to end the same way. Finding the photo of his sister with her friends, and catching her yet again, outside on the deck reading a book, nearly set him on a tirade. Not wanting to spoil breakfast by making sure she ate something, he was going to wait until afterwards to chew her out. Gordon took him aside and explained that Peggy was acting funny, and he insisted she sat out with him as he did his laps in the pool. He could keep an eye on her, he explained. Then after he warned her before, she continues to dangle over her balcony, and almost kills herself.

"Nothing... I'm okay Scott... really," she insisted with a hint of irritation in her tone. He was ruining her buzz.

Scott's jaw dropped at her boldness. She should have been scared half to death, he knew he was.

She pulled herself away from him and continued, "You know, Alan, Fermat and Tin-Tin were in far more danger when the Hood fired up the engines to TB1, when they escaped through the exhaust tunnels. They could've been fried to a crisp!"

Scott stood back and thought about what she said. Since Peggy was away, thank god, during spring break, she relied on Alan for information during that time. Gordon wanted to spare her the morbid details of what could've happened, and their father didn't want to talk about it at that time. Alan, on the other hand, probably glorified the many times they escaped, unharmed, to make him out to be the hero of the day, and with help, he was.

Running a hand through his hair, Scott sat down against the wall. "Peggy, what all did Alan tell you about that time?" He asked questioningly. 'This ought to be good.'

Peggy shrugged, "Well, TB5 was struck, and you, dad, Virgil and Gordon went to help John. After you left, Alan and them spotted a sub emerging from the ocean. Then they decided to enter the house through the vents, and made their way to command and control. They overheard the conversation between dad and the Hood, and how you guys saved the Hood's brother Kyrano and not him. Then they escaped one of the Hood's henchmen, as they went back through the vents, after Fermat sneezed a couple of times." She paused to recollect, "Oh, and they made down TB2's silo, and that Fermat and Tin-Tin used the fire-fly on the Hood's henchmen to distract them, while Alan used the Thunderizer on TB1's silo door."

Scott listened as Peggy ranted on. Alan didn't mention it was a missile that hit the space station John was manning that day. He could've been killed.

As she continued to talk, he noted that Alan also didn't mention that while he was playing around with the machines, the rest of their family was trapped, due to the Hood cutting off their communications and access to their systems, on a deteriorating TB5. They went to help, and retrieve John, not knowing their own lives were in imminent danger. 'Amazing' he thought.

Scott held up his hand to shut her up, "I heard enough... Peggy, I'm going to mention to dad that we all need to sit down and talk about that day. Obviously, Alan left out some significant details."

Peggy blinked at him quizzically, then became lost in thought. 'Man am I ever buzzing. The adrenaline rush really kicked the acid in. I better take something to slow myself down.'

Scott sighed deeply, to expel all his aggravation and frustrations. He wished their father were home. "Are you sure you are okay?" He asked once more. He wondered what she was thinking, since she was engrossed in thought, and snickering. "Peggy?" He spat.

Peggy snapped out of her thoughts, "What? Sorry... I wasn't... "

"Paying attention," Scott finished while standing up. He rubbed his face, "You know... forget it. Get cleaned up before dinner. We'll talk later."

Waiting until she closed her bathroom door, he closed the sliding windows to her balcony. As they hissed shut, he locked them and took the face off the panel next to them, and removed the function chip that controlled her windows. "She won't be going out on her balcony anymore," he mumbled, while replacing the face to the panel.

Peggy filled up the bathtub and made sure the water was hot enough to cause steam but not to burn her. She put fragrant oil in as well. Between the steam, oil and ventilation fan, nobody would be able to detect the smell of pot.

Pulling out a beer and digging around in the box, she began to panic at not being able to find her pipe. She even double-checked the cut out, but remembered she had it on her the other night. 'Where did I put it? I better check my pockets from the other night.'

'Thank god for back-up,' she pulled out a glass pipe and packed it.

Peggy picked up a picture she kept in the box and grabbed the can of beer. Getting into the tub and sitting in the water, she lit her pipe, popped open the beer, and looked at the photo of her, Tara, Susan and Sara.

'What a blast that day was,' she mumbled while fondly reminiscing.

Peggy used the fake e-mail account she set up for her dad, and had 'him' request a leave for her that weekend to stay with Susan. With the school getting permission from her father, they granted her the pass for Friday night to Sunday night, and Peggy spent the weekend at Susan's along with Tara and Sara. Susan's parents were always gone, and didn't keep close tabs on her whereabouts, which Peggy envied, and she honestly wasn't sure Susan had parents, since she never even met them.

That Saturday morning, they went into Chicago to walk around the Museum of Science and Industry. After that, they hit a bowling alley and played a couple of lanes, while teasing the guys who bought them beer. They didn't work at Mic's that weekend, so they accepted an invite from the guys to go eat and hit a few clubs afterwards. They eventually ended up at Kryptonite, Mic's place, and a couple photos' were taken outside the club, with both Susan's cell camera, and a cell camera of one of the guys they were out with.

Concentrating on Susan, Peggy never understood how they became close. Susan was a fiery redhead and basically could be a bitch. One wrong little look from someone, would set her off. She stood up for the underdogs of the school, and Peggy concluded Susan maybe thought she was a sissy geek, who needed guidance and protection. The fact was, Peggy didn't want to be bothered by anyone, so she proved Susan wrong; she proved all of them wrong.

Sara and Tara were twins. Both were blond, beautiful and wanted to become lawyers. They had two younger siblings, while Susan was adopted and an only child. Susan wanted to continue in the arts, and hoped to become an actor. All three girls lived off campus.

Peggy remembered returning to her dorm that Sunday afternoon. She had homework to cram in before the morning.

Entering her room, she noticed there were a dozen messages from home. Pam, who was one of the monitors that covered for her, swiftly walked into Peggy's room. She told her to call her father, since he threatened to show up if she didn't call back. Pam told Peggy that she didn't like her dad. He scared her, she told Peggy. Peggy just nodded to Pam and grinned. She assured her that her dad had that effect on everyone, and that there was nothing to be afraid of, unless he was your father.

Peggy looked at her clock and guessed it was around midnight island time. She connected to the island via vid-link and Jeff promptly answered.

As usual, Peggy apologized and explained when she got the messages it was either too late to call, or that she was out working on her science project, and would sarcastically jab him that he knows what being busy was like. As usual, Jeff would tell her he didn't give a damn what time she called, she could at least leave a message letting them know she was alive.

Peggy didn't expect Jeff to ask why she didn't use her meal card regularly, and especially why she didn't use it that weekend. She would forget he would check online to find out what was due in any of hers or Alan's courses. The meal cards were linked to the dinning hall. Using the access code off their card, parents could monitor their kids eating habits.

Peggy told him if she ate as much as everyone back home, she would be as big as TB2. Jeff wasn't amused, and mentioned that a bagel for a total day's meal was not a healthy diet. Peggy often mentally flipped him off and would tell him if the food actually tasted like something, it would be more tolerable to choke down. Jeff reminded her, that there were lots of varieties of cuisine to choose from. Certainly, she could find something she liked.

She relinquished, and lied about her card. She told him she misplaced it, and had paid cash for her meals. She assured him she would get a new one in the morning, and get reimbursed for what she bought.

It was those same arguments that didn't seem to have a particular pattern, which baffled Jeff, and pissed Peggy off. Both of them would sign off on a sour note and end up not speaking to each other until Jeff called a truce.

Shaking her head of the memory, Peggy felt bad. Alan was the one to give Jeff grief, not her. If he would just leave her alone, there wouldn't be any need for the arguments. The fact of the matter was, is that the amount of drugs she did, caused her lack of hunger. Some days she would feel so sick, she would actually puke.

After her long soak, Peggy got out of the tub; put a robe on, then placed the glass pipe and photo back into the box. Before leaving the bathroom, she brushed her teeth and placed the box in it's hiding spot. She also hid the empty beer can in there, until she was able to discretely throw it away.

Opening her door, she was surprised to see Tin-Tin sitting on her bed.

"You sure do take a long time," Tin-Tin joked.

"Really?" Peggy looked at her clock and thought she better hurry and get dressed. "You're right."

Tin-Tin smiled uneasily.

Grabbing some clothes, Peggy went back into her bathroom and left the door slightly opened. "How long have you been waiting?" Peggy added while getting dressed.

Tin-Tin stood up and walked over to the bathroom door. She stood with her arms folded across her chest, as she leaned against the wall. "I bumped into Scott as he was leaving your room, if that gives you an idea."

"No it doesn't Tin-Tin, since I have lost all track of time since I've been home," Peggy murmured under her breath.

Tin-Tin looked towards the door, "What was that?"

Peggy stepped out into the room, "I said, I'm sorry to make you wait that long." She worriedly faced Tin-Tin while holding up her jeans with one hand.

"What is it?" Tin-Tin asked while returning her gaze.

Letting go of her jeans, they slipped right off her, and were down around her ankles. Peggy laughed as Tin-Tin's mouth dropped open.

Tin-Tin's mother told her how thin Peggy was, but now she was able to see this herself. "Peggy, I don't think that's funny."

Shrugging, Peggy stepped out of the jeans and picked them up. Holding them up, Peggy laughed even harder, "It's funny, because these are 'Alan's' jeans. God I wonder what he has of mine? If you see him modeling one of my thongs to Fermat, will you tell him to return them to me? Better yet... tell him to throw them out."

They both started laughing hysterically.

Hearing someone knocking, Peggy quickly grabbed another pair of jeans, and ducked back into the bathroom. Tin-Tin opened the door. Gordon popped in, "Where's Spiderwoman?"

"Oh for crying out loud Gordon," Peggy cried out, while coming out of the bathroom and began combing her hair. Tin-Tin and Gordon laughed.

Even though Gordon joked, Peggy could see the worried look on his face.

"Can I look at your arm?" He asked.

Peggy showed him her right forearm as he whistled low under his breath, "You're arm is going to be sore for a while," he revealed whilst trying to be careful not to touch the obvious bruising.

She concurred, "Tell me about it... The oil in the bath water alone, stung like crazy."

"Have Virgil look at this Peg, that is a deep cut on your arm. By the way, Scott took the function chip out of your window panel. Don't get any ideas of hanging off 'my' balcony," he warned before adding, "Speaking of which, were you in my room today?"

Her reply was hesitant, "Yes... I was. I watched your television. I hope you dodn't mind?"

Gordon turned, and headed towards the door, opening it; he motioned for Peggy and Tin-Tin to head out.

Walking down the hall, Gordon looked at Peggy. "Yes, I do mind. If you were caught, everyone would think that I let you watch it. You know you're not supposed to."

"I know... I just wanted to watch the world news to see... never mind," she snorted disconcertingly. She didn't find any news on the accident her friends were involved in which aggravated her even more. 'It couldn't have been that bad' she thought.

* * *

Entering the kitchen, everyone including Kyrano and Onaha surrounded her. 

Peggy flinched as the lecturing became heated. Even Kyrano, disappointingly shook his finger at her. Peggy's mind began to reel and she needed to get a drink for her cottonmouth.

John pulled her back and hissed, "Don't walk away while we're talking to you." He then coincided with Scott, that Peggy was stoned.

She looked over at Scott, who was leaning against the counter glaring at her.

"Peggy, we should put ice on those bruises and better clean those cuts... A couple are kinda deep." Virgil said while looking at her arm."

Peggy pulled her arm away, "Ouch Virgil... I cleaned them already. I just need a couple of bandaids," she grumbled.

"Leave her alone you guys, and leave her to dad." Scott said. He grinned at the look on her face.

"Big mouth," Peggy grunted, while walking past Scott.

Scott shot her a sardonic grin. "Love you too," he returned in an icy tone.

* * *

A short time after dinner, Scott, John, Peggy and Alan sat and played their favorite board game Monopoly. Gordon was, of course, swimming and Virgil being a little uneasy around Peggy, made himself scarce. Scott thought he would get the two to talk after the game. Tin-Tin and Fermat were off on their own somewhere. 

"There's a tropical depression heading our way," Virgil informed while entering the room. "It should be making landfall in an hour," he finished excitedly. If there were one thing Virgil truly loved, it would have to be storms. The more the merrier he would always say.

Scott stood and stretched triumphantly. "Let's call it a game... I'm winning anyway. You guys need to know how to better manage your money."

John looked down at his properties, and what little money he had in the bank. Looking up at Scott he began to laugh. "Oh yeah... Who was the one that ended up in the poorhouse while playing life? As I recal,l you had a wife and four kids. Ever think about them?"

Placing his hands on his hips, Scott looked at John in bemusement, "Man John... that was... eight years ago?" He rubbed his chin and glanced down at Alan. "I stopped thinking about them after Alan here, put the car with my family in it into his mouth, and swallowed them whole."

The room filled with laughter while Alan blushed.

"I did not," Alan defiantly retorted.

Peggy broke in; "Yes you did Al. I remember dad dragging me with you to the doctor. God knows what other game pieces you have lodged in your intestines. You were always putting things into you mouth. And from the size of your jeans, you still are."

More laughter ensued, and Alan bulked in embarrassment.

"Well at least Alan made sure your family didn't starve Scott," John said.

"Yeah and neither did Alan," Peggy chided. "What did you guys call him for a while... 'Alzilla'?" She and John burst into laughter, as Alan gave her an indignant glare.

Scott put his hands up to silence the room. "Virgil, get Gordon. The rest of us are going to shut the windows around the villa. Don't bother with the library or your room Peggy. Those have been taken care of," he laconically offered.

* * *

Later that night, and after several attempts to jog Alan's memory, both Scott and John believed him when he told them he knew nothing about any hiding spots in Peggy's room, or of any more in the library, only the paneled up closet, which impressed Scott as well. He was going to ask their father for the blueprints of the villa. He wondered what else could be walled in. 

Scott then left Peggy and Virgil alone in the kitchen to talk. Sibling rivalry was something both he and Jeff wouldn't let go on too long. Everyone had to live, and work together. With all indifferences set aside, they can function as a happy family unit. He did however, stay close in case any pots or pans could be heard flying around the room. Peggy was too unpredictable these days.

"Man that was close!" Gordon exclaimed, as he watched the lightning hit a palm tree in the distance. John agreed as he stood next to him. The wind alone howled and in the flashes of light, they could see the debris that was in the pools and on the deck.

Scott stood next to them and stared out the window. He prayed they wouldn't be called out in this weather. Virgil checked and Tracy Island was the only thing in its path. But he knew too well how quickly that could change.

"Kyrano is already grumbling, he spent four hours today transplanting orchids. I told him we would help with the clean-up." Scott braced himself for the storm that was about to hit him.

Gordon started, "What? Great Scott, next time you volunteer our time, can run it by us first?"

John rubbed his forehead. He was tired of hearing nothing but arguments for the past few days, and wanted to head off another, "Shut up Gordon... A couple of hours out of your swimming lessons, won't kill you. Besides, you'll be glad to be out of the house. Believe us," he stoically said.

"Thanks John," returned and appreciative Scott. It wasn't everyday he would receive back up from his younger siblings. And there was some truth in what John said; Scott himself didn't want to be anywhere near the island tomorrow.

Scott could hear the familiar beeping sound coming from Jeff's office, and he sprinted towards it with John on his heels, leaving Gordon alone to sulk.

* * *

Scott's finger hesitantly hovered over the switch. "Brace yourself," he softly advised before hitting the switch. 

In an instant Jeff Tracy's weary face appeared.

Scott began, "Didn't expect you to be calling this early," he eyed their father while maintaining a placid look.

John sat down next to Scott. The controlled fury he witnessed on his dad's face, unsettled him.

Jeff leaned back in his seat, and stared into the screen. "I didn't think we would be finished this early. It's two in the afternoon. I am grateful things went well, and didn't have to stay another day," he replied, while feverously clicking the pen he held.

Scott discretely nudged John, while keeping his focus on the screen.

After a brief pause, "So is your meeting is over?" Scott asked since noticing Jeff was in the penthouse suit.

"Yes," Jeff succinctly replied.

Tension could be felt throughout the room.

A loud crashing sound could be heard from outside as both John and Scott jumped, and looked towards the windows.

On seeing the alarmed looks on his two eldest, Jeff leaned closer to the screen, "Who else is with you?"

"Tropical depression... Although, I believe it's much worse than that," John supplied, settling back in his seat.

"Things are a mess outside right now dad," Scott quickly confirmed. This small talk was driving him nuts.

John was one not wanting to beat around the bush, "Dad, did you get our e-mail?" He asked.

Jeff leaned back and through his pen out in front of him, "Where's Peggy?" He queried.

"Talking to Virgil. I wanted them to hash it out before you returned," Scott offered then added, "Virgil called you right?" Scott did not want to go through that with their father, especially after telling Virgil to call him personally.

"Yes, he did. I couldn't believe it. If I so ever hear one of you say anything remotely like that again to one another... God help you. So now you're warned, and I will let the others know as well," Jeff furiously admonished through his clenched jaw.

Scott nervously sighed. Johns knuckles turned white from clenching his seat. There was no doubt in their minds that he meant what he said.

Jeff continued, "I'm also going to talk to Kyrano... Never, **ever**, do I want something like that kept from me again. She could have been seriously injured."

Another pause, then Scott proceeded with caution, "Dad, John and I looked. We couldn't find the alcohol or any drugs. Alan doesn't know of any hiding spots in her room, and we double checked the library."

Jeff looked intensely at his two sons, "Are you sure about her being 'high' today? And this so called pipe you found, how do you know what its true use is for?" It wasn't that Jeff was in denial, he wanted sound proof before confronting her with such an accusation.

Scott shifted uneasily.

John looked knowingly at Scott. He would have chuckled if the situation were different. Scott told him about his 'encounter' with marijuana while away at college. Scott told him that after a couple of those 'wacky tobacies,' he had enough. He especially, didn't want it to interfere with him joining the Air Force. They randomly drug tested.

Scott was adamant, "I know the smell dad... I went to college remember? And yes she was high... You should've seen her pupils. She had no fear about going over that rail this afternoon. I wouldn't let her go back to her room tonight."

Jeff slammed his fist down so hard on his desk, his monitor shook. John and Scott apprehensively waited, while their father paced the room then took his seat again.

"Dad the photo..." John began.

Jeff abruptly cut him short; "I don't even want to talk about that right now," he gruffly answered. "I will say, that in the morning, Brains is going to get a blood sample. I'll explain to her that it is to check her blood sugar, in which we will, but also, run a drug test off of it. With all the ammo we have, there won't be any doubts, and she won't be able to deny it."

"And her friends?" Scott asked.

Jeff's face turned grim, "I'll give her another chance to come clean. If she continues to lie, then I'll tell her what happened outright. I kept the articles from the paper. She can read it herself."

Scott and John cringed but nodded in agreement.

Jeff continued, "Brains and I are about to head back. Should be back around 2am-island time. Don't say that I called. Keep an eye on Peggy. I'll be the first thing she sees in the morning."

"Sure thing Dad. We'll talk in the morning," said John while Scott nodded.

After cutting off the link with their father, both brothers sank heavily into their seats.

Another clap of thunder, and the flickering lights, brought them back to the edge of their seats.

"We better go and see what's going on." Scott suggested.

Heading back into the lounge, the two older smiled as the rest of their siblings were huddled around the window. Even Kyrano and Onaha were watching the storm.

"Virgil, do you have an update?" John asked as he put his arm around Alan. "Maybe you guys should move away from the windows."

"Storm is at the end," Gordon offered, then jumped at the next crack of thunder. He moved closer to Peggy.

"Gee Gordon... Never thought you would be afraid of a storm," Peggy said in a cocky tone.

"Hush spiderbones! I'm more afraid of you, than the storm." He winked while nudging her.

Peggy looked around and spotted Scott, "Scott, was that Dad?"

Scott looked over at her and shook his head. "Penny."

Looking around she decided to call it a day. She slipped out of the room, while nobody was watching.

* * *

The following morning, the bright light from the sun came through Peggy's windows. 

Peggy groaned, and thought she would at least ask Scott to put the control chip back in so she could darken them.

She pulled the covers up over her eyes, and lay awake while taking a mental exam on how she felt. 'Nothing bad to report,' she thought.

As her senses caught up with her, she thought she could smell her fathers' cologne in her hair. Her eyes popped open when she heard some shifting next to her bed. 'I'm awake... not dreaming.'

Pulling the covers down off her face, she looked in the direction the noise came from.

She blinked twice before looking into the seemingly angry eyes of her father. 'Oh shit.'


	11. Chapter 11

**A Cry for Help**

By: Digitalice

Chapter, 11

* * *

Jeff pushed the blanket that covered him aside, and stood up. 

Without taking his gaze off Peggy, he sat down on the edge of her bed.

"Good morning," he said with a dry voice, and stroked her hair off her face.

Grey flannel cologne, she inhaled in as his hand brushed across her face. She cleared her throat and looked around the room to adjust to the sun light that so rudely filled it.

She sat up and leaned into Jeff while turning her head so her eyes wouldn't be facing the windows, "Morning dad, how long have you been in here?" She returned questioningly, as he wrapped his arms around her.

Jeff smiled slightly. He, Brains and Scott looked through her room once more for her contraband, which proved fruitless. Brains had also properly cleaned and bandaged up her arm, then drew some blood. After the noise they made, the three were more worried about waking the rest of the household than her.

"Since about one this morning," he softly replied.

Peggy looked at her arm then up at him.

"Brains," he supplied, knowing what she was thinking. "I wanted a blood sample after Scott told me what happened to you in the library," he added to an unsuspecting Peggy.

A crooked smile appeared on her face as she placed her head back against his chest.

"I didn't even try to knock him out?" She sarcastically asked.

Jeff snorted a laugh; "We had our basis covered. Comes from years of practice. Peggy, how did you wake up for School?" He asked, wondering how anyone could sleep as if they were in a coma. Jeff's father was a sound sleeper as well, a trait Peggy obviously picked up.

Peggy shrugged and stared out through her opened door. She could see John turning in his bed, so she spoke quietly. "Pam, a hall monitor, would check on me if I wasn't out of my room by 7:30," she replied. "Dad, if I'm going to a new school, could you find one with night classes?" She asked in a serious tone.

Another laugh came from Jeff, "Indeed you are going to a new school, and no, I doubt it would have night classes."

Jeff had Penny pulling some strings at a boarding school, for Peggy to attend in London. After what she pulled in Chicago, he was going to insist to the attendance staff that she does not step a foot off campus unless he, Penny or one of her brothers arrives in person to get her. Jeff thought she could stay with Penny or come home whenever she wanted to. London was less than a couple hours flight from Tracy Island. Having her close to home eased Jeff's mind and he could keep better tabs on her doings at school. He was relieved the idea of a new school was sinking in to her.

"Dad...? Did you hear any more on the accident?" She questioned without looking at him.

Jeff internally sighed, "Scott mentioned you had been asking about that a lot," he turned her face to look at him, "Get yourself cleaned up. You and I are going to have a long talk after breakfast."

Peggy sat and waited until Jeff left the room before lying back down. "Great... now what?" She moaned.

She closed her eyes and began to drift off but sensed someone was in her room.

"Pssst!" Came a low noise in her ear. She batted her hand around to shut its owner up.

She shot up when something really heavy bounced on her bed.

She glared into the eyes of an overly rambunctious brother. "Gordon!" She snapped, as he continued to bounce on her bed.

Gordon smiled down at her, "Saw dad in the hallway... said you were getting up. Boy, do I know differently."

Peggy sat grinning and watched him bounce as she felt herself bounce with him.

She started to laugh. Alan had an excuse to act like a child. "Knock it off," she said, and kicked a leg of his out from under him.

"Opfhh... Shit," she cried out as Gordon came down hard on top of her. "Get off... you fuckin' way a ton."

Gordon, like her other brothers, is nothing more than a solid mass of muscle, not an ounce of fat anywhere. Alan had a little 'baby fat' to shed, but he is shaping up to be just like his older brothers.

Gordon quickly got off her and looked worriedly at her, "You okay?"

She just wanted one more hour to sleep. "Yes," she hissed.

"Good," he succinctly replied, then scoffed the back of her head.

"Ow... ass," she moaned, and rubbed the back of her head. "Why the hell did you do that?"

Gordon hit her again, "Your language. Now get up!" He commanded while masking his laughter.

"You're too cheerful... Can't you be a little more serious?" She asked, throwing her covers over him before she rolled out of bed.

Gordon pulled the covers off of him; "You wouldn't have me any other way now would you? Besides, who would cheer you up in the mornings if I didn't? You twiggy grump."

With her eyes squinted half shut; Peggy stumbled over to her dresser.

She threw some clothes on her chair; she then went to her bed and lied back down.

Gordon slowly got up and walked over to her desk. He picked up the spray bottle that he filled with ice water earlier and proceeded back towards her bed. This was a tool he was going to use as a last resort to wake her.

He snickered while spraying her.

"Gordon!" She screamed. She jumped back out of bed and stumbled towards him.

Across the hall, John lay half-awake. "Ughh... Where is Scott? He should be pounding them by now." he groaned outloud on hearing the commotion from across the hall. He heard the two ever since Gordon entered her room. All he wanted was a little sleep, was that too much to ask for? TB5 was quiet and peaceful. No younger siblings around to argue with or listen to, just him, the stars and his 'bird.'

John angrily jumped out of bed and stormed across the hall.

Entering her room, a disheveled John watched as the two rolled around the floor laughing.

Peggy tried desperately to retrieve the spray bottle, but was not even a close match when it came to Gordon's strength.

Much to John's amazement, Peggy managed to get the bottle and unscrewed the nozzle. She then proceeded to dump the contents on Gordon, who yelped as the ice water hit his bare back.

Exasperated, John shook his head and reached down to pick Peggy up off of Gordon. He placed her in a standing position. "Peggy... I heard your trash mouth across the hall. The swearing is going to stop, today. If dad doesn't make you, then I will." He husked with sincerity.

Gordon innocently looked up at John and began laughing again. "John, had you ever taken a good look at yourself in the mornings?" Peggy laughed as well.

John shot the two an icy glare. Having the situation under control, he left Peggy's room.

After entering his room, John closed his door while flipping a finger towards his sisters' room, as she and Gordon continued to laugh at his expense.

Walking into his bathroom, John indeed took a good look at himself. 'Hair sticking up all over on one side and plastered to my head on the other side, check. Razor stubble, check. Eyes puffy and half-shut... check. Having a younger brother and sister see you like this... priceless!' He mumbled to himself and hung his head to laugh.

* * *

After breakfast, Peggy went with Alan to the library, since Brains called Jeff down to the lab. 

"Alan, I did three chapters for you. And so you know, I didn't answer a few of the questions correctly," she waited for him to protest, and when he didn't, she continued, "Not because I think you are stupid, it's just that dad will check and he will ask questions, or worse, Scott will. If I aced this for you, they will know I did it, and I don't need any more shit from anyone," she looked at him and he nodded in agreement. "Don't worry, you're gonna pass, but as a hint, you better go over what I did because they 'will' ask," she advised hoping he would. "Now... I will watch you do a couple of the questions... if you have trouble, I'll show you how I came up with the answers and if you want, if you know the answers to the ones I purposely goofed, by all means, correct them."

* * *

At the same time, Jeff was looking over the results of Peggy's blood work. "Looks better than the last one," He commented while going over the numbers. 

Brains agreed, but regretted having to hand his friend and employer, the next results.

The drug test Brains ran was an NIDA-5, which tested for Cannabinoids, (Marijuana, and Hash) Cocaine, (Cocaine, Crack, and Benzoylecognine) Amphetamines, (Amphetamines, Methamphetamines, and Speed,) Opiates, (Heroin, Opium, Codeine, and Morphine) and Phencyclidine, (PCP.) On the results of these, Brains added three more. Barbiturates, (Phenobarbital, Secobarbitol, Butalbital) Benzodiazepines, (Valium, Xanax, Librium, Serax, and Rohypnol) and ethanol, (alcohol.) The test may have been overkill. A simple urine test would detect these as well, but blood was a more accurate test even though it is also the most invasive test as well as costly.

From what drugs that were found in the systems of the three girls, and listed in the coroners report, in which Penny reviewed, Jeff determined to go with this type of test.

Brains apprehensively handed Jeff the results, then cautiously eyed him.

Jeff absently sat down and ran his hand through his hair, "My God Brains," he mumbled low as he looked through the results.

All Brains could do is lay his hand on Jeff's shoulder for comfort.

Jeff continued, "The whole panel is positive. Where the hell does a child get these kinds of drugs?" He incredulously asked. He kept his emotions in check even though he wanted to strangle his daughter.

"Other k-k-kids," Brains informed. Jeff looked at him in puzzlement while Brains continued, "T-their parents. Most are t-t-taking medications that are prescribed by their doctor's m-m-making it easy for their ch-ch-kids to get their hands on. They c-c-can take the drugs to s-school and s-s-sell them. Marijuana c-c-could be found on any s-street corner as well as c-c-cocaine. The PCP is probably from a c-c-club she went to."

Jeff looked thoughtfully for a moment at Brains. Taking in the information he offered, Jeff looked back down at the results. "Print off copies for me will you Brains. I need to talk to my boys. I'll talk to Alan, Fermat and Tin-Tin together later. I want to explain Peggy's results in a manner that a fourteen-year-old would understand and not frighten them."

"I c-c-can t-talk to them if y-you like?" Brains said at knowing it was going to be bad for his employer and friend to go through this once.

Jeff nodded, "Thanks Brains. I would appreciate that very much. You obviously have better knowledge on the subject than I."

Brains smiled in understandment. Then he went to print off more copies.

Jeff slowly stood up after Brains handed him the prints and continued to converse with Jeff who paled on listening to him. Frowning in disappointment, Jeff left the lab.

* * *

As he entered his office, Jeff stapled the copy of Peggy's drug test along with a copy of the photo Scott sent him and two copies of news articles he kept. The articles would provide them with information on the accident along with what was found out after the autopsies were performed, and more importantly, the nightclub act. He put together six copies so his four eldest, Kyrano and Onaha would each have their own set. 

He looked over the results yet again, and shook his head. The combination of all that was in Peggy's system made him sick to his stomach. Since he was going to randomly test Peggy, Brains was going to print out a form on the detection periods for the drugs she was tested for. With this information, they could check to see if the levels are increasing or decreasing. If the numbers increase, she is still using. Brains informed Jeff that alcohol could be detected in urine anywhere from six to twenty-four hours, depending on how much was consumed. The others could be detected for days while a habitual user of marijuana, this could stay in the system for up to twelve weeks.

Jeff heavily sighed and went to find his four sons, then talk to Onaha and Kyrano. He needed someone to watch Peggy, so she doesn't go near his office while he is talking to her brothers.

Finding Onaha and Kyrano, Jeff asked if they had some chores to keep Peggy busy and away from his office. Preferably, if one of them could stay with her. Kyrano mentioned she could help him with the indoor plants. Some needed re-potting and all needed watering. Jeff agreed, and told him she would meet him in the kitchen.

Jeff also mentioned to them that Brains was going to talk to Tin-Tin, Fermat and Alan about drug use and wanted to be sure they were okay with the subject matter in which they were. Jeff told them he would talk to the two later along with Penny.

* * *

Heading towards the library, Jeff ran into Alan and Peggy in the hallway. The initial gut reaction to seeing Peggy, Jeff was mainly frightened. With the amount of drugs in her system, she had to be a walking time bomb. It was evident she had been using for some time. The barbiturates in her system alone could knock down a horse. He bit down the undertone of emotions he was feeling. There would be plenty of time to unleash them later.

"Peggy, Kyrano is waiting for you in the kitchen. I told him you would help him around the villa." Jeff said.

Peggy snorted her protest, "Where's Tin-Tin? She should be helping him not..." Peggy stopped herself on seeing the look on her fathers face. Obviously, now was not a good time to argue and even though she protested, she would rather help Kyrano, than have whatever _talk_ it was that Jeff mentioned to her earlier.

Alan froze while Jeff waited until Peggy was out of site. He then turned to Alan, "Contact Fermat and Tin-Tin on your wrist-com and tell them to meet Brains in the lab, and you do the same." Alan nodded and walked off.

* * *

Meanwhile, Scott handed John a glass of lemonade and sank happily into a lounger next to him by the diving pool. 

After everyone pitched in and helped with cleaning the debris around the villa, Onaha had made enough refreshments to last the rest of the day. That included her famous lemonade.

"I'm a free man Johnny!" Scott gleefully stretched out on the lounger to emphasize his comment while raising his glass of lemonade and toasting with John. The ocean breeze was most welcome as their bodies absorbed some much-needed vitamin D. "Dad can beat on the younger brats now."

John had to admit that Scott was right, and looking over at his older brother, he noted the amount of tension that had been lifted off him. On the other hand, Scott took advantage of using the 'big brother' roll to its full extent.

"Right... you enjoy dishing out punishment... You'll let dad have them first then you'll fillet what is left. Besides, I hate to burst your bubble, but we still got to find Peggy's stash," he reminded.

Scott smiled at John's comment. He looked over at him, and tilted his head down so his eyes could peer over his sunglasses. "You know me all to well bro. Did you know dad still hasn't said anything to her yet on her hanging off her balcony and nearly killing herself? I asked if I could watch him belt her sorry butt. And you're right, we do have to find her stash. I hope dad just comes out and askes her where it is."

John sighed then grinned, "Watch dad belt her sorry butt? You are one twisted guy Scott."

Scott pointed at John; "She's lucky I didn't do it."

John raised his eyebrows while taking in a deep breath, then blew it out. "Actually... I was surprised you didn't, seeing how upset you were."

Scott thought for a moment as the mental image of her going over the balcony played in his mind again. "She was stoned. I wanted to wait until I was certain she would 'feel' my anger." He admitted and was about to continue until he noted Virgil approaching them.

"Dad wants to have a meeting in his office with us like, right now," Virgil said out as he suspiciously eyed the two as they sipped on their drinks.

Without hesitation, Scott gulped down the rest of his drink. It didn't even dawn on them as to why a meeting would be called. They usually were about IR. "Be right there Virg." He responded.

* * *

John and Scott were a few strides behind Virgil as they entered their fathers' office. 

Gordon was patiently waiting in his swimming trunks. He sat tapping his fingers together. He spent a couple of hours cleaning the pool,s and couldn't wait to dive in for his normal morning swim.

Jeff motioned for Scott to close the office door, then waited until all were seated.

Before handing the printed copies out, Jeff instructed them to read the first two pages, then they will discuss them, and move on to the next two pages. They were not to look at last two until he instructed them to do so.

John apprehensively looked around the room; he turned his attention to his father as Jeff waived the papers in front of him to take. Mumbling an apology, John grimaced as he looked at the first page. He gave a knowing look towards Scott, who returned it. 'This is going to be bad,' he told himself.

Once they had their copies, Jeff told them to go ahead and read the articles.

After a short pause, Jeff looked around the room. He noted Gordon's raised hand. It was a mock jester he picked up from Peggy as she often did it to get attention as if in class.

Jeff acknowledged this, and nodded at him to speak. "Gordon?"

Gordon looked back down at the articles. "I don't get it? These girls kinda look familiar, but who are they?"

Jeff noticed the same quizzical look on Virgil's face. He didn't need to look at John or Scott, since they were well aware of the situation.

"They went to Peggy's school in Chicago," he relayed.

Gordon and Virgil kept their gaze on him and waited for more.

Jeff continued, "You might recognize them from the Christmas concert we attended at Peggy's school. They were with her during the intermission."

"It says here they were twenty one." Virgil pointed out in confusion.

Jeff confirmed, "Yes it does. But the truth is, they are only a year older than your sister is. You read it, they had fake I.D. cards and the police believed that was their ages so it was printed in the paper."

Virgil looked at Gordon, then over to where Scott and John sat. Shrugging, he looked back at Jeff.

The realization began to sink into Gordon; "This is horrible news Dad. Does Peggy know about this? Or even know them that well at all?"

Jeff leaned back against his desk, "She knows there was an accident and they were hurt but that's all. Of course she knew them; they shared some courses together. But she also claims they were not friends."

Virgil disagreed, "Come on Dad... They practically hung around each other the whole time during the intermission and after the concert. You barely managed to pull Peggy away from them a couple of times," he turned to face Scott, "You remember, don't you Scott?"

"Sure do." Scott replied. He sighed softly to himself and looked down at his feet.

Gordon waved a hand to dispel Virgil's comment and Scott's answer. "Come on you two... Says here drugs and alcohol were involved. Peggy is not that stupid to hang out with that kind of crowd. She never mentioned their names, how can you say their friends just by the way they hung out together?"

Jeff closed his eyes in pain. The news of Peggy's drug test will devastate Gordon. Looking over at Scott, he saw the same recognition on his face. "Gordon, I want Peggy to answer that question. I have to be sure. If she is close to them, I will know how to proceed to tell her what happened to them."

After a morbid silence, and no further questions, Jeff gave the signal for them to turn to the third page.

Virgil and Gordon's jaws immediately dropped to the floor as they looked at the photo. If the situation had been different, Scott would have burst out laughing at the two.

Jeff started. "Does the photo answer your question Gordon?" He asked pointedly.

Gordon didn't look at him right away. Instead, he wanted to know who the guys were, and then pound them. It didn't even look like his sister, but he knew it was.

Virgil overrode his fathers question by jumping in, "Why are you two so quiet?" He asked matter-of-factly as he looked at Scott and John.

"We already knew." Scott offered.

Gordon snorted, "Figures."

"You didn't even bother to tell us?" Virgil asked rhetorically.

"What should we have told you guys? Huh? That Peggy had a job dancing and serving alcohol at a club while being underage using a fake I.D?" John retorted.

Gordon cringed at the thought and shot up from his seat, "You could have said anything! You think you two are the only ones privileged with information around here?"

Scott jumped up from his seat in their defense, "As a matter-of-fact..."

"Boys!" Jeff yelled. He didn't like where the conversation was heading. "The two of you sit! Now!" He commanded.

They obediently complied. Jeff rubbed his face as the room fell silent again. Heaving a deep sigh, Jeff signaled for them to turn to the next and last page.

"Whoa!" John spat.

Horrified, Scott looked to his father, "Don't tell me... "

"That it's Peggy's?" Jeff finished, "Yes it is?"

Scott paled as he looked back down at the results. He knew when his father returned with Brains earlier that they drew the sample. He knew pot would show, but never in his worse nightmares could he have imagined these results.

A sickening grin appeared on Virgil's mouth, "And she had the audacity to basically call me a looser."

Jeff was sickened by the results himself and decided he heard enough. "Virgi, that is enough from you! Do you have any idea how serious this is? Brains commented that the arteries in your sisters heart are probably no stronger than spaghetti noodles right now. She needs help. She needs all our help. And until she produces, or we find, any of this crap of hers, we won't be able to ascertain the depth of her addiction. Even though I think the results speak for themselves." Jeff hit his fist on his desk to drive the point home.

Gordon silently cried to himself as he listened to Jeff. He didn't care as the tears fell down his cheeks. He wondered if John was doing the same since he hid his face in his hands. Scott, he thought, looked like he had been hit with a two by four while Virgil sank further into his seat.

"We have all the ammunition we need dad. Let's just call her on the carpet." Scott said.

Jeff disagreed, "No Scott, I want her to come clean. As I mentioned before, I'll push the subject with the girls. If that doesn't go well, then she gets to read the articles herself. The reaction of that alone will prove her guilt. Then we will bring up the drug use," he suggested.

John shook his head as he quietly spoke, "What about in the meantime Dad... She could still use, and we don't have a clue as to where she is hiding anything."

"We'll keep an eye on her every movement. Note where she is the most, which was narrowed down to her room. So we'll keep her out of there during the day, and we know how she sleeps at night. Don't mention a thing to her about your knowledge in all this." Jeff looked at his watch then added, "It's close to lunchtime, she will be in the library afterwards and I will be with her the whole time she is in there.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kyrano and Peggy finished with their task. Kyrano told Peggy to clean up before lunch was served. 

Peggy was thankful to be in her bathroom. The speed she took that morning to wake up was making her head tingle and she couldn't stop her hands from shaking. Basically, she was nauseous.

She scrubbed the dirt out from underneath her nails and mentally swore at her father for offering her services to their hired help, no less. She didn't want to come across as ungrateful to the Belagant's or think they were beneath her, when actually she loved them like her family. It was just that with helping Alan with his chores and online course, while doing her chores then her online courses in the afternoons, left her with little free time.

Out of the corner of her eye she noted a figure standing in her bathroom doorway. "Who's there?" She asked without looking.

Vigil walked in and stood next to her.

She continued before he could say anything, "You guys never knock, did you know that?" She hastily bent down to pick up the towel that fell on the floor and on standing up, the room began to spin.

Peggy grabbed onto the sink as the spinning stopped.

Virgil ignored her, "Are you okay? Dad wanted me to get you... Peggy?" He worriedly pointed to her.

"What?" She asked while looking down, "Shit... where that come from?" She looked down at the blood that covered her tee shirt.

"Peggy sit... your nose is bleeding." Virgil instructed as he grabbed a washcloth before continuing, "Keep your head up and pinch the soft parts of your nose together and..."

Peggy cut him off, "I know what to do Virgil. Great my favorite shirt," she wheezed while looking down.

Vigil wanted to look into her eyes and see for himself if her pupils were dilated, "I said keep your head up. Don't worry about your stupid shirt. We better go and put some crushed ice on you nose and face." He began to pull her up.

She shook her head in disagreement, "No fuckin' way am I going into the kitchen looking like this," she pointed to herself and sat back down, "Don't worry it will stop, they always do."

Virgil's jaw dropped, "Really? And how often was that?"

Peggy didn't answer. Her eyes widened as Virgil used his wrist-com to contact Jeff, and instructed him to bring some crushed ice to Peggy's bathroom.

"Why did you do that? Now the Calvary will be storming in here."


	12. Chapter 12

**A Cry for Help**

By: Digitalice

Chapter, 12

* * *

Peggy was become agitated while sitting. She had to keep moving to get her mind off her nausea. "Has it been five minutes yet?" 

Virgil looked at his watch and nodded, "There's a lot of blood down your shirt. I've never seen anybody have a nose bleed like that. All you did is bend over. Had they always been that bad?" He inquired worriedly.

Peggy stood and looked at herself in the mirror. She felt bad Virgil had to see her like that. She slowly pulled the washcloth from her face, "I don't remember Virgil. At least the bleeding stopped," she said as she rinsed off her face.

Jeff listened as he stood in the doorway with the ice Virgil requested. "What happened?"

Peggy winced and didn't look at him; "I picked up a towel and stood too fast. Just a nosebleed. I'll change my shirt and meet you guys in the kitchen."

Jeff walked over to her and turned her to face him.

After noticing the disturbed look on her fathers' face, Peggy continued. "I'm fine dad. After helping Kyrano with all the plants, I started sneezing really bad from the potting mixture we used. I'm sure that's what triggered it," she explained.

Jeff looked at her dubiously but, considered her reasoning. He would just have to ask Kyrano to confirm her story.

Looking at Virgil, Jeff nodded towards the door for him to leave. He then looked back at Peggy, "You sure you're alright?" He asked as he reached down to her wrist and felt her rapid pulse rate; her shakiness didn't go unnoticed as well. He'll just wait a while and re-check her pulse.

She nodded her head adamantly, "Oh yeah... I'll change and soak this shirt before going to the kitchen."

He rubbed her arms and softly spoke, "Alright then. Don't take too long."

Peggy followed him out of the bathroom and waited until he left her room.

She grabbed a shirt out of her dresser and went back into the bathroom.

Sighing in relief, she closed her door.

Feeling as if her hair was detached from her head, she quietly pulled out the vanity and reached into her box. She had to take something to calm her down before she ended up having a panic attack.

After swallowing the two Ativan she had in her hand, she put a couple extras in her pocket in case the two she took didn't work.

Thinking about her nosebleed, she thought she would lay off the coke for a while. The last time she did a couple of lines caused a nosebleed as well.

She looked at her dwindling supply as she dug through the box. She hoped she would have been able to get back to Chicago to attend the schools art fair at the end of July. She would have called her contact and met them there to buy more. Being grounded put a damper on that and she would have to think of some other way.

Looking back in the mirror, an idea popped into her head. 'Since I'm not going back to that school, I have items that need picking up. Pam could get drugs from her brothers friends at college. She can hide what I ask for in the trunk I have there.' Peggy frowned, there was a small problem on how she would contact Pam. 'Can't use e-mail or the com-link to call her.' She ran the water in her sink to soak her shirt. 'Alan's PSP... Why didn't I think of that before? It was capable to send and receive e-mail that I'm sure he set up and nobody would know.'

She smiled as she slipped on a clean shirt. 'Perfect plan.'

A loud knock on her door startled her.

As quietly and quickly as she could, she placed the box back into the cutout and moved the vanity back in place to conceal it.

Peggy opened her door and looked into the glaring eyes of her father.

"Sorry dad. I didn't mean to take that long," she said as she headed to leave.

Jeff waited then stepped into her bathroom. Taking a good look around, he didn't notice anything out of the ordinary and proceeded to follow her down to the kitchen.

* * *

After an unusually quiet lunch, Peggy grabbed some cutting shears, a brush and headed to look for Tin-Tin. 

The anti-anxiety tablets worked, almost too well, as she practically floated through the villa. She was high and she felt good about things for the time being.

John was secretly talking to Kyrano and Onaha and the three quickly stopped when they saw her. She shook them off as she shot them a big smile.

John however, decided to follow her along with Gordon and Virgil. They kept a distance behind her, which didn't go unnoticed by her. But, she wasn't going to let them spoil her afternoon. She was looking forward to getting her 'new' look.

Entering the lab, Peggy saw Scott working on his engine. She was going to go over and give him a big hug for the hell of it, but stopped when she noticed he was throwing his tools, along with spare parts, around the area he was working in.

Scott was still angered by his fathers reasoning in confronting his sister. They all knew she was stoned and they had enough proof, but they couldn't say a thing about it to her. 'She could kill herself and we have to act as if there is nothing wrong. Yeah right!' Scott threw his wrench at the tool cabinet then sat in front of the engine.

She slowly approached him when he caught her gaze. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she kissed his cheek and patted his chest, she then offered some small comfort, "It's a beautiful day Scotty... don't be in such a bad mood." She patted his head and headed back through the lab leaving behind a dumbstruck Scott.

'What on earth now?' He mumbled. Running his hands through his hair, Scott watched as Peggy walked through the lab. On seeing the scissors in her hand, he decided he'd better follow her.

She found Tin-Tin, Alan and Fermat in the corner of the lab huddled together.

"What's up?" Peggy asked as she neared the three.

They jumped and looked at her in trepidation.

She eyed them wondering if she had some disease as they backed away from her. This same treatment didn't go unnoticed to her during lunch either but at the moment, she didn't care. She then continued, "Does anyone know why Scott's so pissed? What's wrong with everyone today?"

'What's wrong with you?' Alan thought then shrugged while he cautiously replied; "I don't know what's wrong with Scott and anyone else for that matter."

Peggy regarded Alan for a moment. 'Yeah right.' Without taking her eyes off him she asked Tin-Tin if she could talk to her alone. Peggy shook her head and grinned. From the ceiling to floor mirrors behind Tin-Tin, Peggy could see Virgil, John and Gordon hiding behind the Firefly. She knew Tin-Tin could see them as well.

Walking away from Alan and Fermat, Peggy turned to Tin-Tin, "Are the moon boots still down here?" she asked.

Without answering, Tin-Tin pointed in to the direction where they were kept.

"Good... come on," Peggy added while walking to the other far corner of the lab.

Putting on the boots and attaching them to the stabilizing bar, Peggy had Tin-Tin hit the switch so she would be pulled slowly upwards in an upside-down position. The moon boots were used by her brothers and father for exercising and for any back problems. Peggy noted the few 'pops' in her back as she dangled from the bar.

Tin-Tin looked in bemusement at her.

Peggy handed her the shears and began to brush her hair taught. Placing her fingers at the point she measured too earlier, she looked at Tin-Tin then noticed her other brothers and Fermat was coming towards them to watch as well.

"Cut right below my fingers Tin-Tin." Peggy instructed.

Astounded, Tin-Tin shook her head, "What?" If there was a time Tin-Tin thought Peggy lost her mind it was right then.

"Peggy don't," Virgil pleaded not wanting her to chop all her hair off.

Peggy ignored Virgil and looked at Tin-Tin. "Tin-Tin just do it or I will. This thick crap is driving me nuts!"

Tin-Tin was hesitant as she looked behind her at the others who just stood there in shock.

Tin-Tin looked back at her, "Are you sure? It's going to be a good seven to eight inches off your length. I don't want you to be mad... "

Peggy quickly interrupted her, "Yes! Don't worry; after you're done, my hair will be shoulder length. Trust me... I won't be mad. Look at all the witness' you have here. And besides, doing it this way I read that it's the perfect layer cut. I will shape it when you are done."

Peggy had a point Tin-Tin thought, although the perfect layer cut she wasn't sure of as she proceeded to cut.

Everyone watched in silence as Tin-Tin held up the lock of hair she just severed from Peggy. Even though Tin-Tin and Peggy were always doing something different with their hair, they never witnessed such an extreme measure from Peggy.

Scott snorted his disappointment and headed back to his engine.

Virgil lowered the bar and watched as Peggy unfastened the boots.

After letting her sit a moment, Gordon helped her to her feet and gasped at her new look. "Dad is going to flip." He mumbled low.

"He will not. And why?" Peggy asked. "Besides he doesn't have to wash, brush or style this mess. He'll get over it, after all, it's only hair and will grow back," she smiled at all of them, "How's it look?"

Peggy half listened to the barrage of comments as she finger brushed her hair.

Looking in a mirror Peggy was pleased by the results, she turned to Tin-Tin, "Thanks Tin-Tin."

Tin-Tin let out the breath she kept in just in case she was going to get bawled out. "You're welcome," she answered relieved.

Peggy looked at Gordon, John and Virgil, "Alrighty then, are you guys going to follow me up to the library?"

"I think we better." Virgil grumbled, as he looked her over.

"Hand those over." John instructed while holding out his hand for the shears. He didn't want her tripping on something then landing on them. Peggy shrugged as she handed them to him.

* * *

The four entered the library. Jeff turned as they walked in. He was seated at the computer waiting for her. "I was just about to come looking for you..." Jeff took a good look at Peggy, "What did you do to your hair?" 

Not bothered by his comment, she replied, "I asked Tin-Tin to cut it."

Jeff looked at his three sons as they shrugged. By the look on Jeff's face, they decided to leave.

Peggy sat down next to Jeff as he looked back at her. With raised eyebrows, he didn't push the issue, what's done is done.

Jeff began, "By the way... Thank you for helping Kyrano this morning." He smiled down at her then added, "I went over your courses. You're farther ahead than I asked. When you complete these, I want you to file an extension on both of them. The extra credit will help when you start off the school year at The Royal School Hampstead, in London."

If anything were going to spoil her day, it would be Jeff's comments to her. Peggy slouched as she looked up at him.

"I received an application via e-mail this morning. You and I will go over the required courses. And we will talk about the extra curricular courses for you to take as well. They are most interested in having you in on the drama and music team," he added while watching her expression.

Feeling her face begin to burn, Peggy turned and stared blankly into the computer screen.

Sensing a storm brewing, Jeff stood up, "Come on Peg... let's talk."

Leading her over to a chair, he waited until she sat and pulled another chair around to face her.

With controlled anger, he gazed directly in her eyes. "First off, I am not at all happy with the stunts you pulled while I was away. One thing is for sure, if I catch you hanging over your balcony or any balcony in the villa, your hide will be mine. You have no idea how much you frightened Scott. What were you doing anyway?"

Sulking in her chair, Peggy didn't argue as she truthfully answered him. "I waved at Tin-Tin and just looked down at the tree line. I'm sorry. I won't do it again. I had my arm around the rail so I wouldn't fall," she completed in defense.

"I realize that, but it doesn't justify you hanging over the ledge. You have a couple deep cuts and some superficial ones along with some bruising, from the force of your grip. You realize you could have fallen over?" He countered keeping his gaze on her. "Tell you what, I will put the control chip back in the panel if you promise to 'sit' when you look over the rail."

Peggy's face lit up. She would finally be able to darken the windows and get away from everyone while sitting on her balcony. "I promise."

Pulling out her wrist-com from his pocket, he reached over and affixed it on to her left wrist. As he linked it up with his to make sure it was working properly, Peggy groaned.

The thing was meant to look like a watch. It was bulky and always drew a lot of attention.

"If I catch you not wearing this again, I will weld it to your wrist," he threatened. "I also heard about you and Alan taking advantage when nobody was around to go for a swim. 'That' is not going to happen again while you're still grounded is it?" Peggy shook her head no as he continued, "Good. Just for that stunt, I'm adding another week to your 'in house' punishment. The foul language is going to stop as well right?"

The extra week didn't bother her. Not like she had time to do anything anyway. The language on the other hand, she thought about John's comment of being a hypocrite.

Being defiant as ever, she objected, "Come on dad... Everyone with the exception of 'Mr. Perfect' swears around here."

Jeff looked at the floor to hide his grin. He knew exactly who 'Mr. Perfect' was and wondered how poor Scott acquired that nickname. She did have a point and he was just as guilty as well.

He recomposed himself as he looked back at her; "You're right about that. But I don't like hearing from your brothers that you swear like a sailor," Peggy shifted, "Promise me I won't hear you say the 'F' word, especially when you use it towards someone."

Peggy almost forgot about Sunday's breakfast. Thinking back, she's surprised Scott didn't pound her for saying that to him. "I promise," she mumbled.

"Great. Later, I want you to apologize to 'Mr. Perfect'." Noticing the grin on her face, he had a couple other subjects to cover before showing her the newspaper articles. "I got a disturbing call from Virgil the other night regarding Christmas break. I know you spoke with John, but is there anything else you want to tell me?"

She forgave Virgil; there was no need to go down that road again. "No. Virgil apologized."

"John also mentioned the nasty things you said to Virgil. Do you believe what you told him to be true?"

Peggy yawned and stared down at her lap. 'God I really don't want to get into this now. Actually, I want to go to sleep.' She thought.

Jeff grew impatient as he waited for an answer. He reached over and lifted her chin so he could look at her.

"Dad can we talk about it later?" She drawled out.

"No. Now." He replied in a steadfast manor.

'Shit. Thanks John.' She mentally thought as she sighed. "It doesn't matter now dad. Can't you just drop it."

Jeff was determined, "No I won't. Peggy, you accused me of forcing both you and Virgil into life choices that neither of you wanted. And I want to know why you feel that way."

Peggy became irritable, "God, I don't know. Both Gordon and Virgil got me upset and I said some things that hurt Virgil's feelings. And I apologized to him as well."

"And you hurt my feelings as well," he said looking straight at her. "Who were you really mad at, Virgil or me?"

Peggy thought for a moment. Yes, Virgil opened his mouth at a bad time, actually, Gordon started it, but she knew she would have to confront Virgil at one point regarding Christmas break. But, she held on to her convictions about their father as she felt she was right.

"You."

Jeff frowned, "That's a start. Now tell me why?"

Exasperated, she slapped her hands down, "It's true, isn't it about Virgil? Dad, you should have seen his face during the intermission of my Christmas concert. You remember when you introduced me to the administrative director of Juilliard?" Jeff nodded as he listened. "Virgil taught me a lot you know and to point me out then, really hurt him."

Jeff considered what she said and realized she only knew half of it. "Peggy, for the record, I did not discourage Virgil. He made his own choice at wanting to become an engineer and member of IR. He believes, like your other brothers, in my vision with International Rescue. I cannot emphasize that enough. Just remember that all your brothers made sacrifices to follow my dream. And it was their sacrifices that made IR a functioning reality. It's a dangerous and risky job but we 'love' what we do because we believe in it. Do you understand that?"

Peggy slumped deeper in her chair and thought about what her father said. The word 'dangerous' repeated itself in her head and spring break came into her mind. Even though Alan didn't say, she knew the danger her father and brothers were in. If only Fermat left the guidance control system in TB2, the Hood would have left the island with his cronies sooner, thus, Fermat could've hacked into the main computer system and return control over to TB5. They should never have come as close to death as they did that day. Peggy didn't want to let the air out of Alan's sail by telling him that. Where would she and Alan be now if they were killed?

"Dad, what would have happened to me and Alan if? I mean all of you would have been..." her voice trailed off as she choked back her emotions.

Jeff closed his eyes in pain as spring break came back to him. It was a nagging nightmare that he couldn't shake. Dangerous and risky he told her. But they love what they do even if it meant leaving them behind. He mentally berated himself for that slip.

"Killed... yes," he finished. "If that happened, you and Alan would live with Penny who would take over Tracy Enterprises and the villa until you turned twenty five. Then it would be left for you and Alan to take over with the help of named executors in my will." He watched with concern as her face fell. "But that is 'only if.' You're not going to get rid of us that easy," he slightly joked to ease the tension.

This information didn't help her feel any better. Even though her brothers' were a pain in the ass, she loved them and couldn't imagine a life without them.

Sensing her fear, Jeff steered the conversation back, "As for you, I'm sorry if it felt as if I was pushing you into something you didn't want. Do you even know what it is that you want out of yourself? I don't think you do. Peggy, just tell me you will take time and truly consider the electives for school, whatever they may be. When you are older, I don't want you to reflect back and wish you made other choices."

"I will, and I'm sorry for what I said. I really didn't mean to hurt anyone," she mumbled.

Jeff nodded in appreciation of her sincerity.

Standing up, Jeff looked over to the desk where he kept the newspaper articles.

Peggy hoped he was finished and followed him with her eyes as he walked over to the desk and brought back some paper clippings with him.

"Peggy, you didn't actually hang around Sara, Susan and Tara did you?" Jeff inquired as a matter-of-fact. This was going to be a test whether he could trust her or not.

Sticking to her original story, she answered casually, "I know them from school Dad, well, old school."

Jeff took pity on her, he knew exactly why she didn't want him to know she associated with them. Her lying angered him. She would find it would backfire on her but he would handle that later.

"I wanted to tell you to your face about what truly, happened. I wanted to be sure you were not friends with these girls, because the information on the accident is horrible. They were killed Peggy, Sara was drunk and on drugs, she passed out at the wheel and her car went off the road. It crashed into a ravine killing them all."

Peggy's face paled as he handed her the articles.

"I'll wait, and let you read these for yourself," he said.

With her heart in her throat, Peggy read the first article then moved on to the next. She placed her hand over her mouth to keep herself from crying out. Her vision blurred, as she read the gory details of their deaths. It began to sink in to her that she should have been with them. She sat up front with Sara; she should have been crushed under the car, not Susan. She wanted to throw up thinking about Sara and Tara's younger siblings whom worshiped the two older.

Without finishing, Peggy handed the articles back to her father without even looking at him. The information was devastating to say the least. She couldn't and refused to believe what she read as she fought back her emotions and told herself it was all a bad dream.

She still had the two pills in her pocket that will numb the pain and was now grateful she took the two when she did earlier. She would have to grieve later at night when nobody was awake to hear her.

Jeff kneeled down in front of her, "Peggy?"

Peggy took in a deep breath and sat back. "Thanks for waiting to tell me dad. I better get started on my courses," she said as she hastily stood up.

Jeff's jaw dropped as he watched her sit behind the desk. Her seemingly impassive manner disconcerted him. Was she that callused, he wondered as he moved towards her?

With the information suppressed in the back of her mind, Peggy logged on to the screen and pulled up her courses.

Jeff wearily sat down next to her and declined to believe her behavior.

Acting as if he wasn't there, she scrolled through the chapter and answered the questions at the end of each paragraph.

"Hey... Why don't you take a break this afternoon," he suggested while rubbing her back. "We'll stop by your room so I can put the chip back in the panel for you."

She thanked him and signed off.

* * *

Peggy convinced her father into letting her lie down for an hour as he put the chip in the control panel for the windows. Jeff was reluctant to leave her alone, but she promised to leave the door to her room fully opened. He continued to be bothered by her lack of emotion towards her 'friends' deaths. He knew all too well she brooding and could break down at any time. 

Unlike Alan, Peggy kept her emotions hidden inside and then once she hit the breaking point, it would take all they could do to console her.

* * *

A while later, Scott walked down the hall towards Peggy's room. He offered to wake her up and relieve John who stayed in his room across from hers, to keep an eye on her. 

Scott walked into her room and wondered how John could even tell she was even in there. She had the windows totally darkened and walking into her room was like walking through the night.

He went over to the panel and lightened her windows then turned and bumped into John. After a quiet apology, they walked over to her bed.

Peggy was curled with her pillow in a fetal position at the top of her bed as she faced the wall.

"Approaching dangerous territory John," Scott warned as he sat on the edge of her bed. He could hear John chuckle as he looked over her to get a view of her face.

"BOO!" She cried out as she turned over.

Scott jumped back and fell off her bed bringing the lamp that was on the night table next to her down onto him. John tumbled back knocking into her dresser.

Peggy burst out in laughter. Never in her life had she witnessed what just happened.

Scott scrambled up in a kneeling position and rested his head on her bed.

John clutched at his chest as he leaned against the wall.

Now laughing himself, Scott looked over at his sister. "Peggy... You just took twenty years off my life."

"I'm glad I used the bathroom 'before' I came in here," John said with a hint of anger in his tone.

John looked over at Scott. Scott caught his stare and knew what John was thinking. They too couldn't believe their father as he told them her reaction to the newspaper articles. Now they could see for themselves. Scott expected to find her in a more somber mood.

* * *

Later after dinner, everyone hung out in the lounge, even Gordon, which surprised Peggy. She really wanted to go to her room, but found out her door was locked and wouldn't be opened until later when she would go to bed. 

Jeff planned to confront her in the morning about her drug results. He didn't want another day to go by with her using. He also wanted to give her the extra time to greive, bringing up her drug use now could put her over the edge.

Peggy played checkers with John as Gordon watched. Scott sat on the couch reading and glanced in their direction from time to time. Virgil went over some designs with Jeff. They were on the new manned satellite craft or new TB5. Alan and Fermat chatted amongst themselves.

The pills Peggy took were wearing off and she was crashing fast. Never had she felt more tired or sick as she did then. The awful truth about her friends, was making itself known in her mind and she fought to contain the tears that wanted to well up in her eyes. She felt as if she was at the bottom of the ocean, dark, cold and alone.

"King me," John said.

Letting out a big sigh, Peggy gave up. "I don't want to play anymore John." Looking towards her father, she pleaded, "Dad, can I go to bed?"

Jeff looked at his watch then her; "It's only eight. I think you could last a couple more hours."

Peggy frowned and looked back down at the board game.

With a slight nudge, John got her to look at him; "One more game and I will leave you alone."

With a nod Peggy watched as John placed the checker pieces down on the board. She looked over at her usual jovial brother Gordon, and wished that for once she could feel as happy as he looked and felt.

Even after his hydrofoil accident from his brief training stint with WASP, Gordon kept his spirits high especially when the doctors told him he would never walk again. He fought death and he proved to every one of the specialist who helped him wrong, by walking again and making a full recovery other than some back problems that still flared up from time to time.

Then there were her brothers and her father fighting for their lives when the Hood took over during spring break. Everyone fighting for their lives and she wanted to die.

The nagging crying of kids flooded her mind. 'Karen,' she thought and swallowed hard. Sara, Tara and Susan... all four.

Dead.

That's what Peggy felt inside if she felt that way then she might as well be, or at least she should have been. It would all end, the crying, screaming of children and the image of the brown bag. That would all go away. She wouldn't have to think about her friends or new school. No future.

Nothing.

Then there was her box. The only comfort she had or at least it gave her comfort. Now it made her sick. She was sick and tired of being sick and tired. The lows were far to often than the highs and things didn't make sense anymore. It was going to end. She loved her family too much, they would understand her wanting to get rid of her pain. She had to or else she would implode.

"Dad, can I just go to my room? I want to get something out of there." She asked once more hoping he would give her the code to her door. "It's important."

Jeff looked around the room and nodded, "You come right back." He ordered as he jotted down some numbers on a piece of paper.

As Peggy left, Jeff told Gordon to follow her.

* * *

After a while Peggy returned with her art binder and box. Standing in front of her father, she placed the items in front of him. 

"Dad," she barely whispered.

"Hmm." Jeff replied without even looking at her.

Peggy looked down at the design he was working on and closed her eyes. Thinking she may be making a mistake she reached down to pick her things up. She stopped. No, it has to end.

"DAD!" She exclaimed more forcefully getting everyone's attention.

Jeff jumped as he looked up at her. He thought she looked like a ghost. His concern grew as tears streamed down her face.

Pointing down to her box and binder, she continued, "I don't want these things anymore."

"Great... Now you're giving up your art. What next?" Vigil hissed. He recognized the box that 'used' to house her beads and stencils.


	13. Chapter 13

**A Cry for Help**

By: Digitalice

Chapter, 13

* * *

Peggy spared Virgil a glance then looked back at Jeff. 'Art'? If that's what you want to call it.' 

The same question Virgil had, went through Jeff's mind. He hoped the talk they had earlier would sink in and that she would actually consider her electives, but now he thought she was being defiant and would give him as much grief about going to a new school as she did last summer.

"Why Peg?" Jeff asked in frustration.

If he didn't want to check for himself, she wasn't going to explain. She looked back down at her things; "I just don't... want these...," she broke off and darted out of the room before she changed her mind.

Gordon came in the other direction, "Dad she lost me... I don't know where..."

Jeff cut in, "Never mind Gordon... she was just in here," he rubbed his eyes as he figured out what he was going to do next.

Virgil pulled her binder out from under the box and flipped through it. "What the hell?" He mumbled out loud.

Everyone circled around Virgil. Alan, having seen the drawings, stepped back.

* * *

Meanwhile, Peggy ran through the hallways of the villa and down through the lab. 

Unfastening her wrist-com, she threw it on Brains desk as she sprinted past it. She wanted to be alone, even if it would get her into more trouble.

She was leaving the villa and didn't care. What could Jeff do? Ground her to her room? That would be a luxury to her. What would happen if he were to look into the box? She didn't care. It wasn't hers anymore.

Heading outside towards the white sandy beach on the East Coast of the island, she ran as fast as she could. She was tired and sick and felt like she was running in her sleep as if something was chasing her, but she couldn't run fast enough. Her legs and lungs protested as she tried to run even faster.

Peggy breathed hard after collapsing between two boulders that hid her from view.

The sun was still high enough but started to slowly sink past the tree lines. Looking at the sky the vibrant red and violet hues reminded her of one thing.

Blood.

The blues and orange hues were also present, and the whole sky glittered off the ocean. The golden sparkles from the sun danced on top of the water like tiny raindrops as if the heavens opened up and the sky was actually crying. Another time, it would have been beautiful, but now it reminded her of her own tears flowing.

She reached into her back pocket and pulled out the photo she had of her and her three friends.

Leaving behind her binder and box, she felt exposed. Never had she let the box out of sight or didn't know where it was. She would have definitely been expelled if her drugs were found in the wrong hands at school.

Clutching the photo, her defenses began to crumble. There would be no stopping the flow now. She was finally alone.

* * *

Back in the lounge, Alan explained to their family what Peggy told him about the drawings. 

Jeff sickened as Alan talked. The drawings were disturbing. Did she actually see someone getting mugged? They would all have to get used to this if they were going to get her to talk about it, no matter what she had seen, or what she actually did while away.

Looking over at the box, Jeff decided he had seen and heard enough about her drawings. She could explain them to him herself.

Pulling the box near him, he looked it over. It was a wooden box painted blue with a dark blue trim. Three gold suns were painted on the cover. She kept her beads and stencils in it. He looked in to see what she was working on before wanting to discard it.

On opening the box, he gasped. Everyone noticed his face pale as he slowly moved the lid aside.

"What?" Scott asked worridly, looking up from the binder. He thought his father looked as if he was about to pass out.

Jeff slid the box over towards the others, "We have to go find her," he said as he stood and paced the room. He half-listened to the low mumbling of his sons while they looked through the box. "How could I have been so blind?" Jeff added as he scolded himself; "She was trying to tell me..."

He was cut off by a blood curdling scream coming from outside.

The whole room came alive. Even Kyrano and Onaha, quickly entered on hearing the scream.

Jeff opened the connection on his wrist-com. He couldn't read any of her bios off of her wrist-com, and he knew then that she wasn't wearing it.

"We're going to have to do this on our own," he angrily concluded. "Break up in pairs. She has to be outside. John... Virgil, check the inside of the villa just in case. The rest of us will check outside. We gotta get to her before it gets too dark. Kyrano, I want you to contact Lady Penelope and inform her to spread the word that IR will be shut down until further notice. Scott... come with me! We'll all use our wrist-coms' to communicate with each other." Jeff ordered as everyone broke up and headed in different directions with their known tasks.

* * *

Did the screaming make her feel better. Yes and no. It mainly hurt her throat. It had been a while since she tested her vocal range. 

Sitting against the boulder with her legs outstretched in front of her, she smiled weakly as the water tickled her feet.

The sun barely poked above the trees now and the breeze had a slight chill in it. She pulled her knees in to her chest and wrapped her arms around them to keep warm.

There was going to be a full moon that night and the tide was coming in. She thought she would just wait and let the tide carry her back out into the sea.

Placing her head into her knees, she began to sob again. "Just leave me alone," she cried with a plea to the visions in her head.

* * *

Jeff felt the familiar vibration on his wrist, meaning, someone was trying to reach him through his watch. 

On opening the cover, he saw John's face looking back at him. "Dad! Virgil and I found Peggy's wrist-com on Brains desk. Brains did a scan of the island and he tracked her. She is on the East side of the island, on the beach." John anxiously informed him.

"Great... inform the others... we'll meet you two there." Jeff instructed.

With the tracking device and flashlights Brains gave John, he and Virgil headed outside.

* * *

The waves were now up to Peggy's abdomin. She continued to sob as each wave rocked her as if taunting her to swim out into the sea. 

"This way!" John called out as he and Virgil ran up the beach.

Virgil fumbled with the flashlights as he ran. He looked up towards the sky and noticed the storm clouds as they formed up above. They brought a certain irony to the moment as they rolled about.

John stopped as they reached the point indicated on the tracking device. He frantically looked around as he tried to catch his breath. "Peggy," he breathed out as he saw her sitting by the boulders.

Wading through the water, both John and Virgil let out a relieved sigh as they approached her.

John kneeled beside her and reached out to stroke the hair out of her eyes. "Come back into the house Peg... you're cold."

Peggy looked out across the ocean with unseeing eyes and shook her head. "Just leave leave me John. It won't be long now before the sea swallows me up."

John looked at her and pained at the listless expression on her face.

"We're not going to let that happen," he said as pulled her to her feet while he stood up.

Virgil took off the outer shirt he had on and wrapped it around her as she handed him the photo she had been clutching on.

Looking into Virgil's eyes, Peggy began to sob again. "I should have been under that car Virgil... not Susan... I sat up front with Sara... why Susan? Why did they have to die like that?" She cried out as he wrapped his arms around her.

Both John and Virgil paled at her revelation. "Shh... I don't know sis. Let's get back to the house and talk ok?" Virgil whispered and lead her in the direction of the villa.

With their flashlights leading the way, the three slowly headed back up the beach to the house. Peggy ran back to the water and began to throw up as Virgil and John worriedly eyed her.

"She is cold and clammy John... she may be going into shock." Vigil said as he looked over to John.

The same thought went through John's head as he headed towards her. "Let's just get her back to the house," he called back.

Handing Peggy his handkerchief, John carefully pulled her back away from the water.

"I should have been under the car... just like those puppies... " she continued as she sobbed.

John looked questioningly down at her as she ranted on.

Peggy stopped as another wave of nausea hit her. Holding the handkerchief to her mouth, she wished it would all end. She felt as if her intestines were going to come out. With nothing left in her stomach, she dry heaved.

"John!" Jeff yelled out as he and Scott ran towards them.

Relieved at seeing his father and older brother, John scooped Peggy up in his arms and headed towards them.

Scott reached them first and took Peggy out of John's arms. "She's going into shock Scott." John said in a panicky voice.

On hearing John's comment, Jeff caught up to them and checked her pulse. "Get her to the infirmary."

* * *

Peggy woke a while later and looked around at her surroundings. 

The infirmary on the island was quiet and calm. Peggy looked at the I.V. bag that she was attached to, and longed for the liquid in the bag.

It was quiet, too quiet even for her liking. She began to panic. "Dad!"

A hand quickly reached out from the shadows and stroked her face. Leaning into the touch, she rolled her head to the source of which it came from.

"Water," she simply requested to him as he now hovered over her.

"Not too much Peggy," Jeff said as he guided the straw to her mouth.

The cold liquid was welcoming as she sucked it in. It also was a reminder that her stomach was empty.

"Dad, I'm hungry."

"What do you want Peggy?" Gordon asked out of nowhere.

She smiled but then frowned at looking his worried features. "Popcorn and a movie," she instantly replied. It was a favorite pastime of theirs.

Gordon sat on the edge of the bed she laid in, and looked down at her.

Never in her life had she seen such a pained look on his boyish face. "I'll take toast for now. Gordon don't look so sad."

"Peggy, you were singing the most beautiful song while you were sleeping. Please... I wrote most of it down... you have to remember it," Gordon said as he looked at her.

The melody and notes flooded her memory. She remembered her dream as she soared through the air as a bird looking over the landscape singing in an American native tongue. She often woke up and wrote down her visions and songs no matter what time it was during the night.

The internal tug of war she was dealing with was unbearable. "I don't know Gordon... maybe some other time," she replied. It had been a while since she had any interest in music and at that time it didn't matter.

Gordon frowned and looked over at Jeff. "I'll get you that toast."

As Gordon stood up, Peggy felt her world, or as she knew it, spin. "Dad! I'm sorry... I didn't mean to lie. Please, tell me this is a bad dream, and I am going to wake up as if none of this happened." She cried out as she clutched onto his arm for stability even though she was laying down.

Jeff swallowed hard as he looked down at her, "I'm sorry honey... I wish there was some way to tell you that it's not."

* * *

The next time Peggy opened her eyes, she was greeted by Scott's beaming smile. 

Lightning flashed every now and then, exposing the figures that walked around her bed.

Peggy smiled up at Scott, "You ate my toast," she said in an accusing tone. She could see the crumbs on his shirt.

"Yeah... sorry... it was burnt anyway," he confessed. "Onaha is making you some tomato soup and a grilled cheese sandwich since you asked for it, for lunch."

"I did?" She asked not remembering anything.

Scott laughed, "You were pretty chatty in your sleep last night."

"I was?"

Virgil piped up, "Yeah... Brains shot you up with a non-narcotic to calm you down since you were showings signs of shock. Penny was down here and you told dad he was a good looking guy even for his age, and he better hurry up and ask Penny to marry him before Parker does."

Peggy groaned as she rubbed her face.

Virgil continued, "You even told him if they did get married, dad would have to get used to wearing pink."

Laughter filled the room.

"My God... you're kidding right?" She suspiciously asked. They could tell her anything since she didn't remember.

She watched as everyone nodded. "How embarrassing," she mumbled.

Sensing there was more but not sure if she wanted to hear it, she coaxed them on. "What else?"

John quipped in, "After you embarrassed dad and Penny, dad changed the subject and asked about your tattoo... He aged five years, when you told him how you came about getting it."

Peggy's eyes widened.

"I think we 'all' aged John," Scott corrected, then he hit the button to raise the top of the hospital bed she was lying in.

Clenching his jaw, as Peggy paled, Scott continued, "The Bear's tickets Sara recieved in her bra, after the judge put them there, was indeed an added bonus for you four, am I right sis? Let's get this straight... Box seats in an heated enclosed room on the 50 yard line with all the free booze and food you could ask for? Not to mention, the drugs!"

Tears fell down Peggy's face as Scott talked. "Scott... Alan's in the room," she reminded while glancing at her younger brother.

"SO WHAT!" He shouted at her. "It didn't bother you to drink and be stoned in front of Alan. And it didn't bother you to be stoned in front of us, as well!" His anger now in full throttle, overtook him. "You should have seen the look on Dads' face Peg!"

Peggy covered her face as she began to cry. She was truly ashamed, and didn't want to hear anymore.

"No you don't," Scott said as he pulled her hands away from her face. "Look at me... Look at us. The Bear's won the game, and the four of you headed downtown to celebrate, after accepting a ride from some strange men, and decided, 'what the hell we're drunk and stoned... we shouldn't feel a thing right'? And proceeded to get your tattoo and a belly piercing using part of the $600.00 you personally made the night before."

Peggy sobbed in horror as Scott relayed in detail the events of that day.

"Scott stop," John pleaded in an almost inaudible tone.

Scott looked at Peggy as tears welled up in his eyes. He got even closer to her as he pointed at her. "Tell me Peg. AND be honest with me. Those 'jerks' didn't touch you four, did they?"

Peggy shook her head as she looked around the room.

Scott's nostrils flared and his face reddened as he continued, "How do you know? You sleep like a log. You mentioned that numerous times you came too on someones couch or bed. You could have been raped while you were 'passed' out!"

Peggy closed her eyes and deeply sighed as she wiped the tears off her face. 'What did Brains give me?' She thought. What she revealed, and had been told by Scott, was pointedly true. But she, and her friends, had a bond to stick together and not leave each other out of sight for even the slightest moment.

Sara and Tara were the ones that were always singled out by the guys. The two were the most outgoing, and tended to have their 'blond' moments even thought they were both destined to be valedictorian's of their class.

Peggy opened her eyes and looked at her anxiously awaiting brothers for her to answer.

"I know, because we stayed together. Susan would have, and believe me, could have, kicked anyones butt. She even gave a quarterback from a college a broken nose when he called her a red-haired bi..." Peggy stopped as Scott's eyes widened at her cursing. "Please... You have to believe me."

Satisfied, Scott sat back. She mentioned the same thing last night, but he wanted to hear it from her directly not while under any influences.

"I'm sorry Peg. You have 'no' idea how frightened we are for you." Scott said as he pulled her into a firm embrace being careful of the I.V. Line.

After the conversation Scott had with both Penny and Jeff that morning, it was decided that the three of them were going to escort Peggy back to Chicago. Mainly to pick up the rest of her items that were left behind, but most importantly, to expose the art teacher, and hall monitors in their aiding of Peggy's drug use, and lying to them about her whereabouts. Penny was going as a measure to keep both Scott and Jeff, from doing anything to those involved that would cause a write up in the paper.

Jeff contacted the school and set up the meeting. He told the headmistress not to inform those involved. They were going to meet with the police at the school in a private investigation Jeff set up with the Chicago authorities. Jeff would have Peggy inform the police of her 'contacts' and meet with the three dead girls families. They had to have some insight as to what went on so they can have closure.

Having contacted an old friend and psychiatrist from NASA, Jeff had arranged a visit for Peggy to meet with him, and a highly regarded gynecologist for a complete physical. Jeff's friend wanted to speak to Peggy, but only after a 'clean' drug test which could take up to two weeks. He told Jeff this was because he wanted to be sure he was talking with her, and not the drugs. Jeff informed his friend that he believed they had everything from her, and even found the cutout in her bathroom which exposed what was left of the tequila and beer. She didn't bother to cover it back up after she retrieved her drugs. After being told, they even locked up 'all' the medications on the island, even the ones that were stored on TB2.

Jeff was assured a hospital bed would be available for Peggy in the rehab facility Jeff requested in Tampa, in the event that either she was unable to cope, had a difficult time with her 'stay home' rehabilitation, or worse yet, relapsed.

Jeff had confidence that together as a family, they would pull her through without much outside help. Having being told that since she willingly handed over her drugs, the act was the biggest hurdle she could have ever accomplish in her recovery... keeping clean, on the other hand, would be another. Penny said she would stay on the island as long as she was welcomed, and if Jeff considered what Peggy asked of him, which brought out a much needed laugh from Jeff.

With all the seriousness set aside in the infirmary, laughing could once again be heard, as Jeff approached with Peggy's lunch.

"Dad, we thought a set of 'pink' boxers for Father's day would help get you acclimated with the color, before you marry Penny." Gordon joked as he moved out of the way so Jeff could put Peggy's food tray down.

A look of warning appeared on Jeff's' face, "If I get 'anything' pink..." he didn't need to continue as the room fell silent. "I already ate lunch, and I suggest the rest of you do the same. I want to be alone and talk to Peggy."


	14. Chapter 14

**A Cry for Help**

By: Digitalice

Chapter, 14

**Warning, this chapter contains some adult content, although, very mild.**

* * *

Peggy guardedly eyed Jeff as he set up her food tray. The restrained storm that she watched cross his features as he looked at her quickly squashed her appetite. 

"Dad, I'm sorry if I embarrassed you in front of Penny," she apologized with embarrassment.

He pushed the tray in front of her, "You were quite the entertainer last night. Eat first. Then we'll talk," he said with a tight lip.

She continued to watch him as he stood up and walked over to a nearby chair with a magazine.

Frowning her eyebrows, she sighed as she looked down at her lunch. It wasn't often she talked in her sleep but when she did, what she revealed was never lived down. She winced. 'Man, what else did I say? Gordon was always good about keeping me talking. Oh well, cat's out of the bag, better get used to the aftershocks,' she thought while picking at her sandwich.

Jeff glanced over at her as she draggingly ate, he noted her hands shaking.

"Need any help?" He asked with concern. He didn't want her to burn herself by throwing soup all over her.

She shook her head and counted to ten in hopes to calm herself down. It was the first time in a long time she hadn't used and it was becoming evident.

After a short while, and after Peggy had finished, Jeff cleared her tray away and went to look for Brains. The I.V. bag was empty and if her blood pressure and pulse were ok, she would be able to leave the infirmary.

"You were dehydrated and were going into shock." Jeff offered as she hissed when Brains pulled the needle out from her. He felt somewhat responsible for her condition and wished he told her differently about her friends accident, but she would have found out anyway. The whole event was unavoidable and he should have foreseen this.

After getting the 'green light' from Brains, Jeff and Peggy left and headed to Jeff's office.

* * *

"Peggy, I want to apologize for dropping news like that on you," he said as he closed the door to his office. "Even if you told me the truth of your involvement with the three, I still don't know how I would have mentioned it." 

Peggy sat down and placed her head in her hands as she leaned over Jeff's desk.

Jeff waited. He felt she really needed time to grieve and since she freely handed over her drugs, he would wait to talk about that after they talk about Tara, Susan and Sara.

"Why don't we talk about your friends," he continued.

Keeping her face in her hands, she shook her head. "You mean about my 'dead' friends?" She corrected icily. "I don't ever want to talk about them let alone think about them."

"I can't help you if you don't talk to me." Jeff maintained as he sat down in front of her. Moving her hands away from her face, he got her to look at him.

She refused, "No Dad... That's part of the past now and I want to forget about it... all of it. I doubt I ever would have seen them again anyway since I wasn't going back."

Jeff persisted, "You kept repeating last night that you should have been under the car. Is that correct?" He asked while ignoring her unwillingness to talk. With a lump in her throat she nodded. "And you feel guilty about that?"

Peggy snorted and looked away from him. She absently tapped her fingers on her lap. "I should have been there. I should have been up front with Sara. I wore my seatbelt, and always pointed out to the others to wear theirs as well. They would have been alive Dad if I was with them. It's my fault that they are dead. So 'yes' I do feel guilty."

Jeff shook his head disbelievingly, "You don't know that for sure," he countered, "Sara had her seatbelt on. The amount of alcohol and drugs in her system aided in her death and the others as well."

Refusing what he told her, she shook her head and looked down at the floor.

He continued in a serious tone, "It's not your fault, and I don't want to hear you say that again, let alone, believing that it was."

Peggy shrugged, "Fine," she said in a barely audible tone. She wished she hadn't handed over her box. 'What was I thinking? How am I going to get through this... through the rest of the summer?'

"Peggy I want to be convinced..."

"I said, I 'don't' want to talk about them!" She angrily shot at him but not loud enough to be heard outside the room.

Steering away from an argument, Jeff stood up and walked around his desk. He sat down and leaned back in his chair as he glared at her. He had been warned that there would be a lot of 'outbursts' like this as she continues to clean up. 'Good days and bad days' he thought as he looked at her.

"Ok. We won't... at least 'now' we won't." He said with controlled anger. He leaned across his desk and pointed at her, "Now, I want you to tell me 'everything' especially where, and from whom, did you get the drugs from. And I want the truth this time, because you will repeat it to the Chicago police."

* * *

Outside Jeff's door, were five sets of ears as they all tried to listen in on their conversation. 

"Ehmm... Excuse me boys, but I would imagine that if the door was 'closed' that would mean the conversation is supposed to be private." Penny explained with raised eyebrows. A small smile tugged on the corners of her mouth as five startled faces looked over at her.

"Yeah you guys... You should be ashamed of yourselves." Scott quietly scolded as if he were not part of the group.

Gordon's mouth dropped open, "Who was here first...?"

Scott clapped a hand firmly across Gordon's mouth, and he smiled graciously at Penny. "Gordon... what a kidder, huh?"

"Indeed," Penny replied with a smirk. "But he does have older siblings who taught him, am I right?"

The five bulked and walked off in different directions.

Penny waited then placed an ear up to the door. She felt she had privilege since Jeff would tell her anyway. She wasn't a secret agent for nothing.

* * *

It was around one in the morning, and Peggy lay awake in a strange room. Her regular bedroom had been locked up and after all items, including her clothing, had been searched, they were placed in the guestroom that would now be hers for the rest of the summer. This precaution was taken in case there were anymore 'hiding' spots in her room, that she may have any extra contraband in. 

'Shit,' she grumbled. She hadn't been able to sleep since she went to bed, and feeling completely wide-awake now, she figured she would be up all night.

She sat up on the edge of the bed and looked around the room. The alarm would go off, if she tried to go out on her balcony off her room.

Looking out the open door, she could see straight down the hallway since her room was now at the end of it. 'How am I going to sneak past their rooms?' She thought while getting up off the bed as quietly as she could.

Being careful while opening the small desk in the room, she pulled out her yearbook and looked for some scissors. She immediately remembered that she didn't have any sharp objects in the room, this included a razor. Onaha, or Tin-Tin would have to be with her when she is in the shower, on which Peggy continually protested until she was blue in the face. She remembered what Scott said. 'Slice my wrists... how far out there do they think I am?' She grimaced at the mental image and thought that at times it was an idea, although, that wouldn't be her choice of method. She smiled while thinking about the look on all their faces, even Parker's, when she mentioned this to them. She did find a small mirror and took this as well.

She headed down the dimly lit hallway with her yearbook and mirror in hand.

Virgil's room was across from Alan's, and Peggy stopped to listen for any stirring before walking past them. On hearing low snoring from Virgil, and noticing Alan's back facing the hall, Peggy took in a deep breath and quickly past them and stopped to listen if they heard her. Nothing. Next two rooms were hers and John's. Since her door was shut and locked, she took out the small mirror, and held it in John's doorway at an angle so she would be able to see in without having to poke her head into the room. John was curled up in a ball on his bed, so Peggy passed his room with ease. The last two would be difficult, even though Gordon would be asleep, Scott wouldn't, and even if he was, he could still be able to hear a pin drop a mile away. Gordon was an aggressive sleeper, and was lying on the floor with his bed sheet wrapped around him. Peggy listened and could hear the water running in Scott's bathroom, so she quickly darted past his room.

Walking to the end of the hall, Peggy rounded the corner and looked back using the mirror. 'Penny would be proud of me.'

She continued through the hall, and on approaching the second entryway to her fathers' office, Peggy noticed light coming from under the door. This didn't surprise her, since Jeff would work all hours of the day and night to finish the plans for TB5.

Jeff's room was off his office, but Peggy thought it was strange that he would have the office door closed. On hearing some giggling coming from Penny, Peggy knew why. 'I wonder if he is talking to her about sexual transmitted diseases and pregnancy if not protected, or is he actually 'demonstrating' this to her?' Peggy thought then groaned in embarrassment. She knew the subject wasn't any easier for her father to talk about with her, but she thought he handled himself pretty well.

* * *

Heading into the kitchen, Peggy walked over to the drawer where Onaha kept some scissors. She pulled out the smallest one she could find, then also spotted a black marker and took this as well. 

She then grabbed a juice carton out of the refrigerator.

Walking back down the hall, Peggy headed towards the lab. It would be quiet and easy enough for her to hide down there due to the enormous space. Brains and Fermat's living quarters were off to the side of the lab, and they would be in bed about now. The Belagant's living quarters were on the other side of the villa, so she didn't even have to worry about them.

* * *

There were only a few shop lights on, but the area was lit enough to see, and Peggy headed to the Firefly. 

After climbing up and taking a seat, she placed the yearbook in her lap and opened the carton of Juice. Being careful not to hit any buttons, she placed her feet up on the control dashboard.

Taking a sip of her juice, she looked down at the leather cover of her yearbook then opened it up. She had a lot of signatures and other various signings that were all mainly from students she knew from the Art's building. Even a few teachers signed her book.

Peggy took the cap off the marker and began to cover up the signatures making sure to cover the entire area of the inside cover. She smiled when she came upon Susan's writing. She drew a small old man leaning on a cane and had him looking at the fold of the cover. 'I can see someone's 'crack' and remember... the 'grass' is always greener in Chicago!' Susan always had a way of bringing up the subject of drugs. With a heavy sigh, Peggy covered it up.

After some painstaking time, Peggy continued to use the scissors to cut out the pictures of her yearbook. She was just going to leave the pages filled with holes and nothing else. That's how she wanted to remember the past year. Nothing happened. She stopped and took another sip of juice; she was only halfway through the book.

The only noise in the area was that of some small humming coming from the lights, and the occasional hissing sounds from the engines of TB1. It was peaceful, and Peggy was grateful for it. 'God I forgot how boring being sober could be,' she mumbled low into the darkness.

Gordon squatted down near Brains workstation. He searched around and grinned wickedly as he held the remote control for the Firefly. Keeping out of sight, but still able to see her, he started the engine then moved the Firefly forward a couple of feet.

Peggy quickly sat up on hearing the engines, and her mouth dropped open as she felt the machine move forward. She thought she may have hit a switch with her foot ,and glanced down at the controls and couldn't figure out why none of them were lit up. She looked in horror as the Firefly came to life again, and now was moving backwards. This movement caused the caution lights to flash, and a loud beeping to warn anyone that the machine was backing up, and to get out of the way.

"Shit!" She exclaimed, while her fingers flew over the controls in hopes to shut the thing off. "Oh my God," she mumbled on seeing the pressure settings slowly rise getting ready to release the green sudsy foam, that was used for putting out fires. Scott told her it took them a month to clean up the elevator leading down to the lab, and the surrounding area from when Tin-Tin and Fermat held off the Hood's gooneys as they doused them with the stuff. He even threatened if that 'ever' happened again, he would clean it up using whoever made the mess to begin with.

Gordon smiled as he read her features. He knew exactly what she was thinking.

After having his fun, and not wanting to wake up Brains, Gordon shut down the Firefly and headed towards it as he laughed.

Peggy sighed in relief and plopped back down in the seat and mentally cursed Gordon as soon as she realized it was him all along.

Climbing up and sitting, Gordon nudged her. "Where's a camera when you need one?" He cheerfully said as he looked at her.

Peggy rolled her eyes while shaking her head.

"What are you doing anyway? Actually, how did you sneak past us?" Gordon continued, keeping a quiet tone as he laughed.

"Reminiscing," she scoffed and picked her book back up. Gordon picked up her juice carton and sniffed in it. "Will ya knock it off. Besides, dad has all the alcohol locked up," she reminded as she grabbed the carton out of his hands.

"Yeah well, I wanted to be sure you weren't desperate enough to drink gasoline." He quipped.

Peggy groaned at his comment, and located the page she left off on. She picked the scissors back up and began cutting.

Gordon curiously looked at her before realizing what she was doing. He watched as she meticulously cut out the pictures.

"Why are you down here?" She asked in annoyance.

"Same question goes for you," he replied, not taking his eyes off what she was doing. "Scott came in my room. He's looking for you as well. Will you stop? Why are you cutting all those pictures out? You're not supposed to have those anyway." Grabbing her hand, he took the scissors from her, then her book.

She shot him an indignant glare, "Hey! Give those back."

Gordon looked over at her after skimming through the book. He looked down at the discarded pictures that were on the floor of the Firefly. "You are completely loosing it. Dad should reconsider locking you up!"

She sat back and looked out in front of her, "It's my book. I was thinking about incinerating it. And shut up. I don't want to hear anymore jokes about the 'loony' bin from you."

Her father made her all too aware of what was in store for her along with what he expected from her. She would be with two people at all times during the day, something she wasn't looking forward to. The trip to Chicago and the two doctor appointments alone, were even more unpleasant to think about.

"Why did you even start Peg? You have more sense than that Do you really think so low of yourself that you have to do that crap?" Gordon asked as he turned his seat to face her.

She shrugged, "I was at a low at that time. I didn't think it would be that bad. I mean... it just started with a little pot, and then I was being turned on to other stuff. My art teacher talked down to me. I really believed what he said. Also, we thought we were invincible, and nothing bad was going to happen to us. Besides, I'm not addicted as everyone thinks. I can stop anytime."  
Gordon raised his eyebrows, "That 'fn' art teacher! I hope Scott and Dad pounds him into dust. And, it's that kind of moronic thinking that gets you killed. How are you going to explain that to the families of those three girls?" Gordon husked.

An immense feeling of guilt and shame shrouded her; "I don't know Gordon. I'm afraid to even face them. They are probably wondering why I'm still alive, and not them. And you know what the scary thing is?" She looked at Gordon who shook his head, "I wished that I was with them." She sniffed as a tear ran down her cheek.

Gordon closed his eyes and dropped his head, "Don't ever say that again Peggy, and please tell me you didn't mean that." Her not answering worried him. He decided to change the subject. "Your art teacher... he didn't... he didn't make you..."

"Have 'sex' with him for the drugs?" Peggy finished. Their father asked the same question much to her bewilderment. Gordon looked at her as she continued. "No he didn't, and I wish everyone would believe me when I say I didn't have sex of 'any kind' with 'anyone'!" She was irritated by the constant questions about the topic. Her father asked after he went through the various types of sexual activity, other than intercourse, with her. "Besides... he liked men," she offered with a small laugh.

Gordon cocked one eyebrow at her as she nodded the truth about her teacher. She received the same look from Jeff. They both laughed. Not out of disrespect for her teachers sexual preference, but for the fact that it cleared the tension.

"It's a good thing those Bears tickets weren't found in your bra." Gordon half-joked.

Peggy cringed. "Scott was right about dad... he didn't like hearing what I told him, but he asked. Gordon how did you know what I was singing? I don't even remember it only that I don't think it was in English."

Gordon perked up; "Yes it was... only a little scrambled. You would sing it in between all the rambling you did."

Peggy scratched her head, "What did Brains give me?"

"Benadryl," he laughed at her incredulous look. "Yeah I know... but you were somewhat delirious anyway from the shock. You were trembling and Brains said that it would calm you down but instead it wound you up."

Peggy sighed. The two sat in quiet contiplation as she reflected back, and he just kept a watchful eye on her. He didn't know how to talk to her anymore. Her dark, depressive demeanor was unlike her. Her revelation about being with her friends disturbed him as well.

"I love you Peg, please tell me you will be okay and get through this. You know you have our help as well? We can talk, any day, any night." He emphasized.

She shot him a wry smile. "I love you too. And thanks."

Scott stood behind the Firefly and heard the whole conversation between the two. He couldn't believe it when he heard the Firefly's engines coming out of the lab. He will get even with Gordon for giving her a heart attack along with giving him one.

Scott decided he heard enough, and walked around to Gordon's side and climbed up to a standing position behind him.

An alarmed Peggy looked up, "Whoa... where did you come from?"

"More importantly... how long have you been here." Gordon asked as Scott placed his hands on his shoulders.

Scott grinned down at Gordon; "Let's just say, I 'heard' everything. That should give you an idea." Looking over at Peggy he continued, "Guess, who you your two buddies are in..." he looked at his watch then back at her, "Less than four hours?" She didn't say anything. "Virg and I, so get your butt to bed because you will need the rest. We have our own questions for you as well."

Peggy gave Gordon a grim look. He returned one with sympathy all over it. "Can I have my book..."

Scott quickly cut her off, "No you can't. I'm going to tell dad to order you a new one after I show him this," he said as he pointed to the book in Gordon's hands. "Gordon, pick this stuff up and bring it to me in my room. I'm going to make sure Peggy gets back into her room before dad wakes up and finds her not there."

* * *

Scott waited until Peggy lied down in her bed before heading back to his room.

* * *

Peggy never slept, and after breakfast headed up to the library with Fermat and Alan. Jeff decided that if Peggy promised Alan to help him with his science course, then Alan could keep an eye on her that morning. 

Peggy was even more agitated that day then she was the day before. With that coupled with the fact that she didn't have any sleep the night before, she was quick to loose her temper. She finished chewing off her last fingernail while she let Fermat do all the explaining to Alan on the questions he was stumped on.

Peggy didn't complete any chapters of his yesterday, let alone hers. She pulled Alan aside earlier and told him this and reminded him of the fact that since she was going to have police dogs around her all the time, then she may not be able to do any of his work. She did promise she would continue to help him.

Looking around the room to focus on anything other than Fermat and Alan as they gabbed, Peggy spotted her book bag, which seemed to be almost hidden, next to a recliner.

Peggy remembered she hadn't seen her palm pilot since being home, and wondered if it was in the bag. It had Internet capabilities, but wasn't set up for e-mail, and she could use it at night when nobody was around. She felt as if she had been on a 'news fast' since being home, and it would keep her mind off things.

Peggy got up and walked over to her bag, she placed it on the recliner and fished through it.

Fermat and Alan didn't even realize she got up, since Alan loaded a computer game onto the system and they were both playing it.

She smiled as she felt the familiar object. Her hand grazed across something else as well, and she pulled that out with her palm. Her eyes widened as she looked at what she had. Quickly, she turned to look back where Alan and Fermat were, and noticed they were still preoccupied with their game.

Peggy discretely placed the bottle in her pants pocket, and headed back to the desk.

Alan looked up and Peggy waved the Palm Pilot at him. "You're not supposed to have that." Alan said as she sat back down.

"Give me a break. I'm sure dad would love to know you bypassed the security system on this computer, and loaded three games onto it." She retorted as she placed her arm on her leg to conceal the bulging item in her pocket.


	15. Chapter 15

**A Cry for Help**

By: Digitalice

Chapter, 15

* * *

Peggy nervously sat for another grueling hour, while Alan finished his chapter. She would have had three chapters completed in the same amount of time it took him to finish just one. He even had their help! At that rate, their father would wonder how he managed to get far ahead in the beginning, and now he is behind. She will just have to do his work for him, even if Fermat was there. If he was like this in school, then it was no wonder why he had so many problems. She was thankful Fermat went to the same boarding school, and was with him there to help. 

As they left the library, Peggy contemplated on where she was going to hide the pills she accidentally found. 'Maybe just to hold on to them, just in case.' She thought. Not wanting to accept the fact that this was indeed a problem. She had completely forgotten she had the bottle. She put extras in her backpack, and kept them on her. If she were across campus from her dorm, she wouldn't have to waste time going back and forth to get them.

"Now what?" Alan asked, as they stepped off the elevator.

"I didn't have time to make my bed this morning, so I'm going to go do that now." Peggy replied convincingly. She then proceeded down the hall towards her room.

Alan didn't think anything of it as he watched her walk away towards her room.

'Naive knucklehead.' Peggy thought. She had better hurry for it wouldn't be long before someone would come looking for her.

Entering her room, she opened up the closet and pulled the bottle out of her pocket. She then securely placed it in a tennis shoe, and hid her palm under her pillow. She looked around the room. After Scott went back to bed that morning, she got back up, since not being able to sleep, and made her bed, then straightened the furniture and drawers out the way she wanted them. She then cleaned Alan's room after he got up.

She was relieved to see nobody heading down the hall yet as she walked out of her room. She figured Alan and Fermat must have went straight down to the lab.

Feeling like she could run a marathon, she glanced in Virgil's room and decided to clean his as well.

* * *

After a while, Alan entered the lounge and looked out towards the pool. Sitting in the loungers next to the pool, were Penny, Scott and Jeff. They were sipping on some drinks as they talked. Gordon and Virgil were throwing a ball around in the pool. 

"Wish I was outside." Alan grumbled to himself before proceeding to the kitchen.

John was helping Onaha prepare food for lunch, and eyed Alan as he walked to the refrigerator. On seeing the look on Alan's face, John immediately felt bad for him. Something wasn't right, and then it dawned on him.

"Where's Peggy?"

Alan stopped and looked at John. "Uh..."

"Alan!" John cried out in disbelief.

Alan just shrugged, "I hadn't seen her in two hours."

John's jaw dropped, "And you wonder why we treat you like a little kid? You would loose your own shadow if given the chance!" He snapped irritably, and departed from the kitchen.

Alan plopped down in a chair at the counter, "Shit."

"Alan." Onaha warned.

* * *

John headed towards their rooms first. He hopped that Peggy would be in her room sleeping since she didn't sleep last night. He hit the wall with his fist on not finding her in there. He hurriedly walked back down the hall and glanced in his room. 

He quickly stopped just past it.

Peggy smiled as John entered his bathroom. She was cleaning out his shower. "Hi, John. I cleaned all the bedrooms. I thought I would finish with yours, since you're not as big of a pig like the other guys."

"Thank you... _I think_," he mumbled, and walked back out and into his room. All the fury he was going to unleash on her quickly dispersed as he glanced around his spotless room.

She continued as she went back to her task, "I hope you don't mind... I alphabetized your CD's, and straightened out your bookshelf by author. You sure do have a lot of Carl Sagan books... those books have to be a hundred years old."

For the second time John's jaw dropped as he looked over his bookshelf. She was still talking in the background, as he made his way over to his music CD's. Sure enough, all were alphabetized and accounted for. He noticed a tall stack sitting next to the stand.

Peggy entered the room and noted what he was looking at. "Those, are duplicates. You should take them to a used CD store and sell them. Next time you order, check your CD's so you don't do that again."

John looked over at her in amusement that quickly turned to worry. It would have taken an athlete to scrub down all their rooms in two hours. Even the Plexiglas-sliding window to the balcony was spotless. He followed her into the bathroom and watched her in quiet concern. She put the cleaning supplies away in his cabinet.

As she turned to face him, he shot out a laugh. Her face was flushed, the ponytail had all but fallen out and hung off to the side of her head, and her shirt was soaking wet.

"What?" She asked, placing her hands on her hips.

John turned her to face the mirror. He was even more concerned about the puffiness under her eyes. And her dialated pupils didn't go unnoticed by him either. "And you and Gordon had the nerve to laugh at me the other morning." He shook his head as he looked around the bathroom. Still not believing what he was seeing, he ran a hand through his hair. "Thanks Peg," he added as he looked back at her through the mirror. "Are you okay? I'll call for Tin-Tin so you can clean up."

She headed out of the bathroom; "You're welcome, and I'm fine, but don't bother Tin-Tin. I decided to either wax, or become a bushman."

John grimaced as he followed her. He couldn't blame her. He wouldn't want to be watched as he shaved either. He thought their father was a bit extreme with that one, but Jeff was only following the advice from his doctor friend. Scott mentioned to them of what she said to Gordon, about wishing she were with her friends that Friday night. It was that comment, which prompted Jeff; to have her watched more closely, since she will experience some setbacks.

After a while, John looked up and witnessed, what seemed to him as, a tornado coming straight at him as he waited outside Peggy's room. Before Jeff or Scott could say anything, John held up his hand and pointed to the inside of her room.

Jeff stopped in front of him, and angrily glanced in her room. "What, had she been doing all that time?" Jeff asked. His voice cracked. He had overheard John snap at Alan, and he decided to head in the house to find out what was going on.

John winced, and his mind set on Alan. If his fathers' voice had anything to do with Alan, then the poor kid had to have had one heck of a bawling out.

"Go check our rooms," John suggested with a smile.

With one eyebrow arched, Scott shot John a quizzical glance then turned and headed to his room. Giving Jeff a reassuring nod that Peggy was fine, John motioned to their father to follow, Scott. The water was still running in her bathroom, so John decided to follow them.

"Well I'll, be." Scott muttered. He never had seen his room so clean. Even the bedding had been changed. He looked down at his pillow and laughed. A bite size snicker bar was lying on his pillow with a complement card Peggy filled out for John. "John is going to freak," he said out loud.

John walked in after Jeff and heard Scott's comment. "About what?"

Scott turned and pointed to his pillow. Jeff looked, and chuckled as well.

John froze, and his eyes widened, "That little... sh-snot," he scowled. He quickly left Scott's room and looked into the others. He was horrified to see that they all had 'his' snicker bars, on 'their' pillows. He then ran into his room and fumbled behind some books on his bookshelf. He pulled out the bag, and sighed in relief that she didn't take them all.

"Talk about your addictions," said Scott, as he stood in John's doorway with Jeff behind him.

John didn't think Scott's comment was even remotely funny as he turned to glare at him. "She's all but crawling out of her skin. Look... she alphabetized my CD's!"

Scott threw his arms in the air. "And you're complaining because...?"

Exasperated, John put his hands on his hips as he watched their father look into his bathroom. "I'm not... It's just... everyone's room? How could she have that much energy after not sleeping?"

Peggy stood outside John's room and listened in. 'And that's the thanks I, get. Well if they are going to insinuate I'm on something, then I might as well be.' She turned and headed back to her room.

* * *

"Peggy, will you stop fidgeting?" Scott grumbled. He helped her with the boxing gloves he made her put on. He glanced at her face as he tied the laces on the gloves. He shook his head after confirming John's comment about her crawling out of her skin. "We'll get rid of the extra bottled up energy you seem to have." 

Virgil watched the two with amusement. Scott told him what his plans were for her that afternoon.

Peggy looked up at Scott. She thought she took something to help her calm down. Instead, she ended up taking speed. The bottle was full, and she couldn't decipher one pill from another and took her chances by swallowing a couple that looked the same. Even with the looming prospect of being tested again, she figured she would drink more water to flush herself out.

Peggy looked at her gloved hands then back up at Scott. He stood back to look her over. "Why are we in the gym? I'm supposed to be doing my online courses."

Scott smiled, "Dad knows we are down here. Besides, you are far enough ahead on those courses... so don't fret about it." He bent down as he faced her. "Alright, now hit me as hard as you can."

Peggy's eyes widened, "What?"

With one hand, Virgil covered his mouth to conceal his laughter.

Scott moved closer to her. "Come on Peg, hit me!" He demanded.

Peggy looked at Virgil. "Do it sis. Show him what you got." Virgil coaxed. 'This ought to be good.'

Holding up her hands, Peggy backed up from Scott. "No way. Come on... this is crazy. What are you trying to prove anyway? I can defend myself."

Scott snorted, "Then prove it. Pretend I'm some creep trying to make a move on you after you told him, '**No**'!"

"God, not 'this' shit again." She moaned in frustration.

Scott gave her a disapproving shove while he glared at her. "Yes, 'this' again. Dad wants to be sure he shouldn't be filing rape charges against anyone in Chicago."

"How many times do I have to tell you guys..."

Cutting her off, Scott lunged towards her to mock an attack on her. He then grabbed her by the back of her neck. "Hit me!"

Peggy looked in Scott's determined eyes. She was offended, and hurt by their continued hinted accusations regarding her sexual activity, which was non existent and never was. She couldn't seem to convince them of that.

As fast and as hard as she could, she brought her knee up and made sure it would precisely hit it's target.

Scott's groin.

Scott crumpled up on the floor before her. By the look on his face, she wished she hadn't done it.

Vigil immediately fell ill upon witnessing what she did to Scott. He instinctively crossed his legs as he sat on the floor next to him. Peggy knelt down next to Virgil. "Hey there buddy... ya gonna be okay?" Virgil asked as he grimaced in sympathy towards his brother.

Scott let out a harsh breath, and moaned.

"Scott, I'm so sorry." Peggy ventured cautiously as she moved closer to Virgil.

Scott held up a hand. Even though her apology didn't help, he did ask for it. She could never begin to realize how bad he was hurting at that moment. Only Virgil could, and he truly agonized with Scott.

Virgil quickly stood, and paled on Scott's lack of movement. He ran over to the first aid kit that hung on the wall, and pulled out a couple of instant ice packs.

"Here Scott," Vigil said, as he activated both packs and laid them next to their brother. "Peggy and I will be in the lounge for our next items to be discussed. We'll wait for ya... so uh... take your time pal."

Without saying anything, or looking at the two, Scott nodded, and stayed exactly where they left him.

* * *

Virgil worriedly paced around the lounge. After explaining to John what happened, he had him go and check on Scott. 

Peggy sat in silence as she watched Virgil. Heaving a sigh, she placed her head in her lap. "I feel so bad," she mumbled into her hands.

Virgil placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "He'll be okay Peggy. I don't think he planned on having children just yet anyway."

After what seemed to be an hour, both Virgil and Peggy stood on seeing both Scott and John as they entered the room. John shot the two a smug grin as he carefully kept in step behind Scott, whom just wobbled over to the couch and ever so carefully sat down.

Without saying anything, Scott pointed to the table in the far corner of the lounge. Virgil took his cue, and walked over to the table and pulled Peggy's binder off of it, and laid it on the coffee table in front of her. He then sat next to Scott as John sat next to Peggy on the opposite couch.

Peggy's face fell as she looked down at her leather binder. She looked up and around at her brothers.

Scott winced as he shifted in his seat. "Well Peggy... Guess we don't have to worry about you in a dark alley."

"I'm sorry Scott... I tried to tell you. I thought you would have remembered the self defense classes dad put Alan and I through after those kids you knew beat me up, and I took refresher course at school as well." Peggy offered, before Scott could finish.

The room fell silent and Scott dropped his head. He was riddled with guilt, and that day was still fresh in his memory. How could he forget her limp body as she lied on his best friends lawn? "I forgot alright. No need for you to apologize... you just 'squashed' my hopes of having a family." Scott said.

John and Virgil chuckled lightly to themselves.

Scott glared at the two, and shook his finger in warning at them all. "Not a word to Gordon or Alan... or even dad about this, got it?" They all nodded. "Good." He distinctively said. He would never live what she did to him down, and the three knew they would rue the day if the incident slipped out of them.

Peggy stared down at her feet and waited for the inevitable.

Virgil started. On opening the binder in front of her, he pointed to a particular drawing, and Peggy immediately sickened. "Peggy, Alan told us about a couple of these drawings of yours, but some of them we want to hear from you. We noticed the girl in the first drawing is in this one as well."

A chill ran up Peggy's spine, and she closed her eyes.

After a long pause, and a nudge from John, she looked down at the drawing. She didn't even notice that their father was standing behind her.

Of all the drawings, they had to land on that one. Peggy wondered why she even brought the binder home. She should have thrown it out.

She looked at the stone house with the picket fence that enclosed the backyard of the house off the alley. A dog was tied to a tree, and was barking while nearly straggling itself to get free. Then there was Karen with the children around the brown bag. Peggy shuddered.

Noting her hesitation, Scott leaned over the table. "Well?" He asked.

Peggy shook her head. "I don't remember why I drew this one. Just some kids and a dog barking, big deal." She husked, and closed the binder.

"You're lying." Virgil concluded. He had seen the look on her face as she glanced over the drawing.

Irritated, Peggy stood up to leave. She froze as she felt a firm grip on her shoulder pushing her back down.

"Open it back up Virgil." Jeff instructed. He moved around the couch to sit next to her. "I believe what Virgil just said Peggy. I want to know about this drawing as well. Alan said the girl committed suicide later that first day of school, and that you also knew her. What happened? And I demand the truth."


	16. Chapter 16

**A Cry for Help**

By Digitalice

Chapter 16

**AN**: Okay, the penultimate chapter. Thanks to those who have read and reviewed. Get better Anne, you have a family that loves you, just remember that.

* * *

Peggy looked up at Jeff then back down at the drawing. "Actually, it was the first day of orientation. She, Karen, was supposed to show me around campus after you had left. But instead, she wanted to drive me around in her new car." She explained, as the painful memories of that first day came back. 

"Do you know why she did it?" Virgil asked.

Frowning at Virgil's question, Jeff looked down at Peggy. "Virgil's right, Peggy. What happened that day?" He queried.

Peggy rubbed her hands on her lap. "I already spoke to the police. I don't know why she shot herself. She just rambled on about nothing in particular that day. She was driving too fast, I was watching the road more than listening to her." She supplied without looking up. "That's all I want to say."

Jeff continued to look down at her. "I asked, what happened?" He repeated.

She shook her head and pleaded. "No Dad, please."

"Come on Peg... talk to us, it's eating you alive and don't say it isn't." John urged, while nudging her a little harder again.

Peggy looked over at John and was about to protest, but decided not too. The idea of having to tell that story made her sick. No matter what trouble her defiance would get her in, she wasn't going to talk, she more than ever was angry with the constant questionings.

Another slight nudge came from John after a drawn out pause.

Feeling sick and tired, along with being quick tempered, she shook her head. It had been a long day, and after watching Alan and Fermat play computer games in-between his online courses, and Scott's comments down in the gym, she was ready to explode.

**"No**! Why the **fuck** do you want to know anyway? And what business of it, is it of all of yours, anyway?"

Virgil bit his lower lip as he glanced at his two other brothers, then over to their father, who obviously had enough.

Jeff slammed the cover of her binder down. Picking it up, and grabbing her by the arm, the two swiftly left the lounge leaving behind three stunned, Tracys.

"I don't believe her." John mumbled as he got up. "I'm getting as far away from here as I can, so, if you guys want to do the same..." He advised quickly and headed outside.

Not having to be told twice, Virgil and Scott followed after him.

Gordon was just about to enter, but John grabbed him by the arm, and led him with the others to the far end of the big pool.

* * *

"What's going on?" Gordon asked anxiously, as he glanced at the others who were looking back towards the villa. 

John held a finger up to his lips. The four grimaced as the shouting began.

Gordon paled. "Shit! What did Alan do now?"

Still glancing up at the villa, Virgil replied. "It's not Alan, he's yelling at."

Scott groaned as he plopped down in a sun lounger. John and Virgil sat themselves down at the bottom of Scott's chair.

Gordon gave them an incredulous look. "If it's not Al... Shit!" He pulled up another lounger next to his other brothers.

"Gordon." Scott warned. He couldn't get over the amout of foul language that seemed to flow so freely from everyone.

They listened in silence for a while; it was hard not to listen in, as the shouting could be heard around the island.

"Man, did she ever hang herself in there." Virgil mumbled.

"Can someone tell me what happened?" Gordon demanded out of frustration.

"Let's just say, that Peggy basically told us, along with dad, to 'fuck' off." Virgil answered coolly.

Scott lightly kicked Virgil in the back, knocking him off the lounger.

"He asked!" Virgil complained, lifting himself back up on the chair.

Gordon whistled low, then looked over at Scott. "Where's Alan?"

He shook his head while he responded. "Hopefully, on the other side of the villa by now with Fermat and Tin-Tin."

Not one to be left out of the loop, Gordon would persist until his questions were answered. "Can I ask why she..."

Scott cut him off. "Dad wanted her to talk about a drawing of hers. She refused, then cussed. You know how dad can be."

John shook his head. "Yeah, and unfortunately for her, she forgot. If there is one thing up there that tops murder, is that is you never say **no** to dad, and by all means, do not tell him to 'f' off."

"Got that right." Virgil agreed knowingly, then ventured, "Did you guys notice... Did you notice her, pupils?"

"You too, huh?" Scott replied.

John nodded in agreement.

"What do you mean?" Gordon asked looking over at the three.

"She's **stoned**, Gordon." Scott spat out.

"No way! How... how do you know that? She just hadn't slept... you guys know that." Gordon defended.

"And why do you suppose she can't sleep?" John countered.

Gordon shrugged, and looked at his feet. "We searched everything, I mean **everything**." He scoffed.

"Obviously, we didn't do a good enough job." Virgil's commented before his voice drifted off.

John looked a little dismayed by Virgil's comment. "I wonder if dad noticed?"

Scott nodded. "He will now."

They listened and waited for some time. After not hearing their father, the four stood up.

"I'm staying out here." Gordon informed, before diving into the pool.

Virgil sat back down in the lounger. "I think I will too. You know, keep Gordon company."

"So will I." John mumbled.

Looking at the three, Scott ran a hand down his neck, contemplating on what to do. "Thanks a lot you guys." He decided it best to head back into the house.

"Let us know when it is safe to approach 'the danger zone', ok field commander." Virgil called out. Gordon and John chuckled.

Scott swung around to look back at them. He waved them off as he headed up the steps.

* * *

Scott ran into Alan in the kitchen. 

"Whoa! Did you hear that?" Alan asked incredulously.

Scott snorted, "Sure did buddy. Have you seen her, or do you know if she is still with dad?"

"Dad took her to her room, then went back into his office." He replied nervously, then added, "You should have seen him Scott, **I** never witness him that ticked."

Scott cocked an eyebrow. Alan usually was the one to get the full brunt of their fathers' anger. He nodded then decided to check in on him.

* * *

Scott cautiously approached Jeff's' office. The door was shut, and Scott stood outside wondering if he should bother him. If Jeff's door was closed, it usually meant that he didn't want to be bothered, unless it was an emergency. He was going to take his chances and held up his hand to knock, but quickly lowered it after hearing a drawer slam shut. It could wait, he thought, and headed to his sisters' room.

* * *

Scott stood outside her door and felt, for the first time, completely helpless. He was always able to 'fix' his siblings problems, but now, he didn't know what to do, and that freightened him. Being an excellent listener, John was the one they all went to talk to, and get advice from. Scott was a problem solver, and after years of practice, he was a professional. There wasn't any problem he couldn't handle - well, that is until now. This was above, and beyond his line of expertise. 

He was determined though, that the emotional roller coaster she was on, and putting them on, will stop. Whether she wanted to or not, they just had to keep her talking, and keep an eye on her to keep her clean. She would though, have to be wanting and willing to help herself as well. If not, then other measures would have to be taken.

Scott knew their father was well trained in the psychiatric area. He did this while being in the Air Force. He had to go through training at lock-down facilities that experienced all sorts of emotional disorders, and drug and alcohol addictions. He talked to his dad and knew what they were up against, and thought that maybe Jeff wanted to work this out as a family, since some of the rehab places he had trained at, were down right horrible, so Scott was told.

Her room was dark, and she sat in her chair with her back facing him. She was sobbing uncontrollably, in Onaha's arms. Penny sat close, and stroked her back as she looked up and over at Scott with tears in her eyes.

Scott entered the room, and shivered. While his eyes adjusted to the darkness, he looked around her room. To him, it felt as if death was everywhere, the room reeked of it. He shivered some more. It frightened him, and he felt that if he left, he would never see his sister alive again.

He walked up behind Onaha, and looked down at the two.

Peggy didn't notice him there, as she shook and continued to sob into Onaha's shoulder, while keeping a tight grip on her.

Onaha looked up, and frowned.

Scott's head gestured towards the door, and Onaha slowly began to stand, as well as Penny.

Peggy gripped tighter, as she felt her comfort pull away. "It's okay, sweetie." Onaha assured, and looked back up at Scott.

He quickly took Onaha's place and embraced his sister while she sobbed into his shoulder.

After she began to quiet down, she lessened her hold on him.

"Dad was a little ticked, huh?" He ventured carefully.

"I don't want to be sent away, Scott. He was going to call Dr. Borchardt later. I apologized to him... It's just... I'm tired, and that was a horrible day." She cried into his shoulder between sobs. "I told him I would tell him later about that day... just, not now. I can't do it."

Scott heaved a sigh and rested his head on hers. His heart went out to her and he hoped his father was only threatening her. He knew that Jeff didn't want to send her away.

"I'm afraid Scott... I'm afraid to remember, to close my eyes and see Susan or Tara and Sara. I want to remember them as I left them, not under some car, dead."

"I know. I'm sorry about them Peg, we're all just relieved you weren't with them." He relplied softly.

"Why can't you guys just drop it? I just want to be left alone, to forget it. The nightclub was just for fun, I didn't go with them all the time, I swear, and nothing happened either. Why won't anyone believe me?"

"We need to know what happened. We need to understand what it is that you are going through. Dad was a complete wreck that week before you guys came home. He was going to pay you a visit, but Pam, the hall monitor, lied and said you were there and okay. And with all the phone calls he made, well, we made, that you never returned, and now finding out about that so called club act and the drugs..." Scott paused and looked down at her. "Peggy, look at me."

She pulled away from him as she looked up. Scott sighed as he looked into her tear filled eyes. They looked freightened and at the same time, empty. But, he knew her pupils were not dialated because she was simply tired.

"Did we get **all **of your drugs?" He asked knowingly.

Peggy looked down at her lap. She shook her head as she began to sob again.

"Where, Peg?" He urged firmly.

She slowly stood up, and he watched her as she headed to her closet.

Pulling out her tennis shoe, she reached in it, and pulled out the bottle. She glanced at it, then at Scott, who held out his hand for her to put it in. Without a word, she did so, and sat back down next to him.

Turning to face her, Scott didn't take his eyes off of her. He held the bottle out in front of them. "**This**, is why we won't drop it, or leave you alone. **This**, is why we don't believe you, and **this,** is why dad wants to send you away." His voice quavered as he spoke. Tears welled up in his eyes, as he continued to look at her. "**This**, is also why your friends are dead, and if you can't, or won't stop, you will be too. _Do you understand that?_"

She nodded as the tears fell down her face. "I... I was just going to hold onto them. I wasn't going to take any."

"You are lying to yourself if you believe that because, you did take some didn't you?" He asked distinctly. She just nodded. "God, Peggy..! Where were these? We checked your shoes and clothing before putting them in here."

"My book bag... in the library. I had forgot all about them being in there. I swear Scott."

Scott eyed her carefully. He wasn't sure he could believe anything she said at this point. He stood up and motioned for her too as well. "We are going to get your book bag, and then we are going to talk to Dad."

Her eyes widened. "Not now Scott, please... He is already mad enough at me right now." The mere thought of facing him again terrified her. Never in her life, did he ever berate her the way he did earlier. The bottle was now safely in Scott's possession, and she hoped he would just throw it out, and not say anything. "Please, Scott."

He took her by the arm. "I'm sorry, but we have to Peg."

* * *

Entering the library, Scott had Peggy pull out her book bag from behind the recliner. 

He dumped the contents out and went through every pocket on and in it. Peggy watched as he pulled out a small container. He looked at her before opening it. She shrugged since she really wasn't sure what she had in there. With raised eyebrows, he showed her the two joints and the small amount of marijuana it contained.

On not finding anything else, he took the bag and they left the room.

* * *

Standing outside their fathers' office, Scott handed her the bottle along with the container. "You are going in first and are to hand these to him. I will come in after a couple of minutes." He explained, then knocked on the door. 

Peggy's heart raced, as she heard their fathers' reply to enter. She just wanted to run, but knew that wouldn't be good, after all, where would she go? Looking up at Scott, she nervously fumbled with the containers she held.

Jeff was standing looking out the windows.

Scott gave her a little shove to coax her in.

Jeff could see her reflection in the glass, and he immediately became angered. "I thought I told you to stay in your room." He husked, without looking at her. Peggy turned around and was about to leave before he continued, "Are you ready to talk now?"

Her voice was barley audible as she replied. "Yes."

Jeff turned and faced her. "I _can't_, hear you." He said firmly.

"Yes." She repeated, more loudly. She swallowed hard as she neared him. "I'm ready to talk now."

Jeff eyed her suspiciously, as she continued to fumble with the two objects she held.

She held out the bottle and small container for him to see. "I found these... In my book bag."

Jeff looked up as Scott walked in, and stood against the wall.

Taking the bottle, and container from her, he walked back to his desk, and locked them in a drawer. He would look them over later, but he knew what it was that she found, after hearing the bottle rattle. He shook his head in disapointment. He had an inkling that she was on something, but hoped that it wouldn't be true.

"When?" He asked, looking back over at her.

"This morning... When I was with Alan and Fermat."

Scott walked over to stand next to her, and placed the book bag down in front of him. "We didn't see this to check it Dad, it was in the library, next to the recliner." He offered nervously as he pointed to the floor.

Jeff closed his eyes, and he sat down. How could they forget to check her bookbag? They searched everything. They even went as far as to go through, and throw out all her cosmetics and bottles to be sure nothing was put in them.

Already guessing her answer, he looked over at her. Jeff shook his head. "Peg, please tell me you didn't."

"Take any? Yes... I did." She finished.

Heaving a deep sigh, he sat back in his chair and rubbed his face. He then slammed his fist down on top of his desk as he stood up. "Peggy..! Give me **one** good reason why I shouldn't have Scott start the jet, and we leave to take you to Florida? Just **one**!"

Peggy looked up at Scott, and smiled thinly at him then looked back over to Jeff.

"I want to live."


	17. Chapter 17

**A Cry for Help**

By: Digitalice

**AN**: I know I mentioned in the last chapter that it was the penultimate chapter. But, this chapter started to become longer than expected, so it is in two parts. Sorry. Thanks again to those who have read and reviewed and to those who have read and not reviewed. I almost forgot, thanks to my cousin John, for letting me use your story at the end of this chapter.

Chapter 17 (part one)

* * *

Scott gave Peggy a hug as Jeff walked around to the front of his desk. "You want to live?" Jeff echoed. She nodded. "Was there ever a time when you didn't?" He added precariously, keeping an eye on her reaction. 

She frowned, then looked down at the floor. "Sometimes, I don't know, It's hard to explain." She admitted quietly.

"_Peggy_..." Scott whispered disbelievingly, he looked down at her then over to their father.

Disturbed by her answer, but not at all surprised, Jeff leaned back into his desk and continued to look at her. "What about what you told Gordon? Was that true? You told him you wished you were with those three girls that night, am I correct?"

"Yes, and no, Dad. As I said, it's hard to explain." She replied while trying to mask the frustration in her tone. It had been a tiring day and her mind was reeling, making it more difficult to think or concentrate.

"Try to explain Peg." Jeff urged. The drugs' were one thing, but to handle her if she had suicidal tendencies on top of that, was something else, something he couldn't risk the family handling on their own.

"I guess I meant... Well, I wanted to be with them that night. I was _supposed_ to go with them. So, I wish I could have seen them once more by being with them. But... I wouldn't have wanted to die with them. That's what I really meant." She explained, hoping she came across sounding convincing. After all, it was the truth.

Jeff nodded understandingly. He was relieved to hear her explanation, and he could tell Scott was as well. He continued to press her. "Ok, then explain the sometimes part."

She rubbed her temples and located a seat then took it. Her eyes burned as she fought the urge to close them. "I was so sick at times. Like last night. I couldn't sleep, and that would make things even worse. Then Mr. Collins and his nasty remarks to other students, and me as well. I don't know."

Jeff walked over to her and knelt down in front of her. He grasped onto her hands as she began to play with them. "Why didn't you come to me about the drugs? About your art teacher and what he gave you? Not just me, you could have gone to anyone else in this family or another teacher, someone. I understand going to a new school and meeting new people was difficult. But you have far better sense and self worth than that." She met his eyes and held back the urge to cry. "Why Peg? And what else would make you think of something so drastic as to wanting to be dead?"

Her lips quavered as she looked down at her lap. "I was afraid to say anything. I wanted to, and thought about it. But then I took what he gave me, and I felt _really_ good, nothing mattered, and then it all spiraled down from there. By then, it was too late." She didn't want to say it, but the look on her fathers' face told her he wanted to hear more. "Then Virgil..." That was it. She stopped when he quickly stood up.

Scott groaned on hearing her and closed his eyes in pain.

Jeff paced the room and stopped when said subject entered, followed by John and Gordon. The three looked around the room and thought that 'now' was probably not the right time to have entered.

"Sorry Dad. Let's go you guys." John motioned, and proceeded to head back out the door.

"John wait." Jeff called out. "Scott, show them what was found." Scott nodded and walked over to their fathers' desk.

Jeff knelt back down in front of Peggy. "I'm sorry for what Virgil said, and I know fully well he is too. What he said, was born out of anger and adrenaline, but don't _ever_ think that he meant it."

"I know, he told me," she acknowledged knowingly.

He locked eyes with her. "Please promise me that if a teacher or anyone tries to hand you drugs or tries to harm you, that you will tell me or anyone else. And also promise me that you would never hurt yourself or even consider suicide as an easy way out. I don't care who you go to and talk to, just as long as you do it, no matter what time of day or night it is. Do you understand?"

She nodded. "I promise Dad. I swear, I promise."

Relieved, he looked away for a moment then looked back at her and continued, "Loosing your mother was devastating. But loosing you, well I might as well be dead myself."

It was with that comment that she broke down. He pulled her into a tight embrace as she cried. "I'm so sorry Dad. I didn't mean to disappoint you. I thought I could handle it. I'm sorry." She sobbed into his chest as he held onto her even tighter.

He spoke loud enough for only her to hear. "It's going to be okay. Please, tell me it all ends right here, right now. It's not going to be easy. You're the one who needs to put forth all the effort, but remember that we are here and are going to help."

"I know, and I will." She said sincerely, making sure she looked him in the eyes to prove it.

Jeff smiled and handed her his handkerchief. "Can we talk about that drawing now? Just that one and that's it. The rest, we'll go over in the days to come."

She smiled thinly and snorted a laugh, "Might as well, I don't think I could cry anymore right now anyway."

He stood up but continued to look at her. "As I said, it's not going to be easy."

* * *

Dinner that evening proved to be awkward. Other than the sounds of utensils clashing with the dishes as everyone ate, the normally chatty meal was replaced by a deafening silence. 

Peggy hadn't seen Alan the whole afternoon, and now he sat next to her with his back practically facing her as he ate. Gordon, well, Gordon was uncharacteristically subdued, while Virgil hadn't even looked at her since after walking into their fathers' office earlier. Scott was sympathetic and gave her looks of assurance while John seemed to look right through her as he poked at his plate, as she often did. Fermat and Brains ate their dinner in their living quarters that evening.

Jeff looked around the table not really sure how to take the whole scene before him, in.

Peggy thought that maybe her telling the story about how she and Karen managed to kill a bag full of puppies, on her first day of arrival in Chicago, was what the silence was all about. But Alan wasn't there. Did Gordon tell him? And now he isn't talking or looking at her because he loved dogs? She shrugged and thought she would talk to him later.

But then she remembered the looks that John, Virgil and Gordon gave her after Scott showed them what was found in her book bag. He even told them she used that day. The looks were that of pain that quickly turned to disappointment and then disgrace. _Great! Alan always was the black sheep of the family and now I managed to take first prize on that._ She immediately fell ill on thinking about it, and on thinking that she was a disgrace to the family.

_Disgrace_.

Maybe now they truly don't want her around. Maybe they would be better off if she was, dead. Then the Tracy name wouldn't be tarnished, and they could carry on with their lives as if nothing happened.

Boy, if she never felt any lower, it was at that moment she did. She felt the tears sting behind her eyelids, but she couldn't feel anything else as her fork fell to the floor.

Sensing she was miles away, Jeff reached over and gently touched her shoulder. "Peggy?"

Startled, she jumped and looked around. She hadn't even realized that Alan, Gordon and Virgil had excused themselves. "Sorry." She apologized quietly.

She looked around the table for her fork then at the three remaining family members, which were seated watching her with anxious concern on their faces.

"I suppose everyone is going to treat me like some leper." She said curtly.

John sighed and looked down at his plate. After flinging his fork down hard on it, he got up and left the room without saying anything. It was with his actions that caused the first tears to fall down her cheek as the three watched him quickly leave.

Jeff swallowed hard then began, "Peggy, you have to understand..."

"Oh, I understand Dad, I understand that I'm a '**F**' up. I can also guarantee that I overdid everything Alan has done, and the stints he will do for the rest of his life. I'm sorry I'm such a goddamn disgrace..."

"**Peggy that is enough**!" Jeff thundered. "I will not sit here and listen to you berate yourself like that. Is that clear?"

"Yes sir." She slouched back in her seat. From the looks on their faces, she wished she could have taken what she said back. "I'm sorry. I'm just tired. Can I be excused? I'm going to bed."

Jeff just nodded and Peggy didn't waist a lot of time getting out of the room. She especially made it a point not to go in the same direction as John left in.

* * *

Walking down the hall, she stopped and paused at John's door. Judging by the shadows that passed under his door, she figured he wasn't alone and decided it best to leave. She stopped in front of Alan's door and heard Tin-Tin and Fermat as they laughed. She wanted to avoid any confrontation with those two, and thought she would wait and talk to Alan later. 

Exiting her bathroom, she wasn't surprised to see Scott leaning in the doorway.

"You gonna be okay?" He asked quietly while venturing further into her room. "I'll stay if you want?"

She pulled back the blankets on the bed and shook her head. "Thanks Scott, but I'll be fine. Besides, you have better things to do than baby-sit."

"I know, and actually, Dad wanted me to stay with you. At least until you fell asleep." He admitted as he sat on the edge of her bed.

Laying on her side so she could have full view down the hall, she snorted but decided not to protest. She was too emotionally drained and she didn't want the one brother who was still speaking to her, mad at her as well.

"Peg, you don't believe what you said to Dad do you? And where on earth did you pick up such foul language? Dad is about ready to yank your tongue out. Believe me, if he doesn't, I will."

Her eyes rolled up at him. "It's true isn't it? Well, at least the part about me overdoing Alan." A small smile tugged on her lips as she looked at Scott who was trying to be serious, while he fought the urge to smile himself. "And Susan always had a gift for words," she added with a laugh.

Scott pondered her reply and smiled. "Well, maybe you're right on that one. But you're not a disgrace or a 'F' up. And so you know, Alan got a new one chewed for leaving you alone today. As far as the others well, they are disappointed, but mainly frightened. They are afraid you will go off somewhere and OD. Also, there is something else on their minds that is unrelated." He paused, and sighed heavily as his eyes rested on her face as if searching for something. "You better change your vocabulary."

She looked away from his stare. "I can't believe Dad made Alan, Fermat and Tin-Tin Thunderbirds." She mumbled into her hands.

Scott shook his head knowingly, but resigned to the fact that Alan was indeed a Thunderbird. "Does it bother you that much?"

"Hell yes! He's just a little twerp."

Scott closed his eyes. "He saved us Peg."

She barked out an incredulous laugh. "He had help. God Scott, why couldn't they just let those idiots leave. It's not like the London authorities couldn't have stopped them. You guys should never have come that close." Her voice trailed off and she sank further into her pillow.

"Well, I guess someday it would make for a good movie." He rubbed her shoulder and felt that their father needed to talk to her about Spring break. He decided to steer the conversation in another direction. "What about you?" She frowned disbelievingly up at him. "What Thunderbird is your preference?"

She rubbed her face. "Come on Scott. I need motion sickness pills if going for a long drive and I don't think I need to remind you of the time I hurled a week's worth of food in the helijet. And besides, I can get claustrophobic at times, as well. So unless Brains invents a suit that has a permanent barf bag attached to it, I don't think Dad plans on me, taking too many trips off the island."

Scott laughed. She had a valid point, and he grimaced on remembering the helijet incident. He was the one that ended up having to clean up after her. He made it a point to be sure she had the adequate amount of motion sickness tablets, whenever they left the island.

They both fell silent in reflective thought. After a while, and after she was finally sleeping, Scott quietly left her room and headed towards his own.

* * *

Peggy was jarred awake by the commotion coming from the hallway. Rubbing her eyes, she could see Alan as he sprinted towards his room with their father in hot pursuit. _Typhoon Alan_. 

She seen Gordon pop his head out of his room then quickly ducked back in on seeing their father. _This is better than late night television. _She rolled further onto her side to get a better view. She watched as her father entered Alan's room upon hearing a couple of muted threats, from him.

Scott, John and Virgil entered John's room. With the viewing advantage she had, she was beginning to like her new room after all.

She quickly shut her eyes after Jeff left Alan's room, and began to head towards hers. She didn't feel like talking to him, and he probably wouldn't be too happy if she was awake.

She listened as he stopped and talked to the others. But then his gradual footsteps could be heard as he was getting closer. She slowed her breathing as he entered the room. This was something she learned to do as a child, to deflect any unwanted late night conversations. She heard him sigh softly and then he left her room.

Opening her eyes she stared down the vacant hallway and decided to get up and talk to Alan. She had to apologize for leaving him earlier.

"Hey!" Gordon growled on seeing her at Alan's door. "Why are you not asleep?" He demanded.

"I have to talk to Alan." She retorted.

"She took dope today Gordon, that's why she can't sleep again." Virgil explained as he walked up behind her. Her mouth dropped open on hearing his comment. "Well, It's true isn't it?"

She spun around to face him. She stood dumbfounded by his blunt statement. "Jerk... Don't talk to me if you're gonna be an ass!" She hissed, then knocked on Alan's door.

Alan's door flew open and he walked out and stood in front of her with his fists clenched. He glared at her, which was something he never did. "Virgil's right. Besides, I don't want to talk to you anyway. Just because you had to sneak off with your drugs, you got both Fermat and I in big trouble."

John and Scott walked out into the hallway on hearing him. He continued, "IR is off line because of you! Seven guys were killed today when an oil tanker spilled off of Alaska. You should have seen Dad's face when he told the World President we weren't going to be able to help. All because of you! And don't think that I want you hanging around me anymore... You can go 'off' yourself on someone else's watch." With that, he went back into his room and slammed his door shut.

"Alan!" Scott banged on his door. "Get out here and apologize, now!"

Peggy's face paled as the four turned to look at her. She just wanted to crawl into a hole and hide. She had no idea about the call into IR and that her father refused to help. Come to think of it, she didn't know he took them off line because of her. Now she knew why there wasn't any activity with The Thunderbirds.

Virgil reached out to her, "Peg, don't listen to him. And I'm sorry, but after what we found out you took today, and, it's just... Alan has no idea about those guys... We could have..."

She didn't even stick around to hear him finish. She knew what he was going to say_. We could have saved them_. But they didn't, and it was her fault. She slowly turned and headed back to her room.

"Peggy!" Virgil and Scott chorused worryingly together. Seeing she wasn't going to stop, they went after her.

John walked up to Alan's door and pounded on it. "Man Al, way to go. Your getting into trouble today was not completely her fault, and you know it! And Dad told us he would fry us to a stake if she was told that IR was off line because of her." He backed up when he heard something slam against the door. John shook his head in mild disbelief and looked at Gordon. The two followed their brothers down the hallway.

Peggy plopped down on her bed. "I fuckin' don't believe the shit I went through today," she scoffed quietly to herself.

Gordon ran past Virgil and Scott, and jumped on her bed, nearly missing landing on top of her. "**Gordon**!" She yelled exasperatedly. "I feel like _shit_, so could you please leave. I don't need another **turd** in my life right now."

Gordon jumped off and down onto the floor. He bent down and looked at her face. "I thought you stopped calling Alan a 'turd' years ago?" He waited for her to answer, then continued when she didn't. "Come on Peg, don't do this."

"Just go away. God! Why is death following me? I wish... Just go away." She husked and placed her pillow over her face.

Gordon shook his head. "Don't wish anything like that!" He warned then playfully poked at her pillow. "I'll help you there sis," he offered, putting pressure on her pillow.

Scott walked into the room and shook his head. He pulled him off of her. "Gordon, what are you doing? Grow up."

Scott sat down on the edge of her bed. "Peg, Alan didn't mean anything back there. You know him; he gets mad at anybody who gets him in trouble. He'll act like nothing happened tomorrow, you know that as well." He looked up and smiled at John and Virgil as they entered the room.

She lifted up the pillow and looked around. She sighed heavily. "I know, but seven guys? Scott, that's horrible." She grimaced, "I feel bad enough for everything as it is, but to hear that on top of everything else..."

"You only know half of it." Virgil said quietly. "You took off before I could finish. We could have saved the tanker from spilling anymore oil into the Atlantic. As far as the crew was concerned, five of the guys were already gone, the other two were so badly burned, there was more than a possibility that they would have perished before they reached the hospital." The other three confirmed Virgil by nodding.

She looked at the four of them. There wasn't any need for them to lie to her. "That little turd." She scoffed disbelievingly. She put the pillow back over her head.

"Peggy, do you realize how ridiculous you look right now? Come on, with our help, you're gonna get though this." Scott said convincingly.

She lifted the pillow and sat up on her elbows. A devilish grin appeared on her face. "I don't look as half as ridiculous as you did with your foot in a bucket as you caught it on fire."

"_What_?" John queried in amusement. The three closed in around them. "Come on Peg, spill."

Scott's mouth dropped open as his eyes widened. "_You_ wouldn't? We had a deal, remember?" He said with a hint of warning in his tone. "I gave you fifty to keep quiet."

"Yes, but as I recall, you borrowed that back, and seemingly forgot to pay it back." She reminded with a smile.

He glanced at her, "I did?" She nodded. Scott quickly stood up and searched his pockets. He pulled out one hundred dollars and placed it in her hand. "This, is all I have on me. Please Peg, don't."

"Wait a minute here." John looked at Gordon and Virgil. "Come you two, I bet the three of us could double it. I'm begging here. I _have_ to hear this one." He reached in his pockets. Gordon and Virgil quickly did the same. It was extremely rare to get Scott in the hot seat. Obviously, he was desperate to keep her quiet.

Scott glared at the three then back at her. "If you wait, I have more in my room." He went to stand up.

"Oh no you don't," said John, pushing Scott back down. "Even though you have more in your room, I could bet we do as well. And unless you give her your personal credit card, which she wouldn't be able to use, you wouldn't have enough cash on hand to top the three of us." He gloated at the look on his older brothers' face.

Throwing his arms up in mock defeat, Scott glared at the three. "Fine! So how much do the three of you have? If it is no more than two hundred, she doesn't talk." He glowered at Peggy, "Isn't that right?" She nodded in agreement.

"What's going on." Jeff questioned as he turned on the light.

Gordon didn't even look at him as he gave his cash to John. "Get your wallet out Dad..."

Scott quickly cut him short. "NO! Dad is an after thought. It's between the four of us." He looked at his dumbfounded father with pleading eyes. "Dad, Peggy really should get some rest."

Jeff looked at her with concern. She shook her head. "It's only ten, I slept some, so I'm not that..." Scott swiftly clamped a hand over her mouth.

Gordon smiled cheekily at Jeff, "Dad... don't you want to hear about Scott having a foot in a bucket while it was on fire?"

"He started it on fire." She corrected pointedly.

With his curiosity peaked, Jeff looked at the five and decided not to break up the camaraderie between them. Peggy was smiling, and that was more important to him. He pulled up a chair, much to Scott's disappointment, and remained silent as he sat down.

"Here Peggy, two hundred and fifty bucks." John gleamed as he handed her the money.

Peggy took it and looked at Scott who groaned. She somewhat felt bad, but knew the other three would persist in the days to come if she didn't tell them. She decided to hand Scott back his money. "Well, It goes like this..."


	18. Chapter 18

**A Cry for Help**

By: Digitalice

Normal disclaimer: _If you want something… You will get nothing_.

A/N. Here is another Chapter and I'm so sorry for the wait. The next will be WIP, I'm sorry about that but real life is just that. You can read my profile if you have yet to.

Chapter 18

* * *

As he lay back on the end of Peggy's bed, Scott groaned and through his arms up in defeat. With Gordon present, he would never live this one down. Peggy sat up, and leaned against the wall. She explained to them that Scott told her later what he was up to, since she knew of only what she had seen. 

John eyed Scott with curious bemusement. Scott always filled him in - on even the minuteness - of stories that involved any of them while he was away on TB5. The things the older two have on the younger are priceless and would be used in future paybacks if needed. To go as far as to pay someone off to keep a secret was out of Scott's normal character.

Flashback:

Peggy peered through Alan's bedroom door. They had just returned home that day for Christmas break, and due to jet lag, she couldn't sleep. "Alan, are you awake?" she asked quietly while approaching his bed. "Pssst... Al..."

"What? God! I just fell asleep. It's… one in the morning, for crying out loud," he scoffed tiredly while trying to focus on his clock.

She quickly looked around and waved her hands at him to keep his voice down. She didn't want the whole household rushing in. "Shush, will ya. Move over." She then gestured her hands for him to do as she requested.

Alan grunted his protest as he made room for her. "Little old to be sleeping with each other, don't ya think!" He snarled indignantly since she would take over the warm, comfy, spot he broke in.

She poked him in his side. "Come on Al. It would be like old times. I would wake up and you were so cute all cuddled up in a ball next to me," she chided sweetly while crawling in next to him then continued. "I can't sleep in my room, been having one weird dream after another. Not to mention, it's still way early in Chicago."

Alan considered her comment and he had to agree. He too, wasn't really _that_ tired. He would have still been up himself, if he and Fermat were in Massachusetts.

Not that he was interested, he just happened to query out of habit. "Hmm. What have you been dreaming about?" '_Why do girl's blab on like anyone gives a flying crap_?'

"Had one dream in which we were living in Florida again. You and Fermat were driving Dad's car on the roof of the house... and all I could think when I watched you two drive passed my window was, "_man… Dad is going to be ticked_. Not the normal_, this is just another bizarre lucid dream_," she paused as Alan chuckled lightly. Rubbing her face, she finished with a laugh. "That was just _one_ of many... Man!"

Alan covered his mouth to stifle his laughter as he remembered a similar incident, as it came to mind. "Hey… that reminds me. Remember when you were about five and I was three? When Virgil decided to take us, and a couple of his friends, for a drive in mom's new Audi?"

Peggy snorted a laugh. "Oh… how could one forget. Mom was lying down with a bad headache. Gordon was across the street, I think, with Mary."

"Yeah… Mom had Virgil watch after us until Scott and John got home from baseball practice. He was ticked and wanted to be with his friends, so he decided to take us all for a drive around the block a few times. …And who should be walking up the street…"

"John and Scott," Peggy finished laughingly.

Alan paused to reflect before continuing. "Man, the look on their faces… nobody wasn't wearing seat belts, and we were happy not to have been in our safety seats. Instead, we were hanging our bodies out of the backseat window waving like idiots and calling to them as if we were in a parade. Virgil nearly had a heart attack and was screaming at us to get our asses back in the car."

"I remember the look on Scott's face… he looked as if he had seen a ghost! How he managed to catch up to the car and forced Virgil to pull it over with a twisted ankle, is still a mystery to me. Then he made us all get out," Peggy recounted, remembering both Scott and John checking them over for injuries before giving Virgil a bawling out as they walked the rest of the way home. Scott had more of a limp, but it didn't stop him from dragging a very frighten younger brother home.

"Virgil ruined the transmission on that five speed… then Dad ruined Virgil's butt!" Alan said as he winced empathetically. He was all too familiar with the tan leather belt, that was stowed away in a desk drawer for easy access.

Changing the subject, he rolled his head to look at her. "You and Scott should not have polished off that tub of ice cream. I almost puked watching you two. And then you ate popcorn on top of that during the movie. No wonder you're having weird dreams and can't sleep."

She sighed heavily with regret. "You're right, but he dared me, and you know Scott. If I backed down, he would've harassed me the whole time we're here," she snorted a laugh, "Wait until he sees what I got him for Christmas... Paybacks are hell."

Alan chuckled again. He was glad Scott pinned her first after dinner and left him alone. But he knew why. The weight loss was slowly showing on her, and Alan overheard Scott tell John that they will 'fatten' her back up, and they have two weeks to do so.

They both laid in silence. Peggy listened, as Alan's breathing became shallow as he began to drift off to sleep. '_Amazing_.' She couldn't get over how quickly he could fall asleep. Even though she was a sound sleeper, it would sometimes take an hour before she would succumb to sleep.

She concentrated on his breathing, the slow rhythmic sound was hypnotizing and soon she began to drift off.

Smack!

The back of Alan's hand came down hard on her face. Alan rolled over, as she moaned and rubbed the area he unintentionally hit. A crease of irritation crossed her face_. 'Might as well get up. I guess I'll head outside.'_

Being careful not to wake him, she slowly got out of his bed.

* * *

She headed down the hall and cautiously approached Scott's room. She stopped and listened. She did not want to get caught by the 'ghost' that normally roamed the house at night. She didn't hear any noise and figured he was up and around somewhere. It would be tricky to elude him, but it had been accomplished before. She only hoped he wasn't outside. 

Walking past Jeff's office, Peggy paused and peered through the door - which was slightly cracked opened.

She watched as the subject she was hoping to elude, wrap a couple of gifts. She peered further into the room and noticed him looking over a certain box. Scott opened the box and pulled out a pair of shoes - which were meant for Jeff, and proceeded to try them on. She also noticed the bottle of whisky that sat opened on the table next to him.

Jeff didn't mind the two oldest having an occasional drink, but with the little experience she had under her belt, Peggy could tell that Scott was well past his limit as she watched him stumbled around the room.

If IR were called out, Jeff wouldn't be too happy to be the one to fly Thunderbird One while Scott would have to stay behind. Scott was feeling the Christmas cheer, and he decided to take his chances.

Even though Jeff's shoe size was bigger than Scott's, he decided to walk around the room in them. "Hmm... Not bad at all. Should get myself a pair of these." Scott was heard saying as he paraded around the room - not so gracefully - while admiring the comfortable feel and looks of the burgundy alligator shoes, he bought for his father.

Unaware that he was being watched, Scott stopped and admired himself in the full-length mirror, which hung on the door leading into Jeff's bedroom. The color of the shoes didn't exactly match his pajama bottoms, but he didn't care.

Both Scott and Peggy jumped on hearing some commotion coming from their father's office. Scott quickly, but quietly, headed back towards the couch to hide the whiskey, and to put the shoes back before his father had seen them.

As he rounded Jeff's desk, Scott accidentally stepped into the small metal waste bin that was next to it. He winced, then groaned, from the discomfort it caused.

In silent bemusement, Peggy continued to watch as Scott stumbled, as quietly as he could, towards the couch. The attached waste bin however, gave a loud and distinct 'thump' when Scott tried to walk with it attached to his foot.

His hands were folded in prayer as he looked up towards the ceiling. Peggy knew what he was praying about - _no Dad present_.

He tried desperately to remove the bin, but the tip of the shoe was wedged in so tightly, Scott had no other recourse but to head to the lab. He figured he could make as much noise as he wanted down there.

Peggy sneaked discretely behind him, chuckling softly to herself. A thump, followed by a padded footstep, was all she could hear as she kept well out of his sight. She watched and waited as he entered the service elevator before she would take the steps down to the lab.

The dimly lit area of the lab was quiet, and Scott sat at Brains desk while Peggy hid behind the Thunderizer. He grunted then snorted, and with her eyebrows raised with surprise, he cursed at his failed attempts to remove the waste bin.

She crouched down as he headed towards a workbench that was near where she was hiding.

Picking up the small welding torch, Scott thought that if he could make a small cut down the side of the bin, he would be able to take pliers and pull it open farther and release his foot.

Not all plans go accordingly - he found out, and stupidity was not a trait of Scott Tracy but when you're under the influence…

He placed a shop rag inside the bucket to shield his leg and foot from the heat the torch would cause. He yelped in horror, then pain, when he accidentally caught the rag on fire.

Peggy winced on hearing his muted cries as he used another shop rag to put the small flame out. She watched in contemplative silence, wondering if she should help him.

By this time, Brains had stepped out of his living quarters, to find out whom and or what, was causing all the commotion.

Turning on the overhead lights, he was surprised to see Scott - who was now sitting on the floor, examining his leg.

"S-Scott? Are you o-o-alright?" The bespectacled scientist asked.

Without hesitation, Scott turned his back to him. He certainly didn't want the scientist to see that he had his foot caught in the waste bin, and he definitely didn't want him to know he had been drinking, thus causing his accident. His Father would be more than just furious when told.

"Just fine Brains... I twisted my foot... but it's OK," he replied a little too harshly through gritted teeth.

"Are you s-s-sure..?"

Scott held up a hand to head off Brains before he would get any closer to him.

"Yes! Just go back to bed... I'll get some ice on it and call you if I need you."

Scott's sigh was thick with relief as he watched, out of the corner of his eye, as Brains turned to head back to his living quarters.

More cursing could be heard from him, and Peggy decided it would be suicide at this point if she were to go help him. Scott would not like it if she were up at that hour, and to see him in the state was in, would only embarrass him, thus, making him a living nightmare to be around.

Scott stood up and looked around the lab. His eyes fell quickly upon the Firefly. Another thought came to mind and he stumbled over to it. '_The slippery green foam should work_.' He fumbled with the smaller spray nozzle, not even bothering to look at the gauges. All he thought he needed was a little bit of the foam and his foot should slide right out.

He placed the nozzle in the bucket, and with absolute complacency, he hit the controls to turn it on. It didn't take long before he quickly realized that the pressure was turned up higher than required for that particular hose, as the force of the spray caused him to loose his grip on it, sending it completely in the air spraying foam on everything around it. And this included him as well. It took Scott a few seconds to regain his thoughts before shutting the Firefly off.

Looking around his surroundings, he mentally cursed himself for being so careless. Another thought came to mind as he shook his head. Someone was going to get one hell of a pounding. He could only bet that Gordon was the culprit. '_Note to self... Pound first... ask questions later.'_ Gordon wouldn't know what hit him.

He tried to take a couple of small steps and he soon found himself lying on the floor looking up at the ceiling.

"Arggh!" He slammed his fist against the floor.

By this time, Peggy had all she could do to contain her laughter. Where was a camera when you needed one? Although, she was sure everything was caught on the security cameras that were secretly placed around the lab.

On hearing her, Scott grudgingly pulled himself up in a sitting position. Whipping foam, the best he could out of his eyes, he scanned the area. "This is NOT funny! I suggest you step out where I can see you... _or else_!"

Peggy timidly stepped out from behind the Thunderizer. He motioned for her to come closer. After a short deliberating pause, she walked over to where he was.

She placed her hands on her hips and shook her head, "Sorry I laughed Scott... but after watching you this past hour…"

"How much did you see?" He demanded, cutting her off.

"I followed you all the way down from Dads' office. So... I guess I saw everything," she confessed uneasingly. Tossing him a shop cloth, she kept well clear of the area before she ended up on the floor next to him.

"Great! What are you doing up at this hour?" He scoffed angrily. Glaring at her, he couldn't help but hear the silent laughter in her tone. "Help me up," he demanded with an outstretched arm.

She looked down at him disbelievingly, "How? If I get near that crap, I'll be laying next to you."

Scott looked around him then back at her. She had a point and by looking at her, he didn't think she would be of any help to him. At that time, she had lost some weight, but not a significant amount, and her demeanor had changed. "_Hormones_." Is what Jeff told Scott.

Thinking about the situation he was in at that point, he didn't need her bothering Brains nor did he intend on anyone else seeing him in the state he was in. He would have to take his chances.

As if she read his mind, she turned and headed towards the living quarters of the Hackenbacker's. "I'll get Brains..." she offered.

"Ooh... no you don't! In fact, **nobody** is going to find out about this, are they?" Scott said with sound resolute in his tone, arching a brow.

She began to laugh again. She couldn't help it. All she could really see were the whites of his eyes. In fact, if it wasn't for that, he could've easily blended in the surroundings around him.

Folding her arms across her chest, she looked him over. "Yeah… right. But ah… excuse me; I don't think you're the one holding the bargaining chip here." She rubbed her chin before continuing, "I'll keep my mouth shut… for a price, that is."

Scott's resolve deflated as he ran a hand down his face causing a truly baffled, yet angry older brother, to smear the foam into his eyes. He fumbled blindly around for the shop rag she tossed him, "Damn stuff… You little brat! How much?"

Peggy pondered his question. She felt bad for him, but it wasn't often for one of them to have the upper hand with Scott. "I don't know... How much do you have?"

Not being in the mood to barter, he threw the shop rag at her. "Peggy..!"

"I'll take fifty."

Scott sat dumbstruck for a moment. '_Just fifty?' _ But he quickly agreed, before she changed her mind.

"Fine! Get some more of those shop towels and clear an area for yourself. You can help me get this waste bin off my foot first," he instructed begrudgingly while he seethed as he watched her get the towels. '_I'll stand up and beat her into the pavement.'_ He shook his head at his own stupid luck.

Peggy laid the towels on the ground and carefully started to clear a path towards him. A small smile tugged at her mouth as she approached him. "Are you okay? You hit floor pretty hard," she asked as she quietly as she sniggered.

"You are _sooo_ dead..." he husked in annoyance.

Peggy stopped and looked at him. "I can leave you here... Better yet, I'll go get Dad."

"Forget it! Just help me get this thing off. You pull on the bucket, while push on it. And for crying out loud... make sure you have a good footing on the floor. The last thing I want is for everyone to find both of us lying in this junk."

"You're not a happy drunk... And I never heard you swear before," She teased playfully.

"Who said I was drunk! And you never heard me swear, am I right?" he snapped back irritably.

She rolled her eyes and put up her hands in mock defense, "Whatever..."

Pulling on the waste bin proved difficult, as she would occasionally slip on the floor.

Scott silently prayed that this would work. But by watching her struggle to keep upright, he had a certain growing anxiety that she wouldn't be able to keep upright. He decided to try another tactic but had failed to inform her of this. He twisted the waste bin as he pushed on it.

Surprised by his quick change of strategy, but not surprised by his strength, Peggy had ended up twisting with the bin, causing her to land onto Scott.

He groaned then began to buckle up in pain as the bucket, along with her full weight, ended up in his groin. Peggy quickly rolled off of him and wearily eyed him as he began to cough heavily.

"Scott?" she ventured carefully and placed her hand on his shoulder to offer some comfort. Although she was sure maybe knocking him completely out would benefit him better.

"I'm fine... just... gotta... lie here a little bit... longer." He managed to breathe out in gasps and groans.

She gave him a little time to recover while keeping near him. After a while, she spoke up in defense. "I'm sorry Scott... You should have told me what you were planning to do."

'_I'm not a mean drunk... but a stupid one_.' He shot a thin smile of reassurance to her. He could see he wasn't the only one embarrassed by what had happened.

Being extremely careful, Peggy stood. "At least the waste bin came off," she commented cheekily, reaching her hand out to help him up.

'_Thank God for small favors_.' Scott shot her a look of warning before decided to take her offer of help. He slowly managed to get to his feet and he leaned up against her to steady himself, since he still had foam all over him, and the fact that he really couldn't stand up straight.

"Seriously, Scott. Are you alright?" She asked once more turning to get him a towel to wipe off with. A stinging sensation across her backside made her snap too. "Hey… What was that for?"

"That's _half_ of what I got, miss!" he scowled under his breath. "_That_, was for being up so late sneaking around following people."

"You should be so lucky, you big ass! I could've been Gordon, you know!" she retorted back rubbing her backside.

Scott gritted his teeth and was about to smack her again but stopped himself. There was some truth behind her point. Gordon would have loved to be in her shoes at that very moment and Scott knew this all to painfully well.

"Can't you be a little nicer to me?" She sobbed. "I could've just left you..."

Sighing heavily, he looked down at the floor. "I'm sorry. This whole incident is a little... embarrassing, to say the least." He looked at the pained expression on her face and berated himself. He'll make it up to her somehow. But right now, he wanted to go to bed and forget the whole thing ever happened. Not to mention the headache that was looming in the back of his head. "Look, since you're here, would you mind helping me clean this up?"

"We still have a deal, right?" She recanted, rubbing her thumb and index finger together.

Scott snorted a laugh. It amazed him how she and Alan could make an ant feel sorry for them but they seemed to bounce back unscathed when it came to money._ 'Younger siblings could sure make life interesting.' _ "Yes! Absolutely! We still have a deal."

End:

* * *

"Ouch! If those mishaps continue, you won't be siring any children in the near future, will ya pal." John commented lightly while crossing his legs. He gave Scott a wink before laughing. 

Following John's lead, Virgil too, broke out in a light chuckle. Looking at Jeff, a wide cheeky grin appeared on his face. "Say Dad... How long does Brains keep the information that is recorded on the security cameras?"

Scott held up a hand, "Not so fast... I'm _not_ an idiot... I deleted that whole episode, so forget it." He glared at Virgil and John, daring them to say more.

The glances between the three didn't go unnoticed by Gordon, however. He'll peg Virgil later on it. He looked over at Peggy; "Man… you sure didn't think that one through. I thought I taught you better than that. Only, fifty? You could've easily got…"

"Gordon." A firm, but gentle, warning came from Jeff.

It wasn't enough to stop Gordon. As it goes, the family prankster boldly goes where no man dares to go. "Guess we have two alcoholics in the family."

Not surprising to anybody, Jeff quickly stood up. "That will be enough from you, Gordon, or so help me…"

"Yes sir. Sorry Peg." Gordon recanted quickly before Jeff could say more.

Peggy rolled her eyes. She couldn't count how many times she heard those words from their father to him. She snickered at a mental visual of Gordon's head stone. Here lies Gordon Tracy… He never had enough.

Scott broke her reverie, "Peggy? How did you guys manage to purchase alcohol? I mean, aside from your so-called job, how did you get it on your own? Please don't tell me you just walked up to any stranger in a parking lot asking for booze."

She pinched her lips together and looked over at him. Looking around the room, everyone else waited for her answer.

She looked up at Jeff. It was an answer he had been trying to get from her as well and felt that if she wasn't going to answer him, she damn will answer the police.

"Can I use the computer?"

Jeff closed his eyes in disbelief. Was she out of her mind? Was she still under the influence? Worried, he looked at her but remained firm. "Scott asked you a question…"

"I know, Dad. I can answer him, but I need to use a computer to do it." Her resolve was absolute as she quickly got off her bed. It was time to let them know. It was so simple; even she couldn't believe it if it wasn't shown to her.

"She can use mine, Dad." Virgil offered absently.

Keeping an instinctive eye on her, Jeff nodded and led her out of the room with everyone else following close behind.

Using his password, Virgil logged onto his system, he then stood, so she could sit.

Everyone hovered around her as she typed in a web-site. "This site is where we got the pills from. Just pick out whatever you want like this," she clicked on an item, "Then pick out how many you want… One month's supply or as much as three months supply… whichever…"

They all watched as she efficiently clicked her way around the web-site, obviously, knowing what she was doing, and before anyone knew it, she was one click away from completing her order and getting a confirmation.

"Whoa! Slow down there, slim. What just happened?" Gordon asked, looking at the screen as the pages opened and closed as she breezed through them.

"Yeah, just like that," said Peggy knowingly.

Dumbfounded, John shook his head. "Wait a minute… what about your doctor's information? What about a medical background, or for that matter, a prescription?"

"Look at the price." Virgil mumbled under his breath.

"You don't exactly pay for the medication, Virgil." Jeff explained, covering his mouth in disbelief.

"Some of these sites's never asked for any medical information or even want proof of a prescription, John." Peggy responded to his question. "And Dad's right, you don't just pay for the drug's… uh… I mean prescription. Just use a credit card, money order, or check. That's all."

An unintelligible word could be heard from Scott in which Jeff pretended he didn't hear.

"I most definitely will be keeping track of where you frequent while on the computer... For the rest of your life." John told her as he poked a finger into her shoulder.

"Believe me, you will not be the only one." Jeff concurred, then added, "In fact, Peggy, you'll have to log into my system before you do any surfing. I don't care if it is for schoolwork or whatever it is you need. Is that understood?"

Not at all surprised, Peggy nodded.

"Hold on… How? Where?" For the first time, Scott was at a loss for words. But Peggy knew what he was asking.

"It took a couple of weeks to receive what we ordered. The pills came via snail mail in just a regular envelope, or depending on how much was ordered, they would show up in a brown bubble lined envelope, which also came by snail mail. Also, there would be enclosed, printed information on the drug, just like you would get from the doctor's office or pharmacist."

"How very kind of them." John chided sarcastically under his breath.

She continued, "Susan would have them delivered to her Grandmother's home. Her Grandmother never questioned as to what it was. I don't think she even glanced at her mail since she is a pack rat and has junk all over the place. Susan would stop by to visit her and pick it up. We used money orders to purchase them. This way, there wasn't a money trail leading to us. They just would know the address that the stuff was shipped to."

John cuffed the back of her head. "So, the poor little old lady would be the one to get busted, huh? Peggy, that is the most despicable thing... I just don't believe you," he hit her again.

Peggy recoiled at his comment and his unwelcome cuffs behind the head. She could have protested in defense that that the, 'poor old lady', had more prescription bottles in her medicine cabinet than the nearest drugstore could ever stock. Not to mention, the oncoming signs of Alzheimer's Susan's family are dealing with. The girls thought that the police wouldn't bust an old lady with Alzheimer's.

"Don't worry, John. We had that covered."

John's mouth dropped open. "For crying out...!" he bristled, running his hands through his hair. Jeff stood back so John could pace around the room.

"You can later explain to me how you had **that** covered." Jeff said.

A low whistle could be heard from Gordon. Everyone else sat speechless. Of course they knew about online prescription ordering, but other than going to a doctor, it never occurred to them to use this form of ordering since it was risky at not knowing what country they came from, or if the medication was truly legit. It had been known that people have died for this convenience or had been ripped off by not receiving their order.

Jeff knew the procedure was legal though. It was the people who bought these without documentation from a doctor, who were being illegal. Still, the risk was too great. Were these drugs truly what they claimed to be? If not, what were they? And most importantly, what were they made of and who was making them?

Without hesitation, Jeff asked abruptly. "Peggy, you didn't sell these to other students, did you?"

Peggy quickly turned to face him, "No! No Dad, honestly. I'm not that stupid."

Everyone's eyebrows might as well of hit the ceiling at her reply. It was then that she realized how stupid she truly was.

"Stupid… no…. Reckless? Yes." Jeff responded with honest sincerity.

"Well, I'm disturbed with what I had been educated with. But that doesn't explain the alcohol." Scott hinted with anticipation.

"Oh that's another web site. We tried it once. No ID was ever asked about our ages. We had a bottle of wine sent to Susan's Grandmothers'. We actually would get the alcohol from Mic's. We would go into the back storeroom and take whatever we wanted." She confessed

"So you're saying you stole booze from 'prick'… I mean Mic?" Gordon asked. Nobody was going to object to his language since the feelings towards this guy, was mutual.

"No, we didn't," she sighed as she looked at her lap. "Mic didn't have a distributor's license. So, he couldn't sell bottles of alcohol. He didn't want to know who was taking the booze in case he got busted. Instead, he just asked if whoever wanted some, just to leave the money in its place. So we did."

Scott wondered if he should pay a discrete visit to his place and cripple the guy. Like John, he too hit her in the back of the head.

She rubbed her head and feared that unwanted head smacking would continue. "Ow… you asked!"

"Yeah and I'm regretting it already!" he scoffed in her ear.

Jeff agreed with a nod. Some things truly weren't meant to be known, but this was a matter that had to be addressed. They would just have to get used to listening to her about her year in Chicago, no matter how disturbing. "I've heard enough myself. Thank God Alan isn't here…"

Peggy cut him off. "Don't be quick to put your head in the sand, Dad. I bet Alan knows a lot more about these kinds of web sites or even came across students who tried to push stuff off on him or, maybe, he had seen someone using at some point. Susan's eight year old cousin had already tried pot."

John snorted and dropped his head. "She's absolutely right, Dad. Scott and I had a trip down memory lane the other night. What we both experienced in our time away at school… well."

Jeff looked around the room.

Gordon quickly stood and waved his arms. "Hey… I stayed clear away from those potheads… Uh… sorry Peg."

Jeff looked at Virgil.

"Well… I did know this one guy."

Jeff held up his hands, "That's enough. Tomorrow, we are all going to sit down and have a 'no-bars-hold', pow-wow. Alan's challenging enough without the help of mind altering influences." Snickering from Gordon could be heard. Jeff quickly added, "I didn't mean that as a joke, either. I want all of you to get some sleep."

A deafening silence replaced the snickering. Nobody dared looked at Jeff as he exited the room.

Peggy began to stand but was surprised by the sudden push on her shoulders that made her abruptly sit back down.

"In a hurry to leave there miss?" John asked, glaring down at her. "Virgil, close your door please." He waited until he knew that their voices wouldn't carry out into the hallway. "I don't know about the rest of you... but I would like a few more questions answered from our 'online' shopping expert. Then, after that, whoever has the thickest belt in this room, gets to stand in line and give her a well deserved hide tanning."

Peggy's eyes widened as she looked up at him in disbelief. "You wouldn't..." her face immediately fell as he nodded.

"There is nothing written in stone saying you're too old for a good old fashion beating." John seethed.

"Great! It's been a long time since we had a lynchin' around here." Gordon quipped, being the first to stand behind John.

* * *

Jeff stood outside Alan's door. He peered inside and wasn't at all surprised to see his youngest sitting up. What bothered him though, was the fact that he was seemingly just staring off into the wall. 

As he entered the room and Alan looked at him, he understood why. He held out his hand and Alan obediently placed his I-Pod in it.

"You should be asleep." Jeff began. Alan shrugged and Jeff decided to pull a chair around to face him. "Alan, even as I sat in my office, I couldn't help hear what you said to your sister." Alan continued to stare blankly at the wall. "She didn't deserve that, and there were some untruths behind your anger."

Alan shrugged again. "She doesn't care. So why should I? I hate her anyway."

Jeff sighed and leaned back in his seat. "Hate, huh? That's a pretty strong statement, young man, towards someone who has been a dotting loving person ever since your mother and I brought you home."

"I know… It's just… well… spring break. Where was she? All you guy's could've… well… she act's as if it was a routine rescue."

"And who made it sound that way?" Jeff asked pointedly, looking fully into Alan's eyes.

"I didn't …."

"…Want to worry her. Am I right?" He finished mater-of-factly.

Alan heaved a sigh and looked up at Jeff. All he could do in response was nod.

"I promise Alan, when she has a clear head and gets over her friend's deaths… well, we'll all talk. Don't ever think she doesn't care about any of us. I'm actually thankful she wasn't here, but that's beside the point. She loves all of you, is that clear?"

Alan looked down at his empty hands and nodded.

"Good. Now get some sleep."

* * *

The next morning Peggy found herself, literally, lying against the wall. There was someone else in her bed since she could smell the feet that were against her head behind her. 

Rolling over, she could barely see the blonde tuff's of curls under the covers at the end of the bed – Alan.

She pushed him over to glance at the clock. 'Shit'. Time to get up and I just fell asleep.

"Al… move over!" She complained. She didn't feel well and didn't know why.

"Hmmm… oh… Sorry. You were tossing and turning, so I stayed with you if you don't mind?" He looked at her worriedly. "You're as white as a sheet and sweating. Are you ok?"

She stood shakily and rubbed her arms. "Maybe just the flu." Her body was telling her otherwise, but she didn't want to explain any further. It would pass. It always did. If… she had something.

She plopped back down next to Alan and grabbed the brush off the nightstand. Pulling her hair into a short ponytail then got up to head towards the dinette.

Alan followed quietly close behind her. But was quick by her side as she fell against the wall.

"Peg… what's wrong?"

"Maybe another panic attack. I don't know. My heart's racing and the room is spinning," she confessed while pulling her knees to her chest.

On hearing the commotion, Virgil was soon out of his room and crouched down next to the two.

On one look at her, his face fell. He ran back to his room and contacted Jeff whom had left the island earlier with Brains for some parts they had been waiting for.

"Dad! Dad, are you there?"

"What's wrong, Virgil?"

Virgil hesitated before answering. He hoped he was wrong but only Brains could confirm his suspicion. "Dad… I had been so stupid. Is Brains with you?"


End file.
